Uchiha of the League
by 502nickster
Summary: The prodigy of the Uchiha clan, forced to destroy by his own hand. His death came by vengeance, but was forced to return reanimated. He imparted the truth to his brother, "I will love you forever." He should have passed on, but his story was far from done. His life begins anew to stand among heroes and save lives, the Justice League shall rise.
1. Chapter 1 Resurrection

**Uchiha in the League**

 **Still a working title. Hello everyone. I'd like to give this story idea a try, like to thank Two Halves One Whole for the inspiration to write this story.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

"(Foreign language)"

 **Please enjoy and review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Resurrection

"You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide to do from now on." Uchiha Itachi placed his forehead against Uchiha Sasuke's.

"I will love you forever."

Itachi finally lost consciousness. The Edo Tensei is no more. And the soul of Uchiha Itachi finally ascended to the pure land.

He could be at peace now being in the pure land, he could reunite with his family, with Shisui, with Izumi, with all those that he held dear.

But his peace was too short lived.

The Sage of the Six Paths stood before him.

"The Sage of the Six Paths." Itachi said in slight awe. The Sage has his eyes on the Uchiha and was silent for a moment.

The Sage then spoke. "Yes, I am. The founder of Ninshu, the Ninja Creed. Shinobi No Kami as I've been called." He pointed at Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi. You're still needed."

Hearing this, Itachi was both confused and apprehensive. How was he still needed if he had passed on? And why would he be needed again? What else is there to be done?

The Sage gently poked the staff at Itachi's chest. "You've lived your life as a traitor throughout your life. Now you shall live free in the next, as a paragon. Perhaps you are the one who can pass on the truth of Ninshu to this troubled world."

Before he could ask any questions, Itachi felt his consciousness fading once more, his energy felt it was drained as a blinding light consumed him. His soul left the Pure Land, returning to the living.

Uchiha Itachi lives again.

* * *

In the state of New Jersey, night has arrived in Gotham City along with a storm. A city that has fallen prey to criminals and gangs of all sorts. A city under the protection and guard of a Dark Knight to stand between the innocent and the predatory.

However right in the corner of an alleyway, evil is being committed.

"S-Stop no, don't. Please." A whimper for mercy could be heard in an alley by a man in office wear, whom was being pinned to a wall by another man with muscles, tattoos and dressed in a worn out coat, jeans and boots.

The mugger let out a sadistic chuckle. "No one's coming to help you little girl."

"I-I've given you my money. Just please let me go." The victim pleaded.

"Yeah well I could just let you go. But you see, I got a reputation to keep up around here you know what I mean?" The mugger said. "So I'm going to hurt you bad. Oh and don't cry like the little girl you are, it'll make me want to hurt you more."

The mugger proceeded to ram a fist into the office man's stomach, and another punch to the face. The victim cried out. "Stop please! Help me!"

As if an answer from above, a flash of light appeared above. Both looked up, the mugged had a face of fear while the mugger had a face of confusion.

The flash of light had a silhouette right below it, and it has the shape of a human. It descended as gravity pulled it down, crashing down on the mugger. The office man cried out in shock seeing two figures on the ground.

"Ah! Get off me dammit!" The mugger pushed the figure off him. The person from the flash of light laying on the ground let out a lethargic groan, and slowly rise up.

The mugged man still had his back against the wall. The mugger got up and faced the one who fell on him. "What is this? Who the hell are you?!" He said.

The figure turned around, revealing his face to the two men. Uchiha Itachi felt a terrible ache through his head. Opening his eyes, both eyes were able to see. He saw the two men who were in attires he did not recognised despite his vision being blurry for the moment. His tried to find his balance in his legs, they felt so groggy. His chest hurt as he breathed in.

Thankfully he was in his Edo Tensei apparels, the same clothes he was in when he stepped into the Pure Land.

"(W-What happened? Where am I? What is this? Where's the Sage?)" Itachi groaned, a hand holding his head.

"Hey I asked you a question jackass!" The mugger repeated, louder this time and stepping towards Itachi. The mugger grabbed Itachi by his collar. "You jumped off the building or something? What are you suicidal? Well you know what? You must be suicidal if you thinking falling on top of me was a good idea!"

Itachi shook his head back into focus. Seeing the angry man right on his face and grabbing his collar, the situation was quite clear to him.

"(I can't understand you. What are you saying?)" Itachi stoically asked.

"What are you Japanese?! What are you, part of the Yakuza?! How about you speak English dumb Jap?!" The mugger raised his voice right at Itachi's face.

Now Itachi was not having that. He may not understand the language but aggression and hostility was clear enough. He just stared back at the mugger with furrowed brows.

"Oh a silent tough guy huh?! You look like you could do with a black eye!" The mugger pulled a fist back, but before it could hit its mark, Itachi grabbed the fist and twisted it with the cracking of small bones in the hand. The mugger screamed out in agony. With a hard yank Itachi tossed the mugger off him to the side a good distance.

With a surprised yell, the mugger landed right on his back, the back of his head knocked on the floor and he was out. Now Itachi's arms felt sore and weak after that toss.

The man in office wear who was leaning against the wall in fear, watching the one who fell from the rainy night sky.

Itachi readjusted his clothing. _"What in the world is going on? Where am I?"_ Itachi thought. The rain continued to patter everywhere, soaking Itachi's clothes. His fringe started to curtain his face. His strength felt so depleted. His thighs ached. He was very fatigued.

The man who was still frozen in shock did not take his eyes off Itachi. The Uchiha turned to the man and asked. "(I hope you're not with that guy that tried to attack me, it really isn't in my desire to hurt you. Can you tell where I am?)"

"I…I…d-don't speak Japanese." The man in office wear stammered. "Listen I…I don't want any trouble ok? I'm just going to go alright? Please don't hurt me." The man inched his way towards the main street.

"(I don't understand anything you're saying.)" Itachi said, failing in trying to make a breakthrough in communication.

The man ran away. "(Hey wait tell me where I am please I-)" Itachi called out but to no avail, the man ran out of the alley. "(Damn.)"

Itachi looked one last time at the mugger he knocked out. He did not want to stay around now that there's an unconscious man in the area.

Tilting his head up, the rain continued to pour. Seeing the tall buildings, Itachi was genuinely nervous as to what is happening, with his weakened state to boot.

" _Amegakure? Is that where I am? I don't recognize these kinds of buildings."_ Itachi thought. He got his legs to move, making his way out of the alley in the other direction.

The man who had escaped earlier looked back to see no one was following him. Unfortunately, he when turned his head back, he immediately stopped in his tracks. In front of him was another figure, this time dark caped along with two sharp upright ears.

"Tell me what happened." The figure said to the man with a low and austere voice.

* * *

Itachi got out of the alley, taking the sight of the streets of Gotham City, with street lamps bringing light across the roads, and buildings reaching up into the dark clouds. Itachi had never seen anything like it.

" _What is this place?"_ Itachi thought, both in awe and trepidation, stepping on the sidewalk and into the middle of the street. He pulled the hood over his head with the rain still pouring. His headache was still pounding in him. His stomach was suddenly howling at him with hunger.

Suddenly two bright lights started to appear from Itachi's left, along with a sound of a revving and they were approaching Itachi at fast speed. As it got closer its true image was revealed. A metal vehicle with wheels and glass. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. He could see that there was a male driver.

With the loud sound of screeching coming from the wheels, the driver tried to stop the vehicle. But with the wet road, friction was not helping. Reacting quickly, Itachi leapt out of the way before the vehicle crashed into him.

Flipping through the air, he applied chakra to his feet and they stuck to a wall of a building. The driver saw Itachi standing on the wall with dropped jaws.

He was attracting too much attention to himself, Itachi wanted to get out of sight and a better view of where he was. He started climbing up the wall of the building, but with the massive height of the building, the force of the rain along and with his lethargic state it was a struggle.

It became so clear to him that his chakra was so little right now. _"Why is my chakra so low right now? I don't think I can even do a single Jutsu right now? What did the Sage do to me? How did I get here?"_ Itachi thought. Looking down, the height he was at was breath-taking. The streets were so far below him, the type he had never seen before. He was breathing heavily now.

Making to the top, he reached out with his hands, grabbing the ledge to pull himself up. But when he looked up however, there was a sight for him to truly take in.

In the dark storm there stood a humanoid figure, shrouded in a black cape flowing mysteriously with the wind, the head having two black ears pointing up, and two white menacing eyes staring right at Itachi. The only thing that Itachi could picture the figure towering before him was…

"(A bat? And a man?)" Itachi said.

"Enough." Batman said, his voice displaying austerity, swiftly reaching to Itachi, his arm was in a black gauntlet wielding blades.

Batman grabbed Itachi by the shoulder. However, Itachi's chakra in his feet was weakening, losing his grip on the wall. Gravity pulled Itachi down, but the Batman still had Itachi's Edo Tensei robe gripped tight, resulting in Itachi's robe being pulled out of him from above. Now all Itachi was wearing was his interior grey t-shirt, pants and sandals.

Itachi fell, the wind on his face and his arms tried to reach for the building's wall. Surging chakra in his palms, he tried to reach out and hold on to the wall. The Batman threw the Edo Tensei robe away and jumped off the roof, diving down to save the falling man. The chakra in Itachi's fingers barely touched the wall, but his chakra was almost fatally low.

As Batman was gaining speed to save a free falling Itachi, a red and blue blur zipped through the air, zooming straight for Itachi and moving faster than Batman.

The Uchiha saw the red and blue flying towards him at great speed as he continued to fall, Itachi was too weak to move, as well as gravity weighing him down.

The red and blue blur slowed down to reveal the face of a man, in blue and a red cape. Along with a symbol on his chest. Such an ability, to fly at immense speed like a blur, to be unbound by gravity is something even someone like Itachi might define as…Super.

Extended his arms out, Superman reached out slowing catching Itachi, saving him from a gruesome end on the ground.

The Man of Steel said to the person whom he was carrying bridal style strangely enough, "I've got you miss." Closer inspection on Itachi's face, Superman corrected himself. "Sorry, I mean sir." And he descended to the ground safely.

Itachi still could not understand what he was saying, nor could he find any strength in him to resist. His vision was fading, his whole body hurt, his chakra was too low. Seeing his exhausted face, Superman was getting concerned now.

"Hey are you alright?" Superman asked Itachi, but the Uchiha was too weak to even lift his eyelids anymore. Superman used his x-ray vision, and it showed that his heartbeat was not looking good.

Itachi's body went slack, he was out cold.

Seeing that the person of interest was out of harm's way, Batman from above extended his cape like wings, gliding down to ground floor.

Both heroes landed together, the World's Finest standing side by side.

"You said you were heading back to Metropolis." Batman said to Superman.

"You can thank me later." Superman replied. "Who is this kid?" He looked at the Uchiha that he was still carrying.

"I don't know." Batman said. "But he can walk on walls. So he could be a meta."

"Well whoever he is, he's not doing too well. His heartbeat says he's in trouble." Superman scanned Itachi with his x-ray vision once more.

"I'll take it from here. I'll do what I can for him in the Batcave." Batman said pushing a button on his gauntlet, soon the sound of running engine came and the Batmobile arrived.

"Here." Superman handed the unconscious Itachi to Batman and the Dark Knight placed Itachi in a seat of the Batmobile.

"I'll meet you there as well, after I head back to Metropolis for a short while." Superman said, and Batman got into the driver seat of the Batmobile.

The Man of Steel soared up into the rainy night sky and the Dark Knight sped off.

* * *

 **I hope the first chapter is done well and you've enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The World's Finest, Plus One

**Hello everyone, thank you all for the support and reviews.**

 **Regarding this DC verse, I'm planning to use the DCAU.**

 **As there is a proper ending I can put the story in relative alignment.**

 **Oh and I apologise for any grammar errors if there is any. I study UK English, so if any words looks wrong that might explain it.**

 **Please enjoy and review, they are my fuel :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The World's Finest Plus One

The Batcave, dark, eerie and mysterious as it has been. The air flowed through the cave with a soft yet haunting sound. The Batmobile was parked and it's powerful engine cooling down. Weapons and gadgets were neatly stored away with a row of uniforms in display cases right next to it.

Uchiha Itachi laid unconscious on a surgery bed on the lower level of the Batcave that was used for medical purposes. He only had his pair of grey pants, and his hair was untied. He was held down with metal restraints on his wrists and ankles. Above him was a scanner prototype.

The Batman on the same level was on a computer, separated from the main Batcomputer that was on the main level. After putting Itachi's thumb on an ink pad and placing his thumbprint on a paper, Batman got the computer to scan and run a check with the thumbprint.

The scanner above Itachi was turned on after a press of a button from the keyboard. A horizontal line of light ran down Itachi's body, the scan was complete. His anatomy was displayed on screen.

"Using the front door? That's a first." Batman said as someone came down to the lower level.

"It was simpler, and Alfred let me in." The Man of Steel said as he descended down, landing behind Batman. He turned to see Itachi on the surgery bed.

"So what happened to him?" Superman asked.

"Most likely its exhaustion. He does not have any injuries on him, nor does he seem to be having any symptoms." Batman answered.

"Are those restraints really necessary? I mean he didn't exactly do anything to show that he's a bad guy." Superman asked.

"We don't know anything about him. We don't know what he is capable of, apart from walking on walls and taking down one assailant according to an eye witness."

"Maybe S.T.A.R Labs can do something?" Superman made a suggestion.

Batman turned and gave him a look. "You of all people should know that your relationship with S.T.A.R Labs is heavily strained as of now."

Superman's eyes trailed down bit, recalling the incident when he was mind-controlled by the Lord of Apokolips to invade Earth. Superman was able to recover from his enslavement, but the public trust was shattered. Thus, Superman had been putting in every effort to regain the trust through time, to become a symbol of hope yet again.

Seeing Superman's affected expression, Batman continued, "We don't know how they'll react if you bring him to them, nor do we know what they intend to do with him if we brought him to them."

"Did you find out who he is?" Superman asked standing beside Batman.

Seeing the results on the computer screen, Batman answered, "No identical records on police database, nor from any hospitals. Odd."

"So he's a foreigner, Japanese. I heard him speaking what I think was Japanese before I caught him from free falling." Superman said.

"There weren't any flights from Japan to Gotham recently." Batman added.

"Illegal immigrant?" Superman asked.

"Why come here to Gotham then?"

"Hmm." Superman brought a hand to his chin with a thinking expression. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out for sure."

Both turned their heads to see the Uchiha. They would have to ask him directly.

"And since I didn't learn Japanese…" Superman said to Batman. The Dark Knight turned to the computer to study Itachi's anatomy.

"His DNA says he is human. Every type of cell in him confirms it." Batman said.

"So how is he able to walk on walls?" Superman asked him.

"I don't know. His sandals he was wearing, if you can call those sandals, does not have any adhesive properties nor any other means to stick to surfaces."

The computer then made a notification, Batman got back on the keyboard.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"The scanner has been picking up something in his body. Fluctuating activity of some kind flowing in his body. And it's increasing in concentration steadily. Problem is I can't tell what it is. The scanner can't identify it." Batman continued typing on the keyboard. Superman turned and used his x-ray vision on Itachi once again.

"I'm not seeing anything. He looks just like a normal person." Superman said as he turned back to Batman.

"I don't think you can see it." Batman said still typing.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked

"I'm tuning the scanner, if it cannot tell what it is, I'll highlight the fluctuations around his body. Maybe then we'll be able to know what it is." Batman answered.

Now the result was revealed.

"What in the world is that? Cancer growth? Radiation?" Superman asked seeing the image on screen, subtly confused.

"No, it can't be cancer or radiation. The scanner would have picked it up from the start." Batman said. The two had their eyes on what was highlighted in Itachi's body.

"It's scattered all over his body, connecting in every single organ. And these points, it's like…nodes of some kind. This could be some kind of additional circulatory system in his body or something. The question now is, what's it circulating?" Batman made a deduction.

Superman said. "Well this is another question we got to ask him."

* * *

Itachi's breathing was slow and deep with the consistent rise and fall of his chest. It was not too long however, till his breathing slowly quickened. His eyes twitched, as did his mouth. His head slowly turned, slowly his eyes opened. His throat felt dry as well.

His eyes took in the sight of the dark Batcave, the stalactites far above him. And a small colony of bats hanging upside down from the top.

" _W-Where am I?"_ Itachi thought. He tried to lift his hands, only to feel the restraints. He lifted his head up. _"Last thing I remember…those two. The half bat, half man. And the man who could fly."_

He tried to lift his hands and legs, but again to no avail. Taking a deep breath, he made one more attempt lifting his hands, and the metal restraints gave some way a bit creating sounds of metal screeching. But it was not enough to slip through them.

"(Stand down. Now.)" Batman commanded as he appeared, his voice firm and austere. Itachi turned his head to see the Dark Knight at a distance, beside him was the Man of Steel levitating with arms crossed.

"(I have questions, and I want answers. Who are you?)" Batman asked sternly.

"(Uchiha…Itachi.)" Itachi answered through fatigued breaths. Seeing the two's unaffected expression despite hearing his infamous name, Itachi was confused. _"Don't they know who I am? Just where am I? Far away from Konohagakure? The Land of Fire? The Elemental Nations?"_

"(Who are you?)" He threw the question back at them.

"Batman." The Dark Knight said.

"Superman." The Man of Steel said as well, understanding that they were giving introduction in names. Batman looked up the name in the computer, but no results came up.

"(W-Where am I?)" Itachi asked Superman.

"Look I don't speak Japanese Uchiha." Superman said. "His first name is Itachi Superman." Batman corrected him.

"(I do not understand what he was saying, apart from hearing my name. Are you the only one who can speak my language Batman?)" Itachi asked Batman. "(Where am I? Why did you bring me here? Is this a cave of some sort? A bat cave?)"

"(You passed out from exhaustion. It's been a few hours. Now tell me, what are you doing here in Gotham City? And how are you able to walk on walls?)" Batman asked.

"(I am a Shinobi. Any Shinobi can do that.)" Itachi answered. "(And where is Gotham City?)"

"Shinobi?" Superman heard the word. "So what he's a ninja of some kind?"

"So he says." Batman said to Superman. "(You do not know where Gotham City is, the city that you were in.)"

Itachi shook his head. "(I don't know where Gotham City is, I don't know how I ended up in that alley. I don't know who you two are apart from your names which you've just told me.)"

"He says he doesn't know how ended up where he was earlier. He doesn't know anything." Batman explained to Superman.

"His heartbeat is not lying." Superman said.

Batman then asked the question. "(Where are you from?)"

"(The Elemental Nations. In the country the Land of Fire, in Konohagakure.)" Itachi gave the honest answer.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "(And where exactly is that?)"

Itachi was silent to that, he honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "(I…don't know. I've never been anywhere out and further than the Elemental Nations.)"

"He says he's from a village called Village hidden in the leaves. In a country called Land of Fire, in a continent called the Elemental nations." Batman told Superman what the Uchiha said.

"Which I'm pretty sure does not exist on Earth." Superman stated the obvious. "Maybe he's actually not from Earth, just like yours truly." Superman gave a suggestion.

"He's human according to his DNA." Batman reminded him.

"There's probably more to it." Superman added.

Itachi's mind went back to what the Sage said.

His mind raced. " _You've lived your life as a traitor throughout your life. Now you shall live free in the next, as a paragon. What did he mean by next life? Pass on the truth of Ninshu to this troubled world? I did die, I know I did. This is a next life, this is not my world."_

"(Batman.)" Itachi called to him. "(Can you remove these restraints? I mean no harm to you both.)" Itachi said.

Batman stepped forward. "(Why should we trust you?)" He said, with his authoritative voice.

Itachi gave his answer. "(Because you two are the only people that I can trust right now. Both of you saved me from the brink of death. I owe you both. And I've nowhere else to go, nor anyone else to turn to now.)"

Batman did not really expected this answer. "What did Itachi say?" Superman asked him. Batman then gave the entire conversation translated.

"What are you waiting for? Let him go. He's not a prisoner Batman, he hasn't done anything to prove he's hostile." Superman persuaded Batman. Despite some reluctance Batman finally did so, pushing a key from the keyboard.

The restraints became unlocked, Itachi got out of the surgery bed, his feet landing on the cold floor. "(Thank you.)"

As Itachi was still shirtless and shoeless, Superman said, "Uh maybe I'll go get him some clothes." And he flew to the upper levels of the Batcave and into Wayne Manor before Batman could say anything.

About a few moments later Superman returned now with a black zip-up hoodie, a red t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"These are the only things I just manged to find first." Superman said, Batman just gave him an irritated look.

Tossing them to Itachi, the Uchiha quickly put them on. Now Itachi was wearing his new hoodie, his new red t-shirt, his old grey pants and his new sneakers.

Now Superman, Batman and Itachi stood together. The World's Finest Plus One. Although the height difference between Itachi and the other two was very apparent.

"(What is this?)" Batman asked Itachi as both saw the image of his 'additional circulatory system' on the computer. Itachi inside was being a little awed by the computer. He had seen computers before when he was still an ANBU in Konohagakure, but they look completely ancient compared to this technological wonder. He wondered just much has technology advanced in this world.

Now Itachi realised what he was looking at.

"(That's my chakra pathway system.)" He said to the both of them.

"(Chakra pathway system?)" Batman asked. "Chakra?" Superman raised an eyebrow. Batman knew what chakra was, but he suspected that Itachi's definition of chakra is different with his.

"(Yes. How you managed to map this out is beyond me. But why did you do it?)" Itachi said, a little suspicious now.

"(I was checking if you were suffering from any ailments. So far there's nothing.)" Batman said, "(But here's my next question. What is chakra?)"

Itachi's face was stoic, although there was a hint of confusion, but he reminded himself, this was not his world.

Nevertheless, he tried to explain what chakra was in its basics, being a form of life energy and what would happened should one run out of it.

Batman's eyes narrowed, and relayed to information to Superman. Hearing this, Superman just had a confused but not too worried face.

Superman then said, "You know since neither of us have whatever he was talking about inside of us, and wherever he came from might not be from this Earth-"

"You're pretty eager to settle with that conclusion aren't you?" Batman interrupted him.

"(It'd be nice if I could actually understand what you two are saying. Especially since I'm right here next to you two.)" Itachi said, catching their attention.

"(You know Superman doesn't speak Japanese.)" Batman said to him.

"(Japanese?)"

"(That's the name of your language. Or do they have a different name for it where you're from?)"

Itachi just kept silent, not sure of how to answer to that question.

"Ask him where his family is. They've got to be worried." Superman said. Batman asked Itachi the question.

"(They're…gone. They're all gone.)" Itachi answered, his stoic expression slightly slipping but still intact.

"They're gone, that's what he said." Batman told Superman, leading to a sorrow look on his face. Batman still had a suspicious look on his face.

"(Wait here. Don't touch anything.)" Batman said to Itachi, not leaving any room for question. He gestured Superman to follow him, out of ear reach from Itachi. Superman gave a gentle pat on Itachi's shoulder while giving a smile before joining Batman.

* * *

"I don't like this." Batman bluntly stated.

"Always the cynical, can't help it can you?" Superman shot back.

"He claims to be from a place that is obviously not from around here. He does not know how he got to Gotham City. He speaks Japanese, but he's not aware that the language is named as such. Then there's that chakra of his. None of this is adding up."

"Look, what I'm seeing here is a kid, without any family, without any idea where he is and without any place to stay. Why don't you cut the kid some slack?" Superman said.

"It's not just that. It's his sudden appearance, along with the things that has happened of late." Batman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Over the past few months there's been breaches in our global deep space monitoring network. And not a single evidence behind it."

"And no one's claimed responsibility?"

"No, there's more to this than meets the eye."

"You're not seriously thinking that Itachi has something to do with it do you?"

"You were the one who gave the suggestion that he's not from Earth despite having human DNA. Maybe he's actually like you, from the stars. Maybe he's actually from a place on Earth we've never heard of. Or maybe it's something else. Things are not making any sense at all." Batman explained.

"Well now what?" Superman asked.

"There's one thing he hasn't told us yet." Batman answered.

"And what's that?"

Batman turned and went up to Itachi. Superman followed. The two stood in front of Itachi, and Itachi was not exactly comfortable with this supposed confrontation.

"(Who are you?)" Batman asked the Uchiha.

Itachi said, "(I have told you, my name-)"

"(I think you know exactly what I am asking for here.)" Batman cut him off mid-sentence, his cold and strict. "(I want the whole truth, no matter how ugly it is. Who are you really?)"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed a little, he was not liking this at all. Finally he let out a sigh.

"(I do not think I am actually from this world, this reality, this plane of existence. The ugly truth? For most of my life I hid the truth, hoping that if things were kept in the dark it would have been safer for the things I held dear.)" Itachi closed his eyes. "(But then my actions betrayed me, I've made the mistake of not being truthful to what I held precious from the start, thus I stood as a failure. But perhaps in this world, I should start with the truth, I do not wish to make the same mistake to the people whom I'm indebted to. And if I'm to be judged because of the truth, then so be it. The truth will set me free nevertheless."

He opened his eyes. "(Who am I really? I shall show you.)" His onyx eyes turned red with three tomoe. Batman and Superman gazed in question at the eyes.

Sharingan.

"(I will show you everything.)"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, hope I've done it well.**

 **And yes I'm making Itachi show the truth right at the start. I felt that he learned about what would happen if he kept the truth hidden after Sasuke and all.**

 **His past May still bite him in the future, and be used against him. We'll have to see.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth and Justice

**Hey folks, back with a new chapter.**

 **Hope this chapter will be enjoyable for you guys. Thank you for reading this fic, much appreciated.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts on what to improve.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth and Justice

" _The Sage put me in this new, 'troubled' world to live free so he said. I lived as a liar for most of my whole life, I lied to the people I care for, myself included, I deluded myself. I could not acknowledge myself then, thus I failed. But now in this new life, perhaps this could change. I do not wish to fail as how I did then, having the truth used against me because I lied all the time. Besides, Batman demanded for the whole, ugly truth. He shall have it then. These two are the only people I can depend on right now in this new world, and maybe this will be my token of faith to them. Whatever happens next, will be true and just."_

Itachi's Sharingan was revealed to Batman and Superman.

"(I will show you everything.)"

* * *

" _So this is…the Great Ninja War." Itachi watched the horror of war, people killing each other and destroying oppositions._

 _Itachi at a young age sliced the throat of the Iwa Nin with a kunai and he dropped dead after a battle in war. "Why did this shinobi try to kill me?" He asked Uchiha Fugaku, his father._

" _Because this is war." The father said._

…

…

 _Uchiha Sasuke was born. Itachi was now an older brother. A life was born._

…

 _The presence of the Kyuubi came. It's destruction and carnage was massive. So many people died, so many people suffered._

…

…

 _Graduating from the Academy right at the age of seven, Itachi had his genin team, he made bonds, friends. And right at the age of eight, he lost them, his bond severed, and his Sharingan awakened._

…

…

" _I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'll be part of ANBU from today. I'm looking forward to working with you." An eleven year old Itachi said in his new ANBU uniform as he joined Team Ro._

" _I'm going to watch over Konoha from within the shadows." Itachi thought._

 _To spy on his own clan, to be a double agent, that was what he was going to be._

…

…

 _Tension between the Uchiha and Konoha was not reducing, distrust was still present and it was only going to get worse. Itachi and Shisui stood on a cliff._

" _I'm against a coup d'état as well. But I t would take something big to stop it." Itachi said._

" _I know. But you shouldn't do anything." Shisui said._

" _Why is that?"_

" _Some members on the Police Force are suspicious of you. And I've been ordered to spy on you."_

…

…

" _It's too late to stop the coup d'état by the Uchiha. If civil war break out in Konoha, other nations are sure to attack which means a full-scale war. I was going to try to stop the coup with Kotoamatsukami, but Danzo stole me right eye." Shisui said without one eye in his right socket as both Shisui and Itachi stood on the cliff yet again. "He doesn't trust me. He intends to protect Konoha his own way, no matter what it takes or how it looks. I suspect he'll come after my left eye as well. So I want to give it to you before he has a chance." Shisui removed his other eye and handed it to Itachi. "You're the only person I can count on, my best friend. Please protect this village…and the honour of the Uchiha name._

 _After a crow from Itachi took the eye, Itachi asked, "I accept it, what will you do now?"_

" _If I die, several circumstances will change." Shisui said as he steppd back towards the edge of the cliff. "I've left a note already."_

" _Wait Shisui!" Itachi tried to stop him._

" _Don't try to stop me, Itachi." Shisui said, and leaned back falling off the cliff._

" _Shisui!" Itachi reached out but to no success, his best friend was gone. He closed his eyes, and blood leaked out from his socket. He opened them, and they were revealed._

 _Mangekyou Sharingan._

…

…

 _Dissatisfaction towards Konoha was high among the Uchiha._

" _The Uchiha intends to revolt against Konoha." Itachi now an ANBU captain at thirteen reported to Konoha higher ups._

" _We cannot allow this." Koharu said. "If they are going to start a revolution and usurp our power, we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of Konoha."_

" _Wait Koharu, don't rush to such a decision." Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage said._

" _But Hiruzen, the Uchiha Clan will not be dissuaded. We must take measures to avoid mayhem. And that includes innocent children." Danzo said with Itachi present, the man who stole Shisui's eye, the one who pushed the Uchiha into isolation, the man who wanted to cut what he saw as the darkness from the Village from the start, namely the Uchiha Clan._

" _Don't say such things in front of Itachi." Hiruzen said, "Taking on the Uchiha will be no easy task. There must be a strategy of some sort we can use."_

" _We have no time. We must strike pre-emptively." Danzo said. "If we join forces with our respective ANBU forces and launch an attack from behind, it will be over quick._

" _The Uchiha are old comrades in arms. I'd like to use words first before any force is required. I will come up with a strategy."_

…

" _Despite what Lord Third said, he will protect Konoha if push comes to shove, that's the kind of man he is." Danzo said to Itachi. "In which case even Hiruzen as Hokage, will have no choice but to take measures. Whether it results in war or not, the moment the coup d'état happens, the Uchiha will put themselves in a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent little brother. However, there is a way to spare just your little brother prior to that. If things come to pass, your brother will likely come to know the truth. If he witness a Konoha Shinobi kill his entire clan, it will give him a vengeful heart towards Konoha. And then unfortunately he will have to die as well."_

" _Is that a threat?" Itachi, expressionless and stoic._

" _No, I just want you to make a choice." Danzo gave the ultimatum._

" _Either align with the Uchiha, launch the coup d'état and be slaughtered with your clan, or side with Konoha, save your little brother before the attack, and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha."_

…

…

" _Fine, I shall assist you as promised." The masked man in front of Itachi said._

" _I'm counting on you then." Itachi said,_

" _I'm going to help you annihilate the Uchiha because I have another goal. I want to you keep your eyes closed for that. If you need a place to go, join my organization." Tobi said._

" _Your organization?"_

" _I call it the Akatsuki."_

…

…

 _ **Tsukuyomi**_

 _The life that Uchiha Izumi always wanted, the happy, joyful and wonderful life she wanted with Uchiha Itachi was given to her. She collapsed in Itachi's arms dying peacefully after living her whole life with him._

…

 _The massacre commenced. Every Uchiha was met with the sword and death swiftly followed. A genocide was committed._

…

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san. I…"_

" _I know, Itachi." Uchiha Mikoto said._

" _Itachi, just promise me this." Fugaku said. "Take care of Sasuke."_

 _Itachi's eyes filled with tears. "I will." His hands gripping his sword shook._

" _Do not fear. This is the path you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant. Our philosophies may differ, but I am proud of you."_

…

" _Foolish brother. If you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me. And live on in shame. Run and run. Cling desperately for life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eyes I bear now." Itachi gave his speech to his petrified brother in the night, showing his Mangekyou Sharingan._

 _Acting as the villain to save his brother._

…

" _First, you have my gratitude. Civil war had been averted in Konoha. Peace in the village has been maintained." Third Hokage thanked Itachi. "But even so, I sincerely regret that there was no other way to achieve it."_

" _I apologize Lord Third." Itachi who was kneeling as an ANBU said._

" _I'm the one who should apologize. You will be branded as a rogue nin who killed his clan. And will be listed in the Bingo book as a fugitive wanted dead or alive. What will you do?"_

" _I found aid from a group named Akatsuki, I intend to stay close to them to sure that a promise is not broken."_

…

…

" _From now on…you are Itachi of the Akatsuki." Pain stood before him, handing the ring to him. Uchiha Itachi was now part of the Akatsuki._

…

…

" _Forgive me Sasuke. This is the end." Itachi smiled and tapped his little brother's forehead for the last time after years has passed, before death consumed him. And his body finally went limp and collapsed._

…

…

 _The Fourth Great Ninja War. Reanimation has taken place, Uchiha Itachi was resurrected in a twisted sense. And was forced to do Kabuto's bidding. However he has managed to escaped that, with Kotoamatsukami. Now he was going to defend Konoha once more._

 _And Uchiha Itachi has left Uchiha Sasuke in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto._

…

 _The Uchiha brothers united for the final time, Itachi had defeated Kabuto with Izanami. Kabuto was forced to undo the Edo Tensei._

 _Before Uchiha Itachi left for good, he showed his brother the truth behind everything. Itachi did not ask Sasuke to forgive him, but he did imparted one last truth to him._

" _I will love you forever."_

…

 _His story should have been over, to be at peace in the Pure Lands. However he was still needed according to the Sage. And was revived._

 _Now he live again._

* * *

Itachi turned off the Sharingan, showing everything to the World's Finest.

Both of them held their temples of their heads, after the genjutsu.

After recovering, both laid eyes on Itachi. Both had extremely puzzled looks, they had just been introduced to a new world, they had just witnessed things they could not have imagined.

Unfortunately one thing still lingered in their minds, the Uchiha Downfall.

"Y-You killed so many innocent people! You killed your own parents!" Superman in an outburst raised his voice. Itachi didn't understand the words, but it was clear Superman was appalled at his actions as he would expect.

Before anyone could react, Superman's eyes glowed red and he exhaled, releasing his super breath on Itachi. He was blown all the way back to the wall of the Batcave to detain him. Itachi was slammed against a wall by super breath. He was pinned down by the wind, all four limbs planted on the wall and he couldn't even turn to face Superman let alone show him his eyes.

Itachi tried to move his arms, but the force of wind kept Itachi's arms immobile unable to make a hand sign. The force of wind continued to beat down on his body.

"Superman!" Batman shouted, his voice combating the wind. "Enough! He was forced to do it!" He grabbed Superman's shoulders to get his attention.

Realizing this Superman stopped his outburst, the winds dissipated. Itachi plopped right onto the ground panting for oxygen. _"What was that, fuuton?"_ Itachi thought recovering from the blast of wind.

Superman quickly went up to Itachi, extending a hand to him.

"Itachi, I'm really sorry." Superman said as sincere as he truly was. "I'm sorry."

Itachi assumed he was apologising seeing his sorrow face, he took Superman's hand and he was helped up.

"I'm…sorry." Itachi repeated what Superman said. Batman then stepped in. "Itachi."

"(You asked for the whole truth, and I've showed it to you. No matter how ugly it is.)" Itachi said.

"(How did you do what did to us just now?)" The Bat asked.

"(I've placed you both in a genjutsu. To show you who I was. I've done it through a kekkei genkai. Only the people from my clan possess these eyes.)" Itachi showed his Sharingan again, noticing that none of them have chakra in them at all, but kept his shock hidden.

"(It is the Sharingan.)"

Batman's eyes narrowed, his scowl was intense. "(Wait here. Don't. Move.)"

* * *

Batman and Superman were on the main level of the Batcave, while Itachi waited downstairs.

"How the heck did he showed us all of that earlier?" Superman asked. "I'm completely stumped with this." Superman said. "What would you make of him?"

"I asked him to tell us who he was. He did that through a hereditary ability with his eyes. Casting an illusion." Batman said as he got on his seat in front of the Batcomputer.

"It's like watching some sort of first person movie or something." Superman messaged his eyes, pacing around.

"Just watching? To me it was feeling every single thing in it. Like I was actually in that world." Batman said.

"Well it was just like watching a movie to me." Superman repeated. "I was still able to hear the three of us being in the Batcave."

"Maybe his ability does not affect Kryptonians as badly as it does to humans." Batman deduced.

"Anyway what would you say about Itachi?" Superman asked his friend.

"I would say, Itachi was a child soldier. Wherever he's from, this village he used to live, they seem to have their military forces recruited and trained at a very young age, maybe they have to because other nations around his home are against each other all the time. His village's enemies must be incredibly powerful." Batman said as his was on the Batcomputer, making a new case file with what he had just learned.

"Where he's from, whether it's another planet like Earth, an undiscovered area on Earth or another universe we still don't know and neither does he. He died and has been resurrected twice now. Died and gone to heaven twice so to say." Batman said.

"You don't look too dazzled by this like I am." Superman pointed out.

"Maybe I'm better at hiding it, I'm blown away inside." Batman said. "Anyway from what we saw, his world seems to have an exact copy of Japanese tradition and culture, if he speaking Japanese is not obvious enough. He's a Shinobi according to him, so his village's military forces deploy ninja methods and other extraordinary abilities."

"Look, from what I can understand is that his family or clan…his clan is having problems with his village or something?" Superman asked, he had a hand at his chin.

"His village was having distrust with his clan, the Uchiha Clan. Things got worse, due to the mistreatment, his clan were planning a coup d'état in retaliation. Itachi was backed into a corner. He had a friend, Shisui who was trying to stop it, but a character called Danzo, a village official intervened by stealing an eye from his friend. His friend's eye must have been part of the plan, perhaps an ability the eye possessed, perhaps something similar to what Itachi can do with his."

"The scene on the cliff, Shisui gave his remaining eye to Itachi, then killed himself." Superman played image back in his head.

"Probably to avoid getting interrogated, plus if his clan knew what happened, it would instantly start a war." Batman said.

"Ok as disgusting as the eye part sounds, why didn't that village official use the eye he had taken to stop whatever was to come later?" Superman asked.

"That's a good question." Batman acknowledged.

"Things were getting worse because the original plan was thwarted. The village leader wanted to use negotiation first, but behind the village leader's back, the village official Danzo gave Itachi the order to wipe out his clansmen, including his family, loved ones, the only one excluded was his innocent younger brother who was completely unaware of the plan his clan was having. Itachi did all of it at such a young age."

"That is just…I don't even have any words for that. He stopped civil war sure but…the punishment is supposed to come after the crime." Superman had a serious pensive face, "I know that things have grey areas, but this is just taking it way too high."

"That Danzo wanted all of this to happen." Batman said, his eyes narrowed. "That's why he gave the mission to Itachi. He was just a child soldier then, easy to manipulate, control, deceive, and exploit."

"It's clear Itachi's having regret in this." Superman said.

"He set his brother on the belief that he was a criminal, setting him on a path of revenge. And then he joined some terrorist organization to spy on, called Akatsuki. He then 'let' his brother kill him so to say, to play his criminal act to the end." Batman recalled what he'd seen.

"And then he became a zombie or something?" Superman asked, still trying to take what he'd seen.

"Something like that, reanimation. It was during a new war that was occurring." Batman added more in the case file. "He was resurrected to do an enemy's bidding. But he overcame that control, with his friend's eye he kept safe before he died the first time."

"Then after that his brother joined him right?" Superman said.

"He defeated the one who was responsible for the reanimation, with the aid of his brother. He cleared things up with his brother before dying again." Batman said. "But then somehow he ended up here, the rest is history."

"Just when you thought you've seen everything." Superman stopped pacing around and sighed.

"I tell that to myself all the time." Batman said, he finished his case file on the computer.

"You know, maybe…just maybe, he's a bit like us." Superman softly said. Batman turned his chair around giving him a look, telling him to explain without words.

"He's by the definition of the word, an alien. And he has suffered losses, he lost precious people." Superman said sympathetically.

"True, but that does not change what he had done." Batman said coldly. "He's killed too many people."

"He's just a kid Bruce."

"A kid who's moulded by war. He's not a rich kid or a farm boy, he's not like us. His upbringing created ideologies polar to ours, he has the capacity to kill without hesitation." Batman then added. "But I will give him this, he has a lot of courage to tell us his story. And he has more experience in warfare than the both of us combined."

"Which is why we need to watch over him." Superman said, "He's in a new world now, and we need to make sure he does not repeat any terrible thing he did in his previous world. To do things right here."

"Really? You are showing compassion now? A minute ago you were hell-bent on blowing him into pieces." Batman said.

"Ok that was just a flip out, and I regret that alright? After what he showed us, what he did, I mean how'd you expect me to react to all of that?"

"I expect you to be rational now." Batman said.

"Why do you think I've said my earlier suggestion?"

"Just because he's complied in telling us the truth, doesn't change the fact that he has made disastrous mistakes, mistakes that are too big."

Superman crossed his arms. "All the more reason why we have to help him. You can call me naïve, but my guts say that Itachi, a kid whose now have been put on this world alone, deserves better, despite what he's done."

Batman was silent to this for a moment, "Why would he tell us everything?"

"Didn't you ask him to do so?" Superman asked him.

"Yes b-"

"Then what else is there to it?"

"He said he wants to gain our trust. But this is not exactly something you'd share to gain trust, especially something this sensitive, and controversial. It must be something else."

"(Are you wondering why I would tell you everything about me?)" A voice came from behind them.

Both of them turned to Itachi walking up the stairs. Batman closed the case file on the computer and opened up another program. He was a little irritated that Itachi did not follow his order, not waiting downstairs.

"(You can understand us?)" Batman asked Itachi. Superman saw the computer running the program, displaying the translation for him to see.

"(No, I'm just making an educated guess.)" Itachi said.

"(So tell us.)" Batman said.

"(Before I give you my reason. I'm going to ask you what you've asked me. Who are you both really?)" Itachi threw the question back to them.

"We protect people, we save lives. We're here to help. We want to do our part for a brighter future." Superman answered after seeing the translation on the Batcomputer. "Tell him Batman."

Batman was getting annoyed playing translator but kept it hidden and relayed what Superman said to Itachi.

"(I did it in hoping you two would believe that I could be trusted, I'm aware that it is paradoxical. But I'm sure it would be a lot worse should the truth be revealed by any other means. I do not want who I was then be used against me now like before. This is my token of faith, to the people who saved my life earlier.)" Itachi explained.

Batman had a stoic look while Superman had an understanding face.

"(There's something else isn't there?)" Batman asked.

"(You two protect people right?)" Itachi asked the two. "(Like what's the word? Heroes?)"

"That's what we do Itachi." Superman said after seeing the translation. "It's what we stand for. Justice."

Batman repeated what Superman said in Japanese for the Uchiha.

"(You've seen how my world was like, it's people and forces of various kinds. There could be a time we need to work together, where you may need my help.)" Itachi said crossing his arms.

Batman caught on and made a nod.

"What? What's he talking about?" Superman asked.

"Itachi is the first person that we know, to come here from his world." Batman said.

"You're thinking he might not be the only one in the future? Quite a stretch isn't it? That's a really big 'if'. You said it yourself he has 'died and gone to heaven'." Superman pointed out.

"He is a living proof that his world exist and he is living proof that there is a path between his world and ours, unattainable or not."

"This just reinforces what I've said. We need to work together, he can help." Superman persuaded Batman.

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed. He finally turned to Itachi. "(Whatever you've told us, stays with the three of us. Do not go telling it to anyone else, not everyone will appreciate you being upfront with you background.)" He said to Itachi. "(We're willing to let your past, be the past…for now. If you're willing to help, it will be on our terms.)"

Superman extended a hand showing a forgiving smile.

The gesture of forgiveness, of hope, to all that he'd done. To be forgiven after all the horrors he had committed. It was a shining of hope in his darkness, to live free again, in this new world.

He reached out. Superman and Itachi, a genuine smile on his face. A new bond was formed.

After that, Superman brought his hand back. Itachi then extended his hand to Batman.

The Dark Knight did not move for a moment. However, despite his differences with the Man of Steel he respected him. And he may not be too trusting of Itachi, he respected his courage, and understood the pain of the losses he suffered. To be stripped of innocence and robbed of childhood.

If Itachi has given his token of faith, then perhaps Batman may have Itachi in the circle of trust, he may need to regardless.

Batman extended his hand too and they shook, the two warriors nodded. An alliance was formed.

Superman then asked Batman, "Alright, I'm going to be expected in Metropolis soon, why don't you bring him upstairs to get comfortable?"

"What made you think I intend to show him upstairs? There's a reason why I'm still wearing the mask." Batman said.

"You're kidding right? He can't stay in this cave all the time."

"There is still the issue of the deep space monitoring network breaches I need to investigate. If you're so supportive of your new friend, why don't you watch over him?"

"You mean have him stay with me in Metropolis? I'm going to be busy with the nation's capital, and then I'm going to be busy in the days to come. Plus I don't speak Japanese, how will I communicate with him with a language barrier? On top of that, you're better equipped in housing guests."

"Either he stays down here or you come up with something. He is. Not. Going. Upstairs." Batman said firmly.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and that I did the characters right here.**

 **Hope to see in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Vengeance The Night

**Hello everyone and I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **And I got to notify you guys.**

 **Things sadly are going to be extremely busy for me as this chapter has been posted.**

 **Final year in Polytechnic with final year project, it's going to be very packed.**

 **I will try my best to write as much I can, all I can ask from my dear readers is to please be patient, I do intend to finish this story. I could try to overcome this busy state by maybe posting shorter chapters. And I apologize for any grammatical errors to come.**

 **Shout out to Two Half One Whole, looking forward to your next chapter XD**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Vengeance. The Night.

"Ok just don't freak out or anything." Superman said to Itachi, levitating above him.

"(You're going to be staying with Superman for the time being.)" Batman said to Itachi.

"This could have been so much more convenient if you would just let him upstairs you know." Superman to Batman unamused with a deadpan face.

"You're the one who did not find it acceptable to let him stay down here." Batman countered.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally acceptable. If this ends up being awkward, it's your fault Batman." Superman said with sarcasm, which did not bother Bats.

Superman was hovering over Itachi. "Come on, let's go." Reaching out with both of his hands for Itachi. Understanding, Itachi reached up to grab Superman's hands.

Superman flew up higher with Itachi, the Uchiha's feet left the ground. Superman flew to the Batwing airstrip and out of the Batcave. Itachi was going to have the grand feeling of flight for the first time in his life, in this new world.

Superman flew out of the airstrip in the Batcave, and out into the night, taking flight to Metropolis.

* * *

"Whoa…whoa…wha…wha…" Itachi tried to be silent as best he could feeling the sensation of flight. Using chakra to leap great bounds is one thing, but flying with no chakra, unbound by gravity, to soar high in the sky was more than a breath taking experience.

Superman flew across Gotham City, with Itachi taking in the bird's eye view over Gotham City, its skyscrapers below Itachi's feet. The clouds brushing against Itachi's face, his fair flowing gracefully with the wind. The streets was so far below him, the street lamps giving off small dots light.

He heard of the Tsuchikage having the ability to levitate and move in the sky, but it was nothing compared this, flying with incredible speed.

A grin slowly crept into Itachi's mouth, a small laugh leaked out of Itachi. A joy he had not experienced before as he was flying in the sky thanks to Superman.

Soon, they have left Gotham City, now the view consisted of trees and grasslands, and then they were over the bay between the two cities, the Uchiha looked down, seeing the large stretch of water. Itachi was still having a sense of elation as he flew with Superman's assistance.

Shortly after, Superman said to Itachi. "There it is Itachi, Metropolis."

The sight of the new city appear in the distance, the City Of Tomorrow. The buildings were even taller than those he'd seen in Gotham, piercing through the sky and more, with its lights in buildings and streets shining bright in the night.

"Me…tropolis." Itachi repeated what Superman said, he didn't know what he was saying, but could only guess that that was the city's name.

"Sugoi…"

They flew cross the first building, Itachi was taking the sight of so many huge, bright and towering buildings everywhere. Trees, buildings, perhaps even mountains in Konohagakure could not match to the height these buildings were reaching. Neither was it this brightly lit at night in Konohagakure.

They crossed another building, this one in particular had a golden sphere, and the sphere looked like a map he'd never seen before.

"That's Daily Planet Itachi. Daily Planet." Superman said, looking at the building and Itachi set his eyes on it.

"Daily Planet." Itachi repeated.

Superman continued holding onto Itachi by his hands, still flying through Metropolis. Both were trying to ignore the fact that they were holdings hand for a certain amount of time.

"Alright there's my place Itachi." Superman said, heading for an apartment building, just as tall like the rest of the other buildings around.

Superman was then levitating over his apartment's open window, "Welcome to my place Itachi." Superman said to Itachi, he let go of his hands and the Uchiha landed inside, followed by Superman.

Itachi took off his sneakers before he stepped inside further, still taking in the fact that he had just flown.

"Well uh this the first time someone as ever stayed over at my place." Superman said to Itachi. The Uchiha listened, but all Itachi did in reply was shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, you still don't understand English." Superman said. "This is going to be a problem." Thinking of what to do, he went to get a pillow from his bedroom and an extra blanket from his cupboard.

"Over here Itachi." Superman pointed at the sofa in the living room. "You could get some sleep here." He placd the pillow and blanket on the sofa.

Itachi understood, with the pillow and blanket. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Superman nodded with a smile. At least he knew what was 'thank you' in Japanese.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." He zipped into the bathroom, the bedroom and back into the living room.

"These are for you." Superman handed Itachi a spare toothbrush, a towel, a white t-shirt and dark grey shorts. "So you don't have to sleep in those outdoor clothes."

"Arigatou." Itachi took them.

"Good night Itachi."

Superman allowed Itachi to use the bathroom, he didn't need to. Just a quick change of clothes and Clark Kent was already hitting the bed.

In the bathroom, Itachi had his quick shower, this world was not _that_ different from his world, and not everything was completely alien to him.

After the shower and brushing his teeth, Itachi tried out his new clothes.

Unfortunately, the new clothes were sized for Clark Kent, not for Itachi Uchiha. He looked at himself, the white t-shirt was very loose, and so was his shorts. He would have to get a hair tie for his hair.

" _Well this will have to do."_ Itachi thought, and went back to the sofa. He plopped right onto the sofa, an arm covering his eyes.

He had just gotten a taste of what flying felt like. He had formed bonds and alliances with exceptional people. He was thankful that this world was not exactly completely different. Clothes are still clothes, buildings are still buildings, and people are still people.

A part of him however still had hesitation in this. He does not know how to speak the language Superman and Batman were speaking, he knew he would have to learn it very quickly. But Batman had mentioned that his language was named Japanese, which means his language exist in this word, and people do speak it. It was incredibly peculiar to him, a world with multiple languages.

However, now as when he could put his mind at rest, he could think more clearly. And right now he was feeling intimidated, daunted…afraid.

The Academy did not train him for this, to be brought into a whole new world. Not even being an Akatsuki member prepared him for such things.

He wondered how he was supposed to live in this new world, where to stay, how to earn money, and what he supposed to do with what the Sage told him.

His mind drifted on what would be happening right now back at the Shinobi world, did the war end? Did Naruto save Sasuke? What became of Konoha?

His teeth clenched a bit as horrible thoughts went into his head. After that genjutsu he had casted on Batman and Superman, he faced what he had done once again as well. His mind trailed back to his parents' last moments. He let out a grieving sigh, his parents may not hold him any ill-will, but it did not make him feel any better.

He shifted his body to lie on his side, closing his eyes. Trying to get some sleep was first thing he needed to do right now, try to at least.

* * *

Morning came and the sunlight hit Itachi's face from the window. His eyes twitched and opened, he scanned his surroundings, and nothing was different than when he arrived at night.

Only thing different was the smell of toast hitting his nose. Getting up from the sofa and straightening his hair, he turned to see the kitchen in the apartment.

A plate of toast on the dining table, a cup of coffee, and a book.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." He heard Superman saying, Itachi turned around to see him. However, he was not exactly dressed like how he was when he first met him. Now he was wearing glasses, and was in an office clothes.

If anyone was not really paying attention, they might not know the difference.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu…uh Superman?" Itachi greeted, looking at him in his clothes.

Realising Itachi's confusion in the new apparel. Clark Kent got his blue outfit.

"Oh this." Clark took off his glasses and held the blue uniform with the 'S' in front of him.

"Superman." He said. Then he put on the glasses again and lowered the blue outfit.

"Clark Kent." He said. Taking off his glasses and holding up the blue suit again he said once more.

"Superman." He wore the glasses and lowered the costume.

"Clark Kent?" Itachi said. Clark smiled and nodded. It reminded him when he was an ANBU, where he had to wear a mask, concealing who you are when you are in another attire.

"I got up early and got this from a bookstore, it's for you." Clark said, and pointed at the book. He took it and handed it to Itachi.

He read the title flipped through the thick book, from the right.

"Oh no, no you read it from the left." Clark said, taking the book and pointed at the other side of the book. Clark flipped through the book from the left, showing it to Itachi how to read it from the start.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but he understood how the book was supposed to read. Flipping it from the left, he read the first few pages, seeing a mix of Japanese characters and characters of another language he assumed was the language Superman and Batman was using.

"(A wordbook, a vocabulary list.)" Itachi said.

"Right, uh well listen Itachi. I have to leave and attend the for the nation's capital. So just don't go anywhere alright?" Superman, and all Itachi did was shrug his shoulders, still not understanding.

With a sigh, Clark changed into the outfit with super speed.

"Just stay here ok? Stay here." Superman gestured him to stay put and handed him a particular watch.

"It's a signal watch if you need help press the button." Superman pointed at the dial.

And with that, he flew out through the window, leaving Itachi in the apartment.

" _Guess I'm stuck here. Might as well start with the book."_ Itachi sat on the dining table with the book, putting the watch around his wrist.

"Itadakimasu." Itachi took a piece of toast and opened the book. If he was going to learn a new language, he'd better do it fast.

He activated his Sharingan.

Now Itachi was back in his red t-shirt and grey pants, sitting on the sofa and flipping through the pages catching everything as fast as he could seeing every character translated.

Time has passed till it was late afternoon, he read most of the dictionary. Any attempt to speak the English language sounded crude and broken, thankfully no one was around to watch. But there was a substantial progress.

He got up from the sofa and went to the television mounted on wall, which looked way more advanced than the ones he'd seen back home. Flat screen and without any antenna on the top.

With his Sharingan still up, he inspected the television trying to find the on switch.

Finding it at the side of the television, he turned it on. And it started up quickly compared to the ones he'd seen.

The screen lit up, the news channel was on and Superman was actually on the television, standing behind a podium.

" _Superman? What are you doing over there? Where is that place?"_ Itachi sat back down on the sofa with the book in his hands, flipping through the pages and watching Superman on television.

"I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust, and I solemnly swear to all of you, that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Not just for America, but for all the world." Superman said to the audience. Itachi tried to understand what Superman had said with his dictionary, all he could catch was about upholding truth and justice.

Itachi studied the rest of the people in the auditorium that Superman was in.

" _Who are those people?"_ Itachi wondered, seeing them. They all looked different, in skin tone, in age, in attire, different people, all in one place, all applauding after Superman's speech, and the Man of Steel shook hands with the man in the black suit who stood with him on stage.

" _This is a summit, a meeting. Are these the leaders or representatives? Of villages? Countries?"_ Itachi thought, he had no idea so many countries existed.

Itachi continued watching the news channel, trying the nest he can in learning the English language with the help of his dictionary.

The channel showed Superman in a secured room, with plenty of cylinders with sharp ends, he continued to listen the news as attentively as he could

" _War…head? Warhead? Missiles? What's that?"_ Itachi flipped through the dictionary, to learn of such an advanced weapon of destructive power. He figured it would take an incredibly high tier jutsu to match it.

He watched Superman opening the warhead and pulling out a compartment inside the missile, he then saw two red beams coming from each eye from Superman, burning the wires in the compartment of the missile.

"Dojutsu?" Itachi questioned. He wondered just what else could Superman do, apart from flight, super breath and heat vision. He continued watching the news.

"Superman rocks!" A group of civilians cheered in support of Superman and Senator Carter plans of warhead dismemberment.

Then there was a change in scene on the television as the news continued, now showing a man in a red outfit, with a lightning bolt in circle on his chest, his eyes were concealed with white lens and he had two lightning bolts on each side of his head. Apparently he was getting an interview on the streets.

"Hey the big man's heart is in the right place, but give me a break. I'm the fastest man alive." The man zipped out of screen and appeared behind the interviewer, tapping him on the back. And then he zipped back in his original position. "And even I can't be at five places at once."

" _The fast…est man alive."_ Itachi said in his mind. "The fastest man alive."

The news channel still played its footage, Itachi got up from the sofa and stepped to the window, seeing Metropolis in bright daylight, the spectacular and towering city.

He turned off the television. With chakra applied on his feet he stepped outside, standing on the wall gazing the streets and the Sun shining on him. His hair flowed with the breeze.

He walked up the wall to the roof, surveying Metropolis. It was such a marvellous view. But at the same time, his concerns he thought of last night came back into his head.

With a sigh, he walked back down the wall and back into the room, intending to finish the vocabulary list book.

* * *

Evening came and Itachi did not leave the apartment. Just on the last few pages of the book, Itachi used his Sharingan to scan them all.

Superman still had not return, Itachi assumed he was going to be very busy after that summit he had attended, disarming all those missiles. Heading to the kitchen, he searched the cabinets to find where Clark kept the pans and pots.

He found one at last, placed it on the stove and lit up the flame. He then went to check in the fridge, seeing all Clark had in his fridge was fruit juice, water, milk, grape jam, butter, and a carton of eggs. That was what Itachi was looking for.

He took one egg and the oil in one of the cabinets. Pouring a bit of oil in the hot pan, he held the egg and waited. As a bubble in the oil burst, Itachi quickly cracked the egg and its contents spread in the pan. Itachi got a bit of salt on the egg, and then with a small glass of water he poured the water and covered the pan with the lid.

After a short while, he removed the lid and out came a burst of steam and the cooked egg was revealed. Now at the dining table, he had his simple dinner on a plate and a fork in his hand.

"Itadakimasu." Itachi dug in, and his dinner was settled. A quick wash at the sink and the plate was cleaned up.

* * *

Soon, night has fallen. With a glass of water in his hand he went to the window of the living room and took in the sight of the new city once more, Metropolis.

Taking a gulp of water he said, "(I know you came in from the bedroom window, Batman.)" He turned around, "(What do you need?)"

The Dark Knight stepped into the living room, his black cape cloaking his body.

The two stood in front of each other.

"You've been learning the English language." Batman noticed the dictionary on the sofa.

"I, try." Itachi said. "What do you need?"

"I need you to follow me." Batman said. "Also, this belongs to you." He revealed his hand that was hidden in the cape, which was holding his Edo Tensei robe, washed and cleaned.

He tossed it to Itachi and the Uchiha caught it.

"Where we going?" Itachi asked.

"To check on an abandoned STAR labs facility. I want to know if there's something you would recognise in the case I'm working on." Batman said stepping towards the window.

"Abandoned what sorry?" Itachi asked, still trying to catch what he said.

"(An abandoned facility from the company called STAR labs.)" Batman explained. "We have to go already."

"Superman?" Itachi asked.

"We can't wait for him. We got to go." Batman replied.

Knowing that Itachi can walk on walls, Batman was not worried that he could not keep up.

Grabbing his grapnel launcher from his belt Batman fired the cable, and he pulled himself up onto the roof top of the apartment.

Itachi put the glass of water back in the kitchen. He was wearing his red t-shirt, dark grey pants and he went to get his sneakers he got from Superman. Now he donned his Edo Tensei robe.

Climbing out of the window he stood on the wall outside, he could see Batman was up on top waiting for him.

Applying more chakra in the feet, Itachi leapt up to the roof in a single bound, surprising Batman a little. He landed gracefully in front of Batman and they faced each other, long hair and long cape flowing with the wind.

"You can jump far." Batman stated the obvious.

"You saw some things I can do. I showed you. Genjutsu." Itachi said.

"Good it will make things faster for us. Keep up." He jumped off the building, his cape stretched out and became rigid, appearing like wings. Gliding across the city to another roof. Itachi looked down at the streets, the incredible height he was at.

With chakra in his feet, he jumped up high and far, across the streets far below. He landed next to Batman. Running across the rooftops, Itachi followed behind Batman with zero effort.

The Dark Knight led on. Vengeance in the Night.

Batman fired his grapnel launcher and zipped up to another roof.

"You and Superman, don't have chakra?" Itachi asked as he made a leap, easily catching up with Batman.

"Whatever this chakra you have, no one has it here. You are the only who does." Batman replied as they both landed on the roof.

"How you alive then?" Itachi asked.

"You need chakra to stay alive?" Batman asked back, running through the roof.

"(Chakra is what flows through…people like me, everyone else, and every life. The Shinobi use chakra to perform Jutsu.)" Itachi ran at the same pace.

"(So it's your fuel?)" Batman asked.

"(Not exactly a fuel. It's our life essence, spiritual and physical. If it is gone from us, we die.)" Itachi answered.

The two leapt across to another roof, with Batman gliding and Itachi jumping with chakra at the feet.

"What is happening?" Itachi asked in English.

"There have been breaches in our deep space global security network developed from STAR labs and Wayne Tech partnership. Scanner has picked up a small amount of data flow in this abandoned facility." Batman explained.

"Deep space? Wayne Tech? Data flow? I do not understand." Itachi said.

"(Wayne Tech is branch from the multi-billion dollar company Wayne Enterprises. Maybe in your world technology is not that advanced to explore and survey outer space. Up there, the moon, the stars and planets.)" Batman said.

Itachi looked to the night sky. The thought of the capability to venture into space, the moon and beyond. It made him think, he was a Shinobi of Konohagakure from another world, and now he was brought into this world. The fact that there is actually another world apart from his Shinobi world was nerve-wracking. And now the thought of how big the universe was, a world with so many countries, and multiple continents, and the universe stretching across the Earth, the Moon, the Sun, and more.

With all this knowledge to take, Itachi Uchiha felt so small.

"(With these breaches in our deep space monitoring network, along your sudden appearance, I want to see if there is a connection. Hopefully there isn't any.)" Batman explained.

"And if you can help, all the better." Batman added.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

Gliding, grappling and leaping over rooftops, the Dark Knight and Itachi stood on the roof, across the street was the STAR Lab building, looking old and unused.

"There is it. Being a shinobi or a ninja, you should know infiltration don't you?" Batman asked with a stoic voice.

"I am average." Itachi gave his modest answer.

"Good. If there is something in there that you would be able to identify I want to know." Batman ordered.

"Hai." Itachi responded, pulling the hood of his Edo Tensei robe over his head.

With Batman's wings and Itachi's chakra, they glided and leapt respectively to the roof of the abandoned facility.

Their investigation was about to commence.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **I hope I will be able to find time to write up as much as I can.**


	5. Ch 5 Come together, Unite the League

**Hey everyone, back with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **Regarding Itachi's power level. He's going to be strong, but not like a major OP king and one hit KO. I'm only showing what he can do based of what we've seen he can do alive, and not like some solo king who can take on Madara. It will not be fair if I make him do exaggerated things that we've never seen him do before.**

 **He will have limits, weaknesses and challenges in many things, in a whole new world he not familiar with** **.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Come together. Unite the League

Batman and Itachi stood on the roof, looking through the abandoned facility's interior through the roof windows.

Batman got to an air vent, crouched down and placed two hands on the corner of the vent grill cover. With controlled strength, he pulled one corner of the cover loose, then with hands on both ends of the cover he quietly pulled it off the vent and set it aside.

"Let's go." Batman went into the vent, with Itachi following behind, both being silent as they sneaked into the building.

It was little stuffy and dusty in the vent, but they still carried on.

"Here." Batman stopped at another vent cover, he pushed the cover with controlled strength, and it came loose, with one hand holding the vent cover, Batman dropped down silently onto a catwalk. Itachi got out of the air shaft and stood on the ceiling. Itachi took in his surroundings, with run down pipes and boilers with old computers.

Batman looked up seeing the Uchiha on the ceiling, with his red eyes. Silently leaping off the catwalk he landed in front of the computers searching for any clues. Itachi crept along on the ceiling, then leaping onto a boiler and the hood fell off his head, keeping an eye on Batman while scanning the area.

"What we looking here?" Itachi silently asked with his broken English as he landed next to Batman, putting his hood back on.

"Anything out of the ordinary. Or if there's something you would recognise." Batman answered, inspecting the tables around. Something caught his attention and he motioned Itachi to come over.

"Do you know what this is?" Batman asked Itachi, pointing at the object on the table.

Itachi set his eyes on it. "(I don't know. Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen.)"

The object had a mixture of red, grey and black, but it was nothing much to go on. "But if this thing is here, maybe it's no use anymore." Itachi said.

"To whoever, or whatever owned it." Batman said. "Could be a device, or a tool-"

Sounds coming from the offices got them both quiet. Both hid behind the boiler and peeked to see lights in the offices. And out came two people, an old white man in a lab coat and a black woman in a lab coat. Itachi was able to make out that the lab coats had a 'W' on the chest pockets.

They watched as the two scientists left the facility.

"You know who are they?" Itachi asked.

"Wayne Tech employees apparently. Check the offices." Batman said. They got into offices. Batman got out a torchlight shining the place. The offices looked normal, all except for something in the corner, which had both Batman's and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

They were pods of some kind, grey secreted resins with red membrane, holding people inside, the same people who had just let the building.

"What in the world?" Itachi said.

"Do you know what this is?" Batman said as he got out a batarang. With his Sharingan, Itachi analysed whatever he could, but he could not get anything.

"Sorry. I don't know." Itachi said. "(There is not a single chakra trace in any of this…pods that holding these people. I've never seen anything like it.)"

Itachi then said, "Earlier you said deep space. You're thinking…"

"Maybe." Batman said and used his batarang and cut the membrane. The liquid inside spilled all over the floor and Itachi stepped back. The person fell out of the pod and Batman caught him, the same old white man whom they saw leaving the building.

Itachi got next to Batman, helping him set the person from the pod down properly. Itachi got two fingers at the person's neck.

"Alive." Itachi said.

"Then who left the building? And why leave this person alive?" Batman asked.

"Clone?"

"Probably something else. Let's get the others out."

Before they could do so however, Itachi turned to face the door, getting on guard. Batman shined the light as well. The sounds of growling was heard. And out came a nasty looking dog, snarling at them.

"(Guard dog?)" Itachi said, wondered how he did not notice one was around. He focused his Sharingan at it.

 **Genjutsu: Sharingan**

But something was wrong, the dog was not being affected, genjutsu was not working. The dog barked and lunged at Itachi. The Uchiha saw the attack coming and leapt to the side, as did Batman. Both dodged the attack and the dog slammed into the wall making a large crack.

Itachi realized now, this was not a dog.

"Not a dog." Itachi said.

Batman nodded as both prepared themselves. The dog got up and ran for them again. Itachi leapt up to the wall, Batman jumped up grabbed a pole and swung up and perched on the top of the wall. The dog went after Itachi, walking up the wall in a stalking way, before shifting in its true form. Morphing into a grotesque form a mutated creature on fours, slimy with razor sharp teeth, red, grey and black in colour.

"What is this thing?" Itachi eyes widened a bit. The creature lunged at Itachi, but a cable with a black sharp end stabbed through the creature. Batman with his grapnel launcher yanked the mutant dog off the wall away from Itachi.

As the dog was being pulled off the wall it changed its target. In the air, it turned its body around and pounced on Batman, knocking him down to the ground.

Jaws with sharp teeth were aiming for Batman's throat as he held the dog's head back. Before the dog could through any further, the scruff of its neck was grabbed. Itachi pulled the mutated dog off Batman and with a hard throw, Itachi slammed the dog onto the floor a few feet away from them. The dog skidded across the floor and smashed into another wall.

Itachi weaved the six hand seals.

Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma Tora

 **Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Itachi breathed out a burst of flame, safely sized for indoors. The flames engulfed the mutant dog, its form melted with the fire. Itachi heard something else, a beeping sound. His brought his hand seeing the watch Superman had given him was emitting the audible ping. He figured it must have been activated at some point during the fight.

He reached a hand out to Batman whom was still on the ground.

"I'm fine." Batman said, getting up on his own, seeing the small burning remains. "You can breathe fire?"

"(Katon Ninjutsu.)" Itachi said stepped out the fire.

"Hm." Batman went to free the others in the pods. Itachi went to the spot where the mutated dog lay, now all that's left were ashes.

"You know what this is?" Itachi asked Batman. "Genjutsu did not work on it."

"No, never seen this before. Maybe your mind trick did not work because you thought it was a dog." Batman answered, placing the unconscious people he had freed from the pods on the floor.

"(It's guarding these people. Whoever or whatever is behind this, is disguising as these employees from Wayne Tech to breach into the Deep space security.)" Batman said.

"For what?" Itachi asked.

Batman stood up and gave his answer. "Leave us vulnerable."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"(Our deep space security has been compromised, we're blind to whatever comes from above should the event occur.)"

"Like what?" Itachi asked.

Before Batman could answer, the door from outside opened and Superman came inside. "Itachi? Are you in here?" He followed the sound from the watch and entered the offices, seeing the Batman and Itachi along with the mess in the room.

"What is going on here?" Superman asked the two.

Before they could answer, the room started to shake a little. Everyone looked out the window, the deafening sound and bright fiery light came as a meteorite went past them. And it was heading for Metropolis City Park. The sound of the meteorite crashing through the park to a halt was heard through all of Metropolis.

Superman's feet left the ground and flew out of the STAR Lab facility. Batman ran out of the building and Itachi followed. Batman pressed a button on his belt.

"Go follow Superman. I'll catch up." Batman said to Itachi.

"(Then what are you doing?)" Itachi asked.

"Evening the odds." Batman answered. "Now go."

Itachi's eyes squinted, wondering what Batman was planning, he jumped up high, running up the wall and onto the roof, seeing Superman in the sky with the Sharingan along with the large smoke in the distance, Itachi followed.

* * *

Leaping high across the roofs. He could see the meteorite at the park. Vehicles he had seen when first arrived on this world were damaged all over the area on the ground.

Crowds were gathering around the fallen rock as the military encircled around it. Itachi on the roof observed what was happening.

Suddenly the rock started to shake and rumble and out emerged a leg of some kind, sharp, long and grey. And it was storeys tall. But before the leg smash down on a couple of bystanders, Superman grabbed them and flew out of harm's way. Out came another leg, just as horrid as the first one, and out came another.

The rest of the body came out of the meteorite, leaving itachi to take in the sight of what it truly was.

A massive tripod, taller than the buildings, a mixture of red, grey and black. The head of the had a centre red spot, and it lit up and fire a beam at a car, it exploded and fire spread around.

The crowd started retreating, crying out in fear and panic.

Itachi's jaw slowly dropped, seeing the tripod as it blasted another beam at the streets. He has never seen anything like this before. Superman in the air flew towards it, pulling back a fist. But the tripod blasted him first into the ground.

Itachi watched as the Man of Steel got shot down. Men in uniforms assembled to fight, each had some sort of hand held weapons from what Itachi could see. And they fired their weapons at the tripod which had no effect. The tripod blasted its laser across the streets, creating more havoc and the men scattered.

Mayhem increased through the tripod's wake, people screaming and running.

A news van caught the tripod's attention and shot a beam of laser. It exploded and the destroyed van was sent flying up into the air and gravity pulled it down. A black haired woman in a purple blouse and violet skirt, along with her cameraman were about to be crushed by the falling, burning van.

Lois Lane cried out and closed her eyes, but she did not feel anything crashing down on her. She opened her eyes, to see something catching the burning van. A large, massive skeletal hand emitting a red aura around it catching the van right above her and her cameraman.

Lois saw who owned the hand, seeing a person in a hooded cloak encased with what she could guess was a large ribcage with the same red aura surrounding it. The skeletal hand put the car down away from her.

Lois saw the hooded person, trying to see the face, but the long black hair fringe was covering most of the face, but Louis could see the eyes, glowing red with black windmill in each eye.

"Get a camera on that guy." Lois said to her cameraman as she got up.

Itachi turned his attention to the tripod still destroying what it sees. Itachi ran towards the tripod which was now facing Itachi.

Itachi's Susanoo turned, from the ribcage to the whole skeletal form, torso and head, flesh grew around the muscles and armour covered the humanoid ethereal figure, with two yellow glowing eyes in its helmet.

Itachi certainly did not miss the sheer amount of pain received from using the Susanoo, but he did get the tripod from attacking anything else now it was focused on him.

The tripod's centre was lighting up to blast a beam at Itachi's Susanoo. The Uchiha was getting his defence ready, the Susanoo's hand brought to guard with the Yata Mirror.

One problem however, the Yata Mirror was not appearing.

"(What?)" Itachi said, confused by the absence of the Yata Mirror. The tripod fired a beam at Itachi's Susanoo, hitting the arm that was supposed to wield the Yata Mirror. The impact caused Itachi to be knocked back several metres, but the Susanoo stayed intact.

The Susanoo brought up the other hand to wield the Totsuka Blade, but just like the Yata Mirror and sword will not appear.

"(What's going on?)" Itachi was getting a little bit perturbed now as to where the two ethereal weapons he had found in the Shinobi world were.

But when the notion hit him again that he had died, gone to the Pure Lands, and has been resurrected to be put on this new world, he had some idea to what had happened to them.

Either when the Sage brought him here, he took those tools away. But more likely what happened was when Itachi was resurrected, only what he is naturally was brought back to the living.

And as the Yata Mirror and Totsuka Blade are not a part of him naturally, Itachi guessed that they were residing else where, back in the Pure Lands.

Either way, Itachi was going to have to fight without the sword and shield.

" _This is going to be more problematic."_ Itachi thought, the pain of using the Susanoo was something he did not need.

Superman getting up from his attack, flew up high and seeing the Susanoo for the time, he was a little surprised. "That's new."

But then he could see Itachi in the middle of the Susanoo. "Itachi? What's that your ability or something?"

He would have to ask questions later, right now he needed to put that tripod down.

Itachi charged straight on for the monstrous tripod, gaining its full attention so it will not target citizens.

The tripod was close enough, Itachi's Susanoo reached out with both hands grabbing two of the tripod's legs immobilising it.

Superman took the opportunity with Itachi's distraction, soared straight for the tripod and punched it, Itachi from the ground could the force of Superman's punch. The tripod was about to lose its balance from the blow, tilting back to topple over.

But before Superman could deliver another punch, he went into a state of pain, holding his head in agony.

Itachi looked up to see the Man of Steel. "Superman!" He called out, but Superman did not respond.

The tripod was about to fire its laser at Superman again, but then three black coloured missiles from the side came hitting the tripod and an explosion erupted. The tripod lost its balance, Itachi's Susanoo threw the grabbed legs and the tripod fell.

Itachi looked up to see who made the explosion, it was a metallic craft in air soaring about, black and sleek. And the craft was being powered by blue flame at the back.

And the metallic craft was shaped like a bat as well. "Batman?" Itachi said.

In the Batwing, Batman soared around the area in high speed surveying the area, seeing Superman holding his head in pain.

Itachi focused his chakra and his Susanoo disappeared. He massaged his eyes, feeling the terrible strain of the Susanoo in his eyes and his body.

Off in the distance however, another similar meteorite crashed, and out emerged another horrid tripod, laying waste where it walked.

Superman recovering from the pain in his head, but instead of going after the other tripods, Superman flew away.

"Superman!" Itachi called out but he did not respond. Soon Itachi looked around seeing metallic air crafts grey in colour coming in and battling the other tripods. He did not see these things before, machines combating from the air.

But now his mind was questioning where Superman went. The Batwing descended down landing near Itachi, the cockpit opened and Batman stood up.

"Batman." Itachi said.

"Get in. Hurry." Batman said to him. Itachi walked up to him, Batman pointed at the back seat and Itachi. He took in the interior of the Batwing, unsure of what to make of it all, the seat the buttons in front of Batman's seat.

"Seatbelt." Batman said.

"What?"

"(Strap yourself in. Quick.)" Batman said, and Itachi followed. The engine started up quick, the Batwing rose up from the ground.

"Whoa, whaa…Whoa." Itachi felt the experience of flight again as the Batwing increased its altitude.

"We're going to follow Superman." Batman said.

"But those things. The people here." Itachi pointed out.

"The military are handling it, Superman is going somewhere. We got to follow him." Batman said, Itachi was being pulled back into the seat as the Batwing zoomed through the sky, picking up Superman's trail.

* * *

Their flight brought them to an alpine region north from Metropolis.

"Where Superman going?" Itachi asked.

"We're going to find out. His trail leads to that base down in there." Batman said, seeing the damaged tanks and cars in the trail. Setting the Batwing down on the ground, Batman and Itachi got out of the Batwing and went into the large hole in the wall.

Batman followed by Itachi ventured into the base. Seeing a damaged door Batman pushed it down, revealing what was inside.

Itachi's eyes widened, the room was filled with people in those pods he had seen in the previous facility. The sound of loud banging got their attention, they got to the room where the sound came from, and Superman was pounding a metal door trying to break through without too much damage.

Batman threw a batarang which stuck itself on the door getting Superman's attention. "Hold it Superman. Destroying government property isn't your style. What's going on?" He asked.

"See for yourself." Superman said throwing the door away. Superman and Batman went in with Itachi behind them. Computers monitors were everywhere, displaying anatomy that Itachi did not recognise.

The three passed through another door, and there he was.

"Nani…?" Itachi said, seeing who was chained up before the three. A tall humanoid figure and green in colour. "What is it Superman?" Itachi asked.

Getting over the fact that Itachi could speak some English, he answered. "Mankind's only hope."

He pushed the lever from the controls and released the humanoid figure, catching him before he fell to the ground.

"(Is that a…)" Itachi asked Batman.

"(Alien? Yes, I believe so.)" Batman answered.

"He's been trying to reach to me telepathically, but that stasis field interfered. When he finally broke through I came to rescue him." Superman explained.

"What's he doing here?" Batman stepped forward.

" _The invasion."_ Itachi heard someone's deep voice in his head, making him wince a bit, hearing someone else's voice in his mind. The voice continued _"I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned, they wouldn't listen."_

"Big surprise." Batman said, suspicious of the green humanoid.

" _I sense that you do not trust me. Perhaps this would help."_ The green humanoid said telepathically. Then he changed his form, a blue cape appeared held by two red strap around his chest in an X. Blue tights, boots and a red belt appeared. Now the green humanoid appeared more…heroic in a way.

"How does this help exactly?" Itachi asked, not understanding what the humanoid was doing.

"I am J'onn J'onzz." J'onn said and held out a hand. Itachi decided to respect the courteous act, moving past Batman and shook his hand, Batman however continued to stare.

"Don't take it personally J'onn he doesn't trust anyone." Superman spoke for Batman. "A wise policy." J'onn said.

They all walked out of the building, but before they could leave they were surrounded by blinding light and a platoon.

And said platoon suddenly morphed into the red, grey and black aliens with their weapons at the ready.

" _This is just getting worse and worse."_ Itachi thought, activating his Sharingan and bringing his hand in a Snake seal.

"It's them!" J'onn exclaimed. Shots were fired, Batman pushed J'onn and they both hid behind a Jeep. Superman got hit and was sent smashing into a tank.

Itachi with his Sharingan was able to dodge the blasts coming his way, all while making his hand seals.

 **Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

He bent his back backwards dodging a blast before Itachi breathed a huge ball of flame this time, spreading all across the enemy's side of the base creating a whole fire wall of defence.

"He can breathe fire?" Superman asked surprised, recovering from his hit quickly.

"Yeah he can. Let's get out of here now." Batman said, rushing to the Batwing with J'onn following. Soon the aliens were shooting through the fire, with Itachi in the front line dodging them all taking all the shots.

Superman lifted up a tank above his head. "Itachi!" He called. The Uchiha turned around. "Let's go! I'll cover you." Itachi ran past Superman, heading for the Batwing.

Superman threw the tank at the advancing aliens, causing them to fall back.

"Get in Itachi." Batman said, starting the Batwing. Itachi hopped in and strapped on, the Batwing lifted itself off the ground. J'onn and Superman flew up. They all flew into the mountainous range.

"They're still coming." Batman gritted his teeth, triangular air crafts were coming in fast closing in on all of them, and they started shooting.

Superman and J'onn flew up higher, drawing some of their attention and they engaged with their enemies. The Batwing dove down taking to the mountains. Itachi felt the strange sensation in his stomach as the Batwing went down.

Batman navigated through the tight corners, and Itachi had the pleasure of having the feeling of nearly crashing into the mountains in every moment, the triangular air crafts were still on their tails and shooting at them.

"(You know what you're doing right?)" Itachi asked, his breathing quickened with the high speed aerial chase.

Batman did not answer, concentrating on the piloting. And he was heading straight for tight gap between two mountains.

Itachi was glued to his seat, he clenched his teeth and he held his seatbelt tight with his Sharingan active. Batman had a finger over a button waiting for the right moment. The triangle air crafts were getting closer. The Batwing flew through the gap, Batman pushed the button and flares were deployed from behind, blinding them all and they crashed into mountains and exploded.

Itachi turned his head seeing the explosion behind them. Batman was not prepared for the frontal attack by one ship, and the Batwing was about to get shot.

A bright green beam of energy blasted through the enemy ship before the Batwing got hit.

"(What happened?)" Itachi asked looking around, then he saw the black man hovering in the air with green eyes, in a black and green outfit with symbol on his chest. His hand had a ring, that was emitting green pulsing aura.

"Green Lantern." Batman said, setting the Batwing to hover. More air crafts were still coming for them. And then in the sky, Itachi could see a woman has entered the battle. She had light brown hair, a peculiar helm, in a yellow, red and black outfit. She had a mace in her hand emitting lightning around it. But what really caught Itachi's attention was the fact that she had wings, actual natural feathered wings.

With her mace at the ready, she flew to the enemy air crafts, smashing them up with her mace.

"Hawkgirl? What's she doing here?" Batman said. "Hawkgirl?" Itachi asked.

Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn and Superman fanned out taking on the rest of the alien air crafts coming for them, they all fought and were making short work with any air craft coming to kill them.

Superman using his strength to smash through any alien ship or throwing them into mountains, Green Lantern blasted any alien ship coming for him with his ring, J'onn used his intangibility to have the enemy ships mistakenly shoot against each other, Hawkgirl was using her mace to smash any ship crossing her path.

Batman and Itachi still in the Batwing were in the middle of it still hovering.

"(Itachi listen. I'm out of firepower here. But you are not.)" Batman said.

"(Let me out then.)" Itachi replied catching on what Batman said. The Batwing's windshield opened, Itachi unstrapped himself and got out of his seat. With chakra in his feet he stood on the Batwing. The hood blew off his head and Itachi's hair flowed wildly with the wind.

Batman set the Batwing to flight, at a slow speed for Itachi and the Uchiha made his hand seals.

Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, Tora.

 **Katon Housenka No Jutsu**

Itachi fired a volley of fireballs, twisting and swirling in the air making impact with the alien ships, making explosive fireworks everywhere. With Batman on the controls of the Batwing, they navigate carefully through the battle while firing off Itachi's Jutsu.

Hawkgirl meanwhile was dodging enemy fire from one alien ship, but a shot hit a wall of the mountain which got too close to Hawkgirl and the concussive force knocked her down.

She landed on a cliff in pain. The alien ship was circling back. Another woman has entered the battle, landing on the cliff Hawkgirl was on. She was incredibly tall, and having long black hair.

She was in a red top and blue bottom outfit with two golden W's on the chest. She also wore silver star-shaped earrings, silver arm guards, a golden tiara, and red heel boots. She had a golden lasso on as well.

"Allow me." She said to Hawkgirl, staring bravely at the incoming alien ship blasting at them. Using her arm guards, she reflected the projectiles, sending right back to them, the ship was burnt but was still falling towards the two women.

Green Lantern came in, using his ring to conjure a bubble shield around them protecting them as the destroyed ship crashed.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara?" He asked Superman as the Man of Steel threw another ship at a mountain.

"I'm not sure." Superman said.

They both turned to see the person standing on the Batwing, breathing out fireballs and dispatching the last alien ship.

"And the girl over there Superman." Green Lantern pointed.

"Is she with you?" Lantern asked.

"He, Lantern. He's with me." Superman corrected him.

And finally the last person to join, the Flash was running across the lands and over water catching up with them. Everyone came together to a plateau in the mountains.

Flash got to the plateau first. "Sorry I'm late, just woke up three minutes ago." He quipped.

Everyone flying landed down as well. As the Batwing landed, Batman came out of the cockpit and Itachi leapt off the wing he was standing on and put the hood back on.

As soon as Flash laid eyes on the tiara wearing woman, he had a dreamy grin.

"Whoa, where have you been all my life?" He asked.

"Themyscira." The woman answered.

"Huh?" Flash said confused.

"The home of the Amazons." Hawkgirl answered. "I always thought it was merely a legend."

Hooded Itachi was standing a little behind Batman and Superman, listening in their conversation.

"I assure you it is as real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana, princess of the Amazons." Diana explained and introduced herself.

"It was lucky that you showed up when you did." Superman thanked her.

"No, not luck." J'onn said. "I telepathically summoned them all."

"Well that means we all know each other right?" Superman said.

"Except for hoodie here." Green Lantern pointed at the person behind Superman and Batman.

Itachi stepped forward, and it clearly showed, he was the shortest among them with their towering heights.

"Who are you kid?" Green Lantern asked.

"Come on, don't be shy." Flash said, zipping in fast around said kid, taking the hood off to show the kid's face to them. Flash then stood next to Superman.

"Flash! Knock it off." Superman nudged him on the elbow roughly. "Ow." Flash rubbed his elbow.

"Well what's your name?" Green Lantern asked.

"Uchiha, Itachi." Itachi introduced himself.

"Uchiha." Green Lantern clarified.

"His first name is Itachi, Lantern." Superman explained.

"Oh, sounds Japanese right? Also he looks like one." Flash insensitively said.

"Will you quit it?" Hawkgirl said in a tough tone.

"What?" Flash brought his hands up. "Ok, now his name's out of the way. Can someone tell me what is really going on?"

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And oh yeah, with this Itachi, he is not having the Yata Mirror and Totsuka Blade with him.**

 **I don't know if my readers will agree, but I do not believe that those two weapons are part of his Susanoo naturally. Orochimaru had said he was looking for the Totsuka blade for a very long time, and Black Zetsu knew of the existence of the sword and Yata Mirror long before. This most likely means that the sword and the shield existed before Itachi was born.**

 **I think Itachi found these ethereal weapons and sealed them in his Susanoo. But now he died and got resurrected into a new world, only what he is naturally came back, not any seals and what not.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Justice League Rise

**Hello everyone back with a new chapter, I hope I did this one well for you guys. Sorry any grammatical errors if there's any.**

 **Please review, they are my fuel.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Justice League Rise

"So J'onn J'onzz you came from the planet Mars to warn us?" Diana asked the Martian.

"This is just too weird." Flash commented. "I've seen stranger things." Green Lantern said. Itachi now with his hair tied up and with his hood back over his head was imagining it, the fact that life existed beyond his world, beyond this world, and more.

"We've first encountered them a thousand of your Earth years ago." J'onn said. Itachi's eyes slightly widened hearing the Martian's age, more than a millennia, and realizing that he was the youngest among all of them.

J'onn continued to explain about how Mars was at the height of its peace and prosperity before the invaders came and attack. No one knew where they came from, but they fully intent on making Mars their planet. War raged on for centuries between the Martians and the invaders, and Mar's civilisation turned to waste. The invaders were winning, feeding on the Martian's psychic energy and their abilities. A small group of Martians attempted one last desperate attack. Through the use of paralytic nerve gas, the invaders were brought to suspended animation, but the victory has led to only one last survivor, J'onn J'onzz. He told the rest that he stood guard on the sealed up citadel where the invaders were kept for centuries. But then astronauts came and accidently awakened the invaders while J'onn was in a hibernation cycle.

"Wait." Flash said, "Those astronauts never said anything about finding anything on Mars."

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably thought it would be best if it was kept a secret." Green Lantern said.

"Or maybe." Itachi said and everyone turned to him, "They never come back."

"W-Whoa. You saying that they came here a long time ago?" Flash asked.

"There's a high chance of that." Batman said.

"Yes. With all the Martians gone, the invaders have nothing left to feed on. So they turned their attention to Earth. I escaped and came here to warn you. But while I was being held captive, their advanced agents here have disabled Earth's defences." J'onn said.

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network." Batman pointed out. "So we couldn't detect their activities."

"We got to stop them before it's too late." Green Lantern said as his eyes glowed green.

"It may already be too late." J'onn said turning around to see the horizon. The loud sound of thunder and rumbling appeared next, booming across the sky.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

"It's begun." J'onn said grimly. They gathered at the edge seeing the dark thick cloud and lightning gathering at the other end of the mountains.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun so they can be in constant darkness." J'onn explained.

"Don't have any more of those nerve gas?" Flash went to J'onn and asked.

"Unfortunately no, the gas is made by a rare plant on Mars. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured.

"Um, then what's plan B?"

Diana then answered. "We'll have to take out those factories."

Green Lantern then said to her. "Lady this is no job for amateurs." He gave an unimpressed look to her.

" _(Yes, because saving Hawkgirl earlier was very amateurish.)"_ Itachi sarcastically thought.

"We Amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" Diana shot back.

"Stop, we don't have time for this, let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're going to need all the help we can get." Superman stepped in and said.

Itachi began to wonder. _"Is this the reason why the Sgae brought me here? That I was needed here to battle this invasion of this Earth?"_

"Fine. Sorry, your highness." Green Lantern said to Diana, though without much sincerity in the apology. He then stood in the middle. "Tactically we'll have multiple objectives, so we need to split into teams."

Itachi turned his head to Batman, and Batman looked at him right back. Itachi knew that he would have to stick with Batman so that communication will not be a problem.

* * *

They all split up, Itachi was with Batman, Diana and J'onn while the remaining heroes went to other parts of the world.

They were in Egypt, hiding behind the paw of a giant sphinx structure as the gigantic tripods continued roaming around.

" _All this desert terrain. Like Sunagakure. Except for…whatever these stone structures are."_ Itachi thought.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Diana said with displeasure and hands on her hips. "They got to have a weakness. When we find it, then we will strike." Batman told her. Itachi turned on his Sharingan.

J'onn then came out from the ground.

"Anything?" Batman asked him.

"I do not see any openings in the outer walls." J'onn answered.

"Then we will make one." Diana valiantly said and took to the skies. Before J'onn could protest, Batman stopped him. "Wait let's see what she can do." He said.

Diana flew to the nearest tripod, using her lasso to tie it around a leg, she then flew around the other legs, pulling the legs together and wrangling them up. One hard pull from Diana and the tripod tipped over its balance, falling and crashing into the factory, making a hole.

"There's your entrance." Diana said and went in.

The three from below watched her. "Not bad." Batman complimented and J'onn flew up to join her, Batman used his grapnel launcher and Itachi leapt up to the wall and ran up to the hole.

Entering inside they see the invaders retreating deeper into their factory while firing their weapons at them with Diana deflecting them with her bracelets. Itachi noticed the last invader looking up above them while fleeing.

"They run like cowards. What are you waiting for?" Diana said and gave chase, followed by J'onn.

"(Did you see that?)" Itachi asked Batman.

"Hmmm." Batman's eyes narrowed, turning around seeing the Sun. They both went after Diana and J'onn. The four ventured deeper in, and more resistance was met from the invaders. With their weapons, the fired their projectiles at them. When they took another path, more enemies with weapons at the ready.

With Diana at the front she's taking all the fire, and deflecting them with her bracers. Itachi leapt over her and his hands were in a Tiger seal.

 **Katon Hosenka No Jutsu**

A volley of fireballs were produced from Itachi landing in front of Diana, shooting at the invaders and they retreated.

"Any ideas now J'onn?" Batman asked the Martian whose eyes were glowing yellow. "J'onn?"

"Hawkgirl and Superman are down, they have failed." J'onn gave the bad news to them.

"What? Are you sure?" Diana asked a little worried and he nodded.

Itachi's face dropped a little. "They dead?" He asked the Martian.

"Captured. I can sense it." Martian answered. "We have to move this way." He went into a tunnel and the rest followed while the invaders gave pursuit. Their run brought them to another tunnel path high above them, while Diana and J'onn took flight, Batman and Itachi climbed up with grapnel launcher and chakra respectively. They continued down until they reached the central chamber.

"Look." J'onn pointed at the chamber. "It's the central core."

"How do we shut it down?" Batman asked as he got out and wielded a metal knuckle that gave off an electrical charge.

"The ion matrix crystal." J'onn pointed at the red hovering crystal in the centre of it all. "If we can remove that, we'll shut down the entire plant. I'll need a distraction."

"You got it." Batman said and threw a batarang at a hose, it exploded and hose spilled its contents all over the unfortunate invaders below it. Diana pulled out a connecting hose next to her and it released a smoke screen all over. Itachi went through his hand seals again.

 **Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Flames were thrown at the invaders that were coming up on the side to get them, incinerating them all. Itachi and Batman jumped and glided down a level, both taking on the invaders on the floor.

Through the distraction, J'onn got past the fighting and got the crystal. And the pace starting shutting down, an explosion appeared at the distance in the factory. Unaware, J'onn was shot by a guard from the back and fell off the platform he was on. Diana quickly rushed to him and carried him.

"Get him out now!" Batman shouted, he and Itachi were standing back to back and they continued combating the attacking invaders. Diana carrying J'onn flew away through the tunnel as it was starting to seal up.

"Alright let's go!" Batman said to Itachi, but then got hit at the shoulder by a blast from one of the guard's weapon. Itachi jumped over him and delivered a kick to the guard sending it off.

"Batman. Iku zo. Hayaku." Itachi helped him up. Batman shook off the hit went to grab the crystal. Together they rushed to the tunnel exit, but they were too late and the exit was sealed off. Batman tried punching through with his electrical knuckle but it did not help.

The whole troop of guards had gathered in front of them, with their weapons pointing straight for them.

"Batman! Itachi!" Diana shouted on the other side of the door. The invaders opened fire at Batman and Itachi. They both jumped to the side, avoiding the shots.

Diana watched the door taking the shots from the other side, fearing the worst. "No!"

"There's nothing more we can do for them." J'onn behind her said.

"You don't mean they're…"

"Gone."

"Hera help us." Diana closed her eyes in defeat.

"We have to move quickly." J'onn tugged her shoulder and they both left.

* * *

Itachi and Batman rolled away from the blast shots.

"(Stay down.)" Itachi shoved Batman further away from the firing line. The invaders were about to take aim on the two when they realised, standing with was another Itachi, staring at them intensely.

After their quick confusion they had their weapons trained on the Itachi standing in the middle of them and fired.

Upon doing so however, the Itachi detonated and exploded, taking all of the invaders with him.

After the clone had exploded, Itachi and Batman stood up seeing all the enemies in the vicinity gone. "Another ability?" Batman asked.

"Yes." Itachi said. The structure was starting to lose its integrity now, debris started to fall everywhere and more guards were coming.

"Come on! We got to find another way out!" Batman took off into a sprint and Itachi followed. Itachi leapt up onto another and Batman followed with his grapnel launcher. They entered another tunnel leading in the same direction.

They took a sharp left turn heading in the same direction as Diana and J'onn, trying to at least. The sound of enemy invaders were coming in fast, Batman got out another batarang, jumping up he spun his body around and threw the batarang at the ceiling, blowing it up and debris crashed down blocking the path behind him and Itachi.

"We're close to the outer rims of the factory." Batman said and they continued to run away.

Sprinting down the corridor they took another left turn, but right at the other side of the path, was a dead end.

"Damn. We're cut off on both ends." Batman gritted his teeth.

"(Just run. Stay close.)" Itachi sprinted to the end of the tunnel and closed his eyes, focusing his chakra as they got closer to the dead end of the tunnel.

A trickle of blood started to roll down from his right eye socket. His eye lids opened, revealing his red eyes sporting a black windmill design in it. Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **Amaterasu**

Black flames started to burn the wall, everything the black flame burned was completely gone, leaving a circular hole in the wall with the sunlight to shine in. Itachi and batman jumped out of the new exit. Itachi landed down while Batman spread out his cape and landed safely.

"Come on. Let's go." Batman got up and dashed away from the crumbling factory, pressing a button on his belt. Itachi got up as well, a hand covering his right eye and caught up with Batman.

"(Diana and J'onn?)" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, keep moving." Batman said and they continued to run away from the factory. Soon far enough away from the enemy's facility, they stopped and waited for the Batwing to arrive. As Batman turned around, he finally saw Itachi's hand covering his eye and the blood that was on the right side of his face.

"What happened to you?" Batman asked as he went up to Itachi.

"(It's a side effect of the Jutsu I used earlier to get out.)" Itachi replied as the strain in his eye lingered. "Let me see." Batman took Itachi's hand away from his face, seeing the blood that has rolled down his cheek from his eye. His Sharingan was turned off and his onyx eyes came back.

"The black flames were made from your eye?" Batman asked and Itachi nodded, wiping the blood off his face.

"(Bleeding from socket, and blood shot eye. You should stop using that Jutsu, we can't have you injuring yourself like this.)" Batman said as he inspected Itachi's eye some more.

"(Only if I have to.)" Itachi said, taking a step back from Batman. The batwing soon arrived and landed in front of them.

"Let's go." Batman handed Itachi the crystal and hopped inside, and Itachi followed.

"Where we go?" Itachi asked as the Batwing took off and flew up high.

"The Batcave." Batman answered.

"(But Diana, J'onn? The others?)" Itachi asked.

"(J'onn would have contacted us by now. So either his plan was to help us carry out a sneak attack in telepathic silence, or he's dead and now we're on our own.)" Batman said.

Batman laid out the plan, "We analyse this crystal and resupply, and find a way to turn this battle around and save the planet." The Batwing flew out of Egypt, crossing the ocean back to Gotham City.

Batman pressed a button in the cockpit and a small screen lit up in front of him as did another small screen lit up in front of Itachi sitting at the back. It was showing the news channel Itachi had seen when he was in Superman's home.

The newsman spoke, "Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space, and they've predicted that the object to be roughly five times the size of the first landers."

"Five times bigger?" Itachi's jaw dropped a little.

"If the size is anything to go about, it must be the one that is behind this whole invasion. A leader of some kind. We have to hurry. " Batman said putting the Batwing into full thrusters.

* * *

In the Batcave, Batman had the Batcomputer analysing the crystal.

"(Well?)" Itachi behind him asked.

"This crystal seems to have the capabilities to generate dry rain clouds." Batman explained.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"With the ion charge its emitting, its crystal must have been amplified in the factory, generating massive quantities of dry rain clouds." Batman explained.

"Ion charge? Wakaranai." Itachi simply said.

With a sigh, Batman then said. "(Do you remember what happened when we breached the factory wall? The invaders retreated right when the wall was breached.)"

"(But it's like they weren't focusing on us, I could tell they were looking above us.)" Itachi said.

"And what was above us?" Batman asked, testing Itachi for the answer.

"Sun light." Itachi said.

"Exactly. J'onn said that the invaders were nocturnal. Coming from deep space, the invaders have no resistance to the Sun's ultra violet rays." Batman said as he began assembling and building a specific gadget with the computer's help.

"(So how we make the Sun shine again?)" Itachi asked.

"With this." Batman brought out a blueprint of a device on screen. "It's an emitter that should reverse the ion charge, it should reverse the effects of the factories all over. The computer is building the device as we speak."

"Where we start?" Itachi asked.

"Metropolis. That's where Superman is captured. If the rest are captured too, chances are they are placed there as well…along with whatever is in charge of all this." Batman said.

Itachi waited, putting his hands in a Ram seal for his chakra while the computer was nearly completed in building the ion charge emitter.

"It's done." Batman took out the emitter from the huge computer, resupplied his gear and the two head on out again in the Batwing for Metropolis.

* * *

The Batwing landed on the waste land around the factory. The two hopped out, and dashed for the facility. Using the grapnel launcher and chakra, Batman and Itachi got into a hole in the wall.

"No guards?" Itachi scanned around with his Sharingan.

"They probably think they've already won." Batman said and they went in.

They sneaked in further, making their way to the centre of the alien factory. Peeking over a ledge, they found the central core at the distance, along with the heroes subdued. Superman, Diana, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl, and J'onn, and immobilised and surrounded by the invaders.

"(They're all here.)" Itachi whispered.

"(I'm going to get to the crystal core. When I breach the core and reverse the crystal's effects, you free the others and together we attack.)" Batman said.

"Hai."

As Batman silently went towards the core, a huge black ship descended from above to meet the group of invaders and the heroes.

"All hail the Imperium." Itachi heard the invaders said. He climbed up higher and got onto a vantage point waiting to strike. Out from the black ship came a massive grotesque glob of purple, black and tentacles.

J'onn was brought forward to the Imperium, its tentacles came to attack, penetrating through J'onn skin. He groaned and cried in pain and he was absorbed into the Imperium, torturing him and agonising him.

"Let go of him you filthy scum!" Itachi heard Superman shouting, all Itachi must do was wait for Batman to strike first.

"Now!" J'onn yelled out and there was an explosion from the core, everyone turned to see Batman placing the emitter into the core with the crystal and effect was instantaneous, everything that red in the factory was being turned into blue and the whole structure was weakening.

"Batman?" Flash said surprised.

"It can't be." Diana added.

Itachi took the chance and leapt out as well landing on a pipe and slid down with his hands seals completed.

 **Katon Hosenka No Jutsu**

As Itachi slid down the pipe, volleys of fireballs were fired, spreading all over the area.

"Itachi?" Diana said.

"Itachi! You're alive!" Superman said relieved to see the Uchiha. At the top of the factory a massive beam was shot into the sky, dispersing all the dark clouds away for the Sunlight to come in.

Some fireballs hit some of the invaders and at the same other fireball hit the restraints of the heroes freeing them all.

"Kill them!" The Imperium shouted. The invaders pointed their weapons at Itachi and fired. The Uchiha flipped over, landing on his hands he pushed himself up high off the pipe and landed with the rest of the heroes along with Batman. The invaders were soon retreating from the coming light.

The Imperium tried to flee for cover but J'onn got out of its grip and pulled it back into the Sunlight.

"You live underground and shun the light! Why? Does burn your pale putrid skin?" J'onn said and pulled the Imperium some more. The Imperium groaned in pain as bubbles boiled on its top.

"The enemy, weak against sunlight." Itachi said.

"Coming from deep space the invaders have no resistance to the Sun's radiation." Batman added.

"So you did find a weakness after all." Diana said impressed.

"Destroy them!" The Imperium shouted to its followers. The invaders fired their laser weapons at the heroes. Itachi and Batman leapt away while Diana used her bracers to block the attack.

Absorbing the sunlight again, Superman got in front of them and used his heat vision to burn some the invaders. The rest fanned out, Hawkgirl flew straight for the enemies in her sight smashing them apart with her mace. Green Lantern used his ring to create constructs to pummel other invaders, Flash picked up speed and knocked down a few enemies.

Superman and Diana smash through the walls of the factory creating more holes for sunlight to shine and burn the invaders.

The Imperium got free of J'onn's hold and fled for its shuttle.

Diana flew back down and more invaders concentrated their weapons on her, she was using her bracelets to block the projectiles.

The invaders did not see the huge burst of flames coming from the side, making them fall back. Diana saw Itachi breathing out the fire and giving her cover. Seeing the Imperium leaving in the shuttle, she got out her lasso, throwing it up high and caught the shuttle with it.

Hawkgirl flew up high to the shuttle with her mace she smashed the top hard, repeatedly hit the shuttle, Diana pulled down hard and the shuttle crashed back into the factory.

The place started to crumble apart, debris falling everywhere. "Maybe we should get out of here." Flash stated the obvious.

"Not without them." Superman pointed at the civilians in the pods that Itachi had seen before. Using his heat vision, Superman cut the pods open and freed the citizens.

"Flash give me a hand." Superman and Flash got the citizens together to Green Lantern.

"Everyone stay close." Green Lantern said and got the citizens out to safety. J'onn flew up, out of the hole. Hawkgirl holding Flash followed, along with Superman holding onto Batman.

Itachi however was still on the ground with the place crumbling around him. But Diana quickly came down to him. "Let's go Itachi."

Diana took Itachi and flew out of the factory before it blew up.

The two could see the rest of the heroes regrouping on the top of the Daily Planet after Green Lantern set the citizens down.

Diana and Itachi were still up high in the air and the main giant mother ship was taking its escape.

"Throw me." Itachi said to her.

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"Throw me hurry." Itachi said again. "It's getting away."

Seeing the mother ship about to leave, Diana was still hesitant in doing what Itachi said.

"Now quick!" Itachi urged her. Making a tsk, Diana did what he said and tossed him up high. Ignoring the wind beating his face, Itachi was closer to the ship, he got his Mangekyou Sharingan on.

Red aura appeared around his and a ribcage materialized around Itachi along with a skeletal hand, in the skeletal hand three orange red beads spun.

 **Yasaka No Magatama**

Itachi's Susanoo threw the beads at the Mother Ship, and Itachi's right eye bled one more time as he focused on the beads.

 **Amaterasu**

The large aura beads were soon coated with black flames. The projectiles made impact and the side of ship took the explosion. It went up higher to the edge of space as the black flames slowly consumed the whole ship to nothing.

Everyone from below could see the mother ship, incinerating above the atmosphere with the black flames.

Itachi's Susanoo disappeared, he grunted in pain as he held his right eye again, he plummeted down. Diana saw Itachi falling, quickly flying towards him, slowly catching him and breaking his fall.

"I got you." She said, carrying him bridal style. "Your eyes Itachi." She then said concernedly.

"I'm fine." Itachi said wiping the blood off his face again. "Thank you."

She flew back down to the Daily Planet, joining the rest.

"Itachi, you ok?" Superman quickly went up to him. The Uchiha nodded.

"I thought I said you should stop using that Itachi." Batman sternly said behind him. Itachi just sighed at that.

"(I'm ok.)" Itachi said.

"Man, black flames. That was both sick and scary." Flash commented.

"Pretty impressive." Green Lantern added.

"Well, we did it. We all have done it." Hawkgirl said gazing the city now being brightened with sunlight.

"Not yet. There's still resisting invaders on Earth that must be dealt with." J'onn said.

Through the time period, the heroes took down the rest of the factories and invaders across the planet. Working together, they made the whole planet safe from the invaders.

The world was safe, but there were concerns from the government and the public regarding whether an event like this may occur again, and what should be done about it.

And Batman had an answer to this.

* * *

The Watchtower.

"Incredible." Superman said looking out to space and Earth below. "Do your stock holders know about this Bruce?"

"A line item hidden in the R&D budget for aerospace. This Watchtower will act as a warning system from any other potential invasion from space." Batman explained.

"And it has a fully stocked kitchen." Flash came with a cup of mocha with Diana.

"They don't have these on Themyscira." Diana said after she took a sip from her cup.

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the rope." Flash said with a smile.

"Perhaps I will."

"Impressive installation." Green Lantern said as he, J'onn and Hawkgirl came down. "Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?"

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself." Superman said. "But I was wrong, working together we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together as a team, we can be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice." Superman explained.

"What like some group of super friends?" Flash asked.

"More like a Justice League."

"Do you know corny that sounds? But maybe he's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might work. Count me in." Flash joined.

"Me too." Green Lantern stepped and they got their hands together. "And me." Hawkgirl placed her hand too. Diana had a little bit of uncertainty. "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She said and placed her hand too.

"What about you Batman?" Superman asked and they all turned to him.

"I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me." Batman gave his answer.

"Understood. J'onn?" They turned to see the Martian staring at space.

"My family and loved ones are long gone, I'm the last of my kind." J'onn said, his heart in pain.

"I know the feeling." Superman understood him. "J'onn we could never replace the family you've lost, but we'd been honoured if you could learn to call Earth your home." Superman said with a smile. J'onn soon returned the smile and joined the group placing his own hand with the team.

"Wait. Where's the kid?" Green Lantern asked. "That's right, Itachi's not here." Diana said.

Everyone turned their heads around.

"Itachi?" Superman called out, but then he saw the dark red hooded cloak at the other end of the bridge level.

Superman levitated slowly over to him.

Itachi just stood frozen, gazing at Earth below him. Seeing Earth from the Watchtower, seeing the Moon, seeing the stars everywhere, the vastness of space, imagining how big the universe was and far more and beyond.

Perhaps at one point in his life in his world, he thought he may have seen it all. But now, seeing that there was so much more and more in worlds with his own eyes.

He felt so incredibly small.

"Itachi?" Superman called behind him. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." Itachi softly said. "I feel…I don't know."

Itachi tried again. "I got put on this world when…I…should have been in peace. But now…where should I go? Just…leave…everything that was my world…behind? I do not know…"

"Itachi." Superman put a hand on his shoulder. "You've helped saved the Earth. It may not be the Earth from your world, but you've helped save my world, that goes the same with everyone here. And also the people on Earth too. I'm grateful that you were there to help us fight for the Earth."

Itachi turned to face Superman.

"Itachi, I understand you were forced to do terrible things before. But now you have the chance to do good for people now. I know we cannot replace the people you've lost, but we would be more than happy to have you with us by our side." Superman smiled.

" _Honour the Uchiha name."_ Uchiha Shisui said in Itachi's mind.

The memory of Uchiha Izumi dying peacefully came back.

" _I know Itachi."_ Uchih Mikoto remembered his own dear mother's voice.

" _Our philosophies may differ, but I am proud of you."_ Uchiha Fugaku said, Itachi's father voice came into his mind.

" _I will love you forever."_ His final parting words to his brother.

" _You've lived your life as a traitor throughout your life. Now you shall live free in the next, as a paragon."_ The Sage told him.

" _To live free huh…"_ Itachi thought.

"Itachi?" Superman asked, seeing the Uchiha's pensive face.

Itachi looked up to the Man of Steel.

Uchiha Itachi gave a genuine smile.

* * *

 **And the League is formed. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter everyone, thank you for sticking this far.**

 **Hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 In Brightest Day

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, but I got this chapter out. Bit of a heads up, I may have to cut down the chapter length. Main reason being that things are getting really packed for me with my schedule, there is like no such thing as free time in my country, yeah. And with other fic I got to pay attention to, plus new ideas for fics in my head clouding my mind.**

 **Apologies for any grammatical errors I've made…except for Itachi's dialogues. His English is still a little broken so it's intentional if it sounds grammatically wrong.**

 **Had reviews saying for Itachi and Diana…um…well I'm not too sure yet.**

 **For now the plan is to let Itachi stay single. Focus more on the Justice League stuff and Itachi being in this new world.**

 **And Justice League film is going to out very, who is excited XD**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 7: In Brightest Day

The Watchtower stayed in space, above the Earth, the Sun shined on the other side of the planet.

In the base of the Justice League, two members were at the bridge level, one was standing on the elevated control platform, looking out to the window to take in the sight of the Earth below, and the other member was seated on the floor below, with a pen and pencil.

"Come on Itachi. I need you in on this as well man." Flash said, sitting on the floor, working his brain up as he tap the pen on the paper.

Itachi took his gaze off the planet. He was no longer in his red t-shirt and sneakers, Batman has returned his old clothes and now he was back in his old grey t-shirt, pants and sandals. Washed and clean. He had his Edo Tensei robe in his hand.

"Itachi get over here." Flash called to him.

The Uchiha suddenly burst into a flock of crows. And the flock flew down from the platform, cawing and sounding off down to the level Flash was on, the flock of crows gathered together into a cloud of black. The cloud of black burst again and out came Itachi landing gracefully.

"Thank you. That was very necessary." Flash said sarcastically, unamused by the flock of crows earlier.

"Do I really must do this?" Itachi asked, his English still a little broken.

"First, its 'Must I really do this?' Second, yes you do." Flash corrected him.

"Why is this needed?" Itachi asked.

"Because it's how people call you. A codename, a title, a hero name." Flash answered.

"Hero name?"

"Yeah Itachi, a hero name." Flash said. "Like me, The Flash. And then Batman, Superman and so on." The speedster quipped. "Or what did you think those were their real names?"

Itachi remained silent to the quip. "What about Diana? She have hero name?"

"People have been calling her Wonder Woman." Flash answered. "I think it's a good name if you ask me."

"Then what about J'onn J'onnz?" Itachi asked.

"Well we got a name for him, but I'm not sure if he's going to use it." Flash answered. "Anyway that's not important now, you got to have a hero name." Flash began scribbling down on the paper.

"How about…The hooded phantom? You wear a red cloak with a hood don't you?" Flash pointed at the cloak that was in Itachi's hand.

"That doesn't sound nice." Itachi said bluntly.

"Eh yeah now that I've said it out loud, it doesn't sound cool enough." Flash said and cancelled the name on the paper.

"Ok how about…uh…Shadowman?"

"No." Itachi quickly said.

"Um…yeah no. Sounds off." Flash added.

"Well then…um…uhhh…." Flash had a pensive face. "Aha!"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"The Crowman, wait no. The Crow." Flash had eureka on his face.

Itachi had one eyebrow raised. "The Crow?"

"Yeah, the Crow. How about it?" Flash asked.

"You are giving that name, just because I have some association with the animal." Itachi deadpanned.

"What? It will be just like Batman and Hawkgirl." Flash pointed out.

"Why she call herself Hawkgirl? She's a woman, so why not Hawkwoman?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know man. She's introduced herself with the name, so we'll have to go with it. Hawkgirl." Flash threw his hands up.

"Someone called me?" A woman's voice came. Hawkgirl flew to the bridge lever from a lower deck.

"Hey Hawkgirl. What are you doing here?" Flash asked the woman.

"Running through a check with our equipment here the bridge, what are you guys doing?" Hawkgirl asked as she made her way a control panel.

"Flash wanted to make my hero name." Itachi said.

"Hero name?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right." Hawkgirl said with not much interest and went back to her work.

"So anyway. Itachi the Crow." Flash said again.

"No." Itachi answered.

"N-What? Why?" Flash asked.

"Not everything about me is a crow." Itachi stoically answered.

"Hmm, you have a point." Flash brought a hand to his chin, "Actually, thinking about it now. The name sounds kind of taken or something."

"Ok…."

"Hmm what else, what else?" Flash said, thinking of another name. "Oh what about this one?"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Shadow Blaze." Flash gave the name.

"Shadow Blaze…" Itachi repeated after him.

"No, no wait. This one, the Crimson Shadow." Flash gave another name.

"The Crimson Shadow…" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. Somehow the name reminded him of the Akatsuki.

"I just use my name can? People don't know who I am." Itachi asked.

"No Itachi. You got to have a name that is cool and people will look up to." Flash explained. "Not only that, you got to have a symbol." Flash added.

"Symbol?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, like Bats, Supes, and me. Along with your hero name, we can give you a hero symbol." Flash pointed at the lightning symbol on his chest.

Itachi only had one symbol in mind.

He took the pencil and paper from Flash, and began drawing.

"What is it Itachi?" Flash asked.

Itachi showed him the symbol he drew. "The symbol of my clan, from where I came from. The Uchiha."

Flash held the paper and took a good look at the fan symbol. "Hmm, well…I think this might work…I guess."

Itachi nodded, glad that Flash agreed with him.

"Well that's symbol done, for now." Flash said. "So we can get back to the name-"

The sound of a blaring alarm interrupted them. Hawkgirl was at the controls on the bridge. J'onn came in as well from another level of the Watchtower.

Itachi and Flash soon joined them. "What is it?" Itachi asked Hwkgirl.

"Watchtower picked up an incursion. It passed by the Watchtower already." Hawkgirl replied.

"Let us go. Get to the Javelin. I will notify the others." J'onn said, phasing through the floor. Seeing the Martian phasing through the floor was something that Itachi would need to get used to.

The Flash speeded through the Watchtower to the Javelin Hangar. Hawkgirl took flight and made her way to the Javelin with Itachi following behind her.

"What about the others?" Hawkgirl asked J'onn as she and Itachi entered the Javelin.

"Wonder Woman is on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake. Batman said he's 'busy'." The martian said, starting up the ship.

"Green Lantern?" Itachi asked.

"I couldn't reach him." J'onn answered.

Everyone got in their seats, and the Javelin fired up. Javelin left the Watchtower and headed down for Earth.

* * *

The Javelin flew down to the Earth, the sight of clouds and buildings far down below appear. The Javelin got to the city the intruders have landed on.

The Javelin hovered over a building. J'onn and Hawkgirl flew out of the jet to confront the invaders. Flash ran out the ship as well to join them.

Itachi still in the Javelin looked out the window to see who their adversaries were. They were humanoid in shape, they were very tall around nine feet, with metallic face and red on the bodies.

There were three of them, each holding a metal stick of some kind. They marched down the streets with no emotion on their faces. Seeing the opponents, Itachi pulled the hood of the Edo Tensei robe over his head. He leapt out of the hovering ship and landed on a roof.

"Stop!" J'onn called to the marching humanoids as he and Hawkgirl flew down to the street, Flash running down a building joined them as well. A cloud of crows gathered behind them, the cloud of crows burst and out came Itachi landing behind them with grace.

"What do you want here?" J'onn at the front asked them with cautious eyes.

"John Stewart. The Green Lantern." The humanoid in front of the three spoke, with a mechanical, robotic voice.

"What for?" Flash spoke.

"That's not your concern." The red humanoid said. Before the humanoids could move any further, Hawkgirl stepped in front of them.

"Want to bet?" She challenged them. The leading red humanoid pulled a hand back and was about to strike her.

Hawkgirl ducked and with her mace she about to deliver a blow. The humanoid caught her hand however and threw her over its head. Sending her away, the Flash took off and went after her.

J'onn lunged at them to attack, the leading humanoid used its metallic rod and it emitted an electric charge, zapping J'onn over its head. The rod extended into a staff, following up an attack the humanoid swung the staff hitting J'onn and sending him crashing into an apartment window.

The three red humanoids now turned to the hooded one stepping forth to oppose them. Itachi had his Sharingan on, gazing at them in their eyes. He casted the genjutsu, but it did not work.

"Tch." Itachi was a little annoyed that his genjutsu was not working, as these adversaries were not organic, but mechanic.

The leading red humanoid raised its staff to strike the electrical end at Itachi. The Uchiha side stepped to dodge the attack, and he countered by jumping up, and with a flip he made an axe kick to the head. The sound of a metal clang went off as the sole of his sandal hit the back of the humanoid head. Itachi ended up being perched on its head.

The other humanoids were charging in. Itachi jumped off the leader's head hard, in the air he weaved his hand seals.

 **Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu**

Itachi breathed down a fireball on all three of them. The flames covered them and surrounded them. Itachi landed some distance away from them. The humanoids did not seem to be bothered by the flames much, simply marching out of the fire and for Itachi.

Itachi put his hands in a Ram seal, prepping for another attack. Hawkgirl however came from behind and struck one of the enemy at the back of the head with her mace, sending it rolling across the street.

She was about to go for the second but it reacted quickly, using its staff it zapped her bad, she was knocked away and crashed into a restaurant in the street.

Flash came speeding, he ran around in circles of the second humanoid that has just attacked Hawkgirl. Flash began throwing punches in every single direction, making a ton of sounds of metal clanging. Having enough of the hits, the humanoid stuck its hand out, holding the staff horizontally for Flash to knock his head hard as he ran right into the staff. Flash then fell right on his butt.

The three humanoids put their attention back on Itachi. Pointing their staffs at him, electrical beams were fired.

With his Sharingan, Itachi simply made a short jump and twisted his body, making his body parallel to the ground. Dodging every single blasts, his feet touched the ground and pushed himself up high.

Making a backflip, he made some distance away from them. As he landed on his feet there was a clone behind him in a Ram seal.

 **Henge**

The clone transformed into a fuuma shuriken. Itachi wielded the giant fuuma shuriken over his head and threw the shuriken at his enemies, hitting the centre humanoid dead on its head. It didn't even make a dent on its head. The humanoid grabbed the fuuma shuriken which transformed back into the Itachi clone.

The humanoid grabbed the clone by the throat, choking it hard. But instead of dispelling in smoke, the chakra in the clone expanded out, and the clone detonated right at the enemy's face.

This however only caused the robotic enemy to stumble back a bit. Itachi's eyes narrowed as the three robotic humanoid continued to march their way towards him.

"Back off!" A voice came from behind him, Itachi turned his head to see a blur red and blue coming towards them in the air, and coming in fast.

Superman flew in quick, shoulder rushing the leading humanoid and sending it crashing into a wall. Itachi went up to him as he levitated above the ground.

The second robotic humanoid pointed its staff at them and an electric charge was fired at them, Itachi back flipped away and Superman brought his hands forward to take the blast. He would have flew out of the way if he was not in a populated area.

Pushing through the blast, Superman felt the resisting force increasing in intensity. Superman managed to endure it and got closer to the second humanoid, grabbing the staff's end and crushing it, stopping the electric charge.

Superman grabbed the foe and threw it at the third robot before it could react.

"Superman." Itachi greeted.

"Itachi. What's going on? Who are these guys?" Superman asked the Uchiha.

"They said they want John Stewart." Itachi answered.

"Guys!" Flash called out as he caught up with them, soon Hawkgirl and the Martian joined them.

The three red robotic humanoid got together again, ready to attack.

The Justice League braced themselves. But before any of them could make the first move, a bright green wall of energy was conjured, separating both sides.

"Stop!" John shouted as he flew down and stood in between them.

"Better late than never." Flash said relieved that backup has arrived. Instead of being a backup however, John walked up to the robotic humanoids, confusing the Justice League.

John stood in front of the leading humanoid.

"You are the Green Lantern, known as John Stewart?" It asked him with its stoic robotic voice.

"I am." Lantern replied.

"You ring." The humanoid simply stated, with a hand gesturing him to hand it over.

Green Lantern did not resist at all, surprising everyone as he took the ring off his finger and handed it to them like it's been confiscated.

"John?" Superman asked.

"What're you doing?" Flash added, surprised to what his teammate is doing.

"Stay out of this." Green Lantern told them as the other two red humanoid gripped each arm to apprehend him, they brought his arms together in thick metallic cuffs.

Itachi saw the cuffs, the humanoids in identical appearance, and Lantern standing like he's being arrested.

" _What happened? Have you done something John Stewart?"_ Itachi wondered as he stood behind the League.

"You will come with us." The leading humanoid said. Suddenly a glowing beam of gold surrounded the humanoids and Green Lantern.

Itachi squinted his eyes a little from the golden light shining. The beam intensified and soon it looked like Green Lantern and the humanoids got assimilated into the golden beam.

Justice League looked at each other, unsure of what to do, and unsure of what was happening. The golden beam went into the sky, leaving the streets. The golden beam was going to leave Earth, but where to, they did not know.

Itachi could only stand and watch as the golden beam went up higher and higher, and slowly it was gone in the bright day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **And get ready for the Justice League movie! Finally hitting theatres in November. Let's hope it will be a great film.**


	8. 8: Agamemnon Contingency: Copy Wheel Eye

**Hey guys, not exactly back with a new chapter. But this was something I came up with for fun, something for the hype of the Justice League Film just so close now.**

 **We all know Batman the paranoid hero he is, has contingency plans for the Justice Leagues members, you know the Tower of Babel.**

 **So I thought, what about Itachi eh?**

 **Next chapter is coming soon, and I hope you guys would be patient till it comes thank you.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Agamemnon Contingency**

* * *

"This is Batman. Security level Omega.

Password: Delta Charlie-27-5-1939

Additional file to protocol titled: **Agamemnon Contingency**

Plans have been in place should any of the members of the Justice League turn rogue, to handle each and everyone one of us should we become a threat, myself included. The members of the league are my teammates, but we need to be prepared for the worst, always.

Plans have been created for the league members, however an additional file has to be added to the protocol.

Agamemnon Contingency File Codename: **Copy Wheel Eye**

Itachi Uchiha, the youngest among the league members. A man from another earth, world, dimension, universe, it is still unclear on how he got to this plane of existence. Died and gone to heaven, and back to earth so to say.

But he is here, and he's here to stay, to fight the good fight alongside us.

Despite this, Itachi Uchiha is perhaps the most potentially dangerous league member of all.

He is strong, fast, and possesses various form of powers. From elemental attacks, illusion projections, to summoning a giant avatar for defensive and offensive purposes. He is also intelligent, strategic, cunning, experienced in warfare and strong in will.

However, what makes him truly dangerous is his upbringing.

Itachi was a child soldier, his home world consists of warring nations, with military forces comprising of Itachi's definition of shinobis. Itachi was exposed to such a dangerous and hostile environment, where deaths are just too common.

Itachi has even taken a life as a child. Itachi was enlisted into his village's military, and posted into the black ops at such a young age.

But the one horrible act he was forced to commit was the assassination of his clan members and parents, only his younger brother was spared. And he had to play the villain, joining a terrorist organization as a spy to protect his village. It is just unimaginable that such a situation was forced upon him. It is incredibly admirable that he still fights for good despite what he had to experience.

However this just proves to what makes him potentially the most dangerous among us.

He has the capacity to kill with no hesitation, no regret and no remorse.

The only reason he does not kill in this life, is because we've instructed him not to.

Should the possibility of Itachi Uchiha turning rogue occurs, he has a wide variety of offensive measures at his disposal.

The following countermeasures have been planned based on Intel I have gathered from Itachi himself, it should be noted however that these countermeasures are not tested nor are they guaranteed for success.

Itachi is able to conjure elemental attacks, such as emitting a large ball of fire, or a volley of fire bolts. In order of him to do so, he would need to do certain hand signs in order to produce these Jutsus.

An immobilization on one of his arms may stop him from using these elemental attacks, perhaps both of his arms to be certain.

Itachi would be an extremely difficult combatant in close quarters however. Further investigation on procedures of arm immobilization is required.

Itachi possesses a hereditary ability concerning his eyes, the Sharingan which translates to English as 'Copy Wheel Eye'. These eyes, allows Itachi to have highly enhanced vision, augmenting his reflexes and even allowing him to have high perception in combat situations. To what extent of this enhanced vision ranges from is not yet known, further investigation is required.

The Sharingan also allows Itachi to implant illusions into the victim, or 'genjutsu' according to Itachi. Just by direct eye contact, genjutsu would be casted onto the target, the target could very well be falling victim to a genjutsu without knowing right from the start, even though it appears as if nothing has happened to the victim. The range of this genjutsu abilities is still unknown, further investigation is needed.

Avoiding direct eye contact would be difficult in a combat situation. Possible countermeasures include disabling Itachi from using his eyes. Flash grenades or tear gas might stop him from using his eyes, which again would be difficult if he is on alert.

The use of visual technology may be possible in preventing a genjutsu attack. Perhaps night vision, thermal vision or the detective mode may work, considering the user is not using direct eye contact to see the environment.

It may be possible to fight him at his own game, if he could be convinced that he is fighting an equal he could then be theoretically be trapped in an unending cycle of combat against a phantom opponent, must investigate further on neural visual reality technology.

Itachi's Sharingan also allows him to use 'black flames'. Producing through direct eye contact, these flames are able to according my observations, incinerate almost anything. However using this ability will result in bloodshot in the eye, and eye socket haemorrhage.

However if Itachi is somehow led to an environment which would put him in a disadvantage should he use the black flames, it could work against him. Further investigation is needed.

There are other abilities that Itachi has, examples are creating 'clones', surface mobility, and the most notable would his large, red avatar with its destructive capabilities and strong defence.

However, all of these abilities requires chakra, or rather Itachi's definition of chakra. The 'life essence' spiritual and physical.

It could be inferred that these Jutsus are factored and limited by Itachi's energy, his stamina, his endurance. And despite the chakra within him, Itachi is still biologically human.

There may be a possibility in disrupting the energy in Itachi's body.

By targeting the Acetyl coenzyme A and the adenosine triphosphate in the body, an inhibition may be possible, thus disrupting the tricarboxylic acid cycle. This however would have to be done in a large scale.

As a result, energy will be hindered in Itachi's body, and he may get weakened. Further investigation is required."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this piece, next chapter is on the way. Hope to see you there. And here's praying for the Justice League Film to be good. Going to see it in a few hours from now. Fingers crossed.**


	9. Chapter 9 In Blackest Night

**Seen the movie, and I liked it :D**

 **Hey guys back with this chapter finally. Uh this one was very difficult for me with all the dialogue, I hope this chapter is done well for you guys. Apologies if there's any grammar error.**

 **Oh and uh next chapter is going to take some time. Exams are coming final year project is really kicking my ass, things are going to busy as hell.**

 **Oh yeah regarding if anyone is so hell bent on Itachi's killing methods. Well the shinobi rules and method cannot apply here in a world of heroes.**

 **While Itachi follows the no-killing rule, he follows it in a loose manner so to say.**

 **Anyway please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8: In Blackest Night

The Justice League returned to the Watchtower. They were on the bridge level and J'onn was standing stiff and upright, staring into space with his eyes glowing yellow. The rest waited for him as he searched out the galaxy, looking for John Stewart with his telepathy.

Itachi leaning against a wall with arms crossed, gazing at the Martian while he did his searching. He knew of the Yamanaka Clan's Jutsu, pertaining to the mind. But J'onn's telepathic abilities, reaching out across the stars with the mind, it's going to give the Yamanaka Clan a run for their money.

Itachi reflected on how J'onn being the only Martian left. An entire race gone and he's the last of his kind. Almost like how the Uchiha Clan is nearly and completely gone, mostly by his doing.

Itachi's eyes suddenly narrowed in caution as he gazed at the Martian still searching for Green Lantern. Itachi's mind grew suspicious, the Martian could read minds with such ease, and it's only by J'onn's grace that he will not invade a person's mind without consent.

It's only because of that, Itachi's secret is still safe from them, most of them. His eyes drifted to the rest of the team.

He knew that it was risky enough that he told Batman and Superman about who he really was, but he had his reasons. He needed at least one ally or two on his side should things go south, if there's even a single chance that Itachi gets thrown into the spotlight concerning who he was.

"I sense turmoil, a heavy heart." J'onn said after he was done.

"I could have told you that." Flash added, standing with Superman and Hawkgirl.

"He's looking at stars." J'onn said.

Superman flew to the central control panel and asked. "Which stars?"

The centre began lighting up, and star system appeared, in a hologram. It was something that made Itachi still wonder about this world's advancement in equipment and technology.

The hologram revealed the vastness of space spanning across stars and planets until the Martian pointed out the area.

"There. Ajuris 5, that's where he is." J'onn said.

"I don't get it. Why did John go with them?" Flash asked.

"We'll find out when we get to him." Hawkgirl answered.

Itachi then spoke, "He went with them, like he surrendering. And those robots, all look the same, in uniform, like a…police or something. Either something happened to John, or he do something bad, or he think he do something bad."

Despite his slightly broken English, everyone could understand him.

"Very insightful." J'onn complimented.

"Spending time with Batman recently?" Flash quipped.

" _A shinobi for you."_ Superman thought.

"Anyway. We got to leave now, the only way we can know for sure is if we ask John himself." Hawkgirl said heading for the jet with the coordinates set.

J'onn, Flash followed her. Superman and Itachi shared a glance at each other, before following the rest.

Everyone gathered into the jet. Superman and Hawkgirl sitting at the front of with the controls, J'onn and Flash seated behind them and Itachi seated at the back.

The Javelin pushed through the wide and black space. Itachi was taking the sight of what lies beyond the Earth and the Moon.

" _The first shinobi in outer space. Hmm."_ Itachi thought, everything was just so…big.

But then he wondered, somewhere out there, be it in another Earth, another dimension, another universe, or something else. Somewhere far out there and beyond, was his home world.

* * *

The Javelin was getting much closer to the destination, Ajuris 5.

"Why would he give them his ring?" Hawkgirl asked the team.

"John was always a strange one." Superman shrugged.

"I'm starting to think you humans all are."

Superman sulked at that.

"Say the violent, mace-swinging lady." A voice said from behind, "With wings." Everyone turned to see the Uchiha at the back. Hawkgirl was giving him a scowl which did not bother Itachi.

"Was that your attempt at a joke?" Flash asked with a finger pointing at him Itachi just shrugged.

"Sorry." Hawkgirl said to Superman. The Man of Steel chuckled. "It's ok. I take it as a compliment."

"You know what? I say you should go with that style you just did earlier." Flash said to Itachi.

"Style?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like with me, I'm a hero with jokes and heart. Hawkgirl, she's mean all and let her mace do the talking." Flash could feel Hawkgirl's glare from the front. "And with Bats, he doesn't even need to say anything. Then there's you."

"Me?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, you. Dry humour and sarcasm, very sassy. I think it suits ya." Flash grinned.

"Uh…no." Itachi however was very unsure of this. Shinobis do not really put out a persona during missions, but a certain person with an orange swirl mask came into his mind.

But generally Shinobis just act like themselves in missions, no reason to put on a persona. The only persona he had to put on was a very evil person to fool his brother.

Suddenly the Javelins detected three hostiles from the front, there were three patrol ships coming.

"They are not responding to our signal." Superman said checking on his panel at his seat.

"It's clear what they want." Hawkgirl got her mace ready. "I'd say we give it to them."

"No, we're not here to start a war. We take them down without harm." Superman instructed and got up from his seat. The hatch was opened, and Superman, Hawkgirl and J'onn were taking their leave.

"Flash take the controls." Superman said and the three flew out, leaving the speedster and the Uchiha in the shuttle. The heroes who can fly left the ship, Flash zipped to the controls and Itachi got up from his seat and stood behind Flash.

"Uh do you know how to fly this things?" Flash frantically asked Itachi, to which the Uchiha shook his head.

"Oh great. 'Flash, take the controls.' Did anybody tell me how?' Now what?!" Flash tried every button.

"Let me try." Itachi said, turning on his Sharingan. Flash did not waste any time and got out of the seat. Itachi quickly sat down and got his hands on the centre stick.

" _Seriously how does this work?"_ Itachi thought, the pressure was on as the jet descended down to Ajuris 5 skyscrapers.

Memories from his flight, when he was on the Batwing was coming back however thanks to the Sharingan. And how Batman was able to manoeuvre in the mountains.

With his Sharingan still active he moved the centre stick around and narrowly avoided any skyscrapers ready to clip the jet's wings.

Itachi's teeth clenched as he brought to the ship lower into Ajuris 5, a flat platform was in sight and Itachi was trying to bring the jet to it. Flash was trying any button to help. Finally pressing a blue button on Itachi's right to Javelin was set to hover down.

Itachi tried to stabilize the jet as it hovered down to the platform, with a loud sound of metal against the floor, the jet sloppily landed.

Itachi's hands slowly got off the centre stick and let out a sigh.

Flash then added. "Well. They a landing you walk out from is a-"

His comments were interrupted by the sound of shots fired at the Javelin from outside. Itachi stood up seeing the local guards firing their weapons at them through the cockpit window.

Flash tried pressing the buttons again. "Come on, start! Start! Which is one's the start?"

From above however, Superman, Hawkgirl and J'onn flew down taking care of their hostiles quickly. Itachi inside the Javelin opened the hatch for him and Flash to exit.

"Well fight is over, for now." Itachi said.

"Green Lantern is close by. That way." Martian pointed at the largest tower with a dome in Ajuris 5.

Itachi took in his surroundings. He was actually on another planet, so far away from Earth, being able to stand and breathe on a place so far away from home. The first ever space travelling Shinobi perhaps. It was incredible…yet terrifying.

He could not delve on this notion too long, he had a comrade to save.

"Come on Itachi, let's go." Hawkgirl said giving him a hand, Superman and J'onn were already flying up with J'onn holding onto Flash.

Itachi took her hand and Hawkgirl lifted him off the ground, soaring to catch up with the rest of the league, heading for the dome.

* * *

Reaching up to the dome, Itachi could see a whole plethora of alien races, and a massive screen with three giants faces on it which Itachi could not recognise. And Green Lantern was standing on a floating platform in the middle with his hands cuffed. With him was another alien on another floating platform.

Superman used his heat vision burning a hole for the team to fit through. They flew in and landed in the dome.

"Oh no." Green Lantern groaned.

"Order! We will have order!" The alien next to Lantern said out loud. Itachi along with the league took in their surrondings, seeing all the species of aliens everywhere.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" Flash asked.

"Apparently." Superman answered.

"Trial?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice coming from the massive screen commanded.

Before the guards could rush in and apprehend the league, Superman spoke out to them. "Wait! We apologize for interrupting this proceeding but John Stewart is our friend."

There was a moment of silence before a different voice coming from another face on the huge screen appears. "This is a public trial."

The others voices then spoke.

"Very well, you may take your seats in the gallery."

"But this tribunal will not tolerate any other outburst."

Superman then said. "Thank you your honour." And the team got on another disk and it floated up, transporting them to the gallery.

"A trial huh?" Itachi muttered, seeing the whole area around him.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked. "You've never had trials and court hearings where you're from?"

"Very, very rarely. If not, never." Itachi answered flat.

The team took their seats in the front row. The Uchiha looking at the aliens surrounding him, taking in the fact that there life flourishing beyond Earth.

"Are you ready to call in your first witness?" The supposed judge in the screen asked the alien that was on the floating platform beside Lantern.

"I am my lord. I call Ken Ja Ro." The alien said.

A humanoid with insect eyes, a long nose with sharp teeth came into the dome, and made his way to the centre.

"Ken Ja Ro. You agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" Asked one a guard.

"I got nothing to hide." Ken Ja Ro said and got onto another platform which floated up in the dome. The prosecutor then asked. "State your name and profession."

"Ken Ja Ro. I'm a pirate." The insect like alien stated.

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bear witness to another crime. Why?"

"While I do steal things, it's nothing compared to what he has done." The pirate pointed at the Lantern.

A beam of light shined on Ken Ja Ro. "Tell us about your encounter with John Stewart."

The story was revealed. The pirate supposedly found some blasters and was heading for Ajuris 4 in his ship. John Stewart was at the area as well, and Ken Ja Ro fired at John. But using his ring, Lantern disabled the pirate's ship and set it down on a moon. When the pirate's friends arrived they fired at John too. Green Lantern fired a beam from his ring at a ship, but the ship's deflector shield caused the beam to bounce off the ship and instead the beam went straight for a volcanic region in Ajuris 4. Thus a catastrophic reaction occurred, the volcanic region in Ajuris 4 to detonate, the whole planet exploded.

Everyone had dropped jaws, not saying anything. Itachi however had narrowed eyes and Hawkgirl was thinking about the whole scenario.

"I have no more questions." The prosecutor said.

"The account is most disturbing, we will recess." Spoke the judge and the screen turned off and everyone took their leave. The Justice League got out of their seats and went to Green Lantern.

"Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That's why you didn't resist when you are on Earth." Flash said to the lantern.

"I told you to stay out of this." John urged them.

"This is bogus." Hawkgirl replied, raising her mace a little. "Look just give me five minutes with that guy and we will have the truth."

"Hawkgirl! Flash! All of you! Listen! No one is lying! I did it." Green Lantern said. "I'm guilty."

Everyone was taken aback that John would so admit defeat just like this.

"John." Itachi broke the silence. "This does not add up."

"What are you talking about? I was there when that planet blew up!" Green Lantern said in frustration.

"How can a pirate know that the beam hit volcanic region when he so far away to see? How one single beam can do so much damage? How is this real enough?" Itachi threw in some questions help Lantern's case.

"Itachi open your eyes! Look up there." Green Lantern pointed at the rubbles in space, aftermath of a planet's destruction. "That's the reality. And I have to be accountable for it."

Itachi looking at the rubble is still not convinced, he of all people should that things are not that clear cut as it is. "That reality could turn out to be an illusion. Can we prove that those were Ajuris 4? You living by your own assumption-"

"Kid! Don't come and think I'm assuming anything! I know what I've done and whatever metaphorical nonsense you say is not going to help." Green Lantern snapped at the Uchiha. "This is beyond you, what makes you think you can understand and shift your weight around in this? I don't need some punk kid with some powers talking like he knows it all in a galactic incident. Just go home kid."

After that, Green Lantern was escorted away from the court and back to his cell by the massive red humanoid Itachi had seen before.

Itachi did not flinch when he had just received a serious telling off by Green Lantern. Instead, he turned to Superman, a stoic look still on his face.

With a hand on Itachi's shoulder, Superman apologetically said. "Itachi, he didn't mean that. You know he did not mean any of that."

Itachi nodded. Truth be told he figured that that would be Green Lantern's response, a military man in a dire situation getting second guessed by a 'punk kid' according to him.

"But something is wrong." Itachi said.

"Yeah I agree." Superman added looking at what was left of Ajuris four. "I want to take a closer look at that planet, take a closer look at what happened."

"So what's the plan here?" Hawkgirl asked.

"We investigate what really happened. J'onn I need you to come with me. Hawkgirl, Flash, Itachi can you buy us some time in court?" Superman laid out the plan.

"You're asking the fastest man to slow things down? Won't be easy." Flash rubbed the back of his head. Itachi then said, "We do what we can."

* * *

As Superman and J'onn left for the Javelin, the remaining league members tried to come up with a strategy, taking their seats as the court was about to resume.

"So what should we do?" Flash asked.

"We try stall the court." Itachi answered.

"Yeah, how?"

"Someone must ask questions."

Hawkgirl then added. "And maybe if we can get people to defend John."

The court resume and John who was in a floating disk, along with Ken Ja Ro.

"John Stewart. You may now question your accuser." The judge said.

"No questions." Came the dejected response from the Lantern.

"None? Don't you intend to defend yourself?"

"No." Green Lantern answered. Ken Ja Ro simply left his position as he did not have to answer any questions.

"I object!" Flash called out. "You call this a trial?! I say it's a joke!"

Hawkgirl grabbed his arm tugging it. "Are you insane? What are you doing?"

"Buying time." Flash answered.

"Do what you can Flash. Ask the questions I ask earlier." Itachi said.

"Remove him." The judge ordered. But the Flash speeded down out of the gallery and to the centre of the court.

"Look with something this important you got to hear both sides." Flash said in a serious tone. Green Lantern then said to him, "Flash I told you stay out of this."

"Wait. This being may have a point." The female voice on the screen said. "We don't any lingering doubts in our final judgement now would we?"

"No." Responded a male voice on the screen. "But who will speak for John Stewart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers?" Flash asked.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago. However you can speak for him if you wish. But be aware, if you lose you will share the same penalty with the accused."

Stress build in Flash, "The same penalty? That's complete bull!"

"No that's how we solved our lawyer problem."

"Flash don't." Lantern quietly said to him.

But the Flash was going to save his friend. "I'll defend him!"

The judge in the centre of the screen said, "Very well. Proceed."

While Flash was trying his best at court, Hawkgirl noticed some people were missing. "The other lanterns. They're not here." She whispered to Itachi.

"Huh?" Itachi responded.

"The others in the corps which John is in. I saw them when we came in. Now they're gone. If we can get them to defend John too, we can have more time." Hawkgirl said, leaving her seat and Itachi followed.

* * *

Leaving the courtroom, or rather court dome. Hawkgirl and Itachi went to the cantina below. It did not really take long to spot a group of green uniforms in a table ordering more drinks.

"All green. Well hidden." Itachi said in a flat tone.

"At least it's easier for us to find them." Hawkgirl added. The two went up to the Green Lanterns.

"Why aren't you at the trial?" Hawkgirl asked them. Itachi stood behind her.

"We couldn't stand it anymore." Said the one Itachi could describe as a 'ball-man'.

The more humanoid looking one said, "John Stewart made us all look bad."

"So much for the loyalty of the Green Lantern Corps." Hawkgirl taunted them.

"Oh don't get so high and mighty lady. If you're smart you'll stay away from him too." The 'ball-man' said.

"Yeah or you will end up having his stench as well." The humanoid lantern said.

Having none of it, Hawkgirl brought her mace up and slammed on the table. "Cowards!"

She was about to strike the humanoid Green Lantern, but he got his ring out to conjure a shield blocking the mace.

The bartender, a small blue alien with tentacles quickly got in between them. "I'm friends please! No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you down?" Hawkgirl challenged them throwing her mace which embedded itself into a pillar.

The bartender fled, everyone was ready for a fight. However a hooded red cloaked figure landed in front of Hawkgirl, intercepting between her and the Lanterns.

"Hawkgirl, stop it." Itachi turned his head to face her. "If we go at it with them, it won't end with no cost. And it would take too long, Flash is still in the court."

He then added, "Don't lose sight of goal, we didn't come here to fight."

Itachi turned to the Green Lanterns, "We came here because a comrade needs help."

The lanterns focused on the red eyed hooded figure.

Itachi said, "You say John Stewart made you all look bad, you can help change that. You can help save a comrade."

The biggest green lantern who was still seated then stood up gaining everyone's attention. This particular green lantern had gruesome presence with a very imposing jaw. Kilowog.

"The little pip squeak is right. John Stewart is one of us. And I'm going to help him." Kilowog went for the exit.

Taking her mace, Hawkgirl went for the exit as well along with Itachi. Kilowog had a green outline glow flying up to the court.

"I could have beaten them you know." Hawkgirl complained to Itachi.

"No time." Itachi simply answered. Hawkgirl took his hand and flew up as well. Looking down however, Itachi noticed something.

"Hawkgirl wait." Itachi said.

The heroine stopped her flight, "What was it? What?"

"Over there." Itachi pointed at a corner of an alley. They both could see a pair of figures in that alley. Ken Ja Ro and one of those massive red humanoid robots.

"It's that pirate." Hawkgirl flew down a little hiding by a wall with Itachi got a hold of the wall clinging onto it with chakra at his feet and hands.

The pirate and the red humanoid split up, ending their conversation before either of the heroes could hear.

"Ok a criminal talking to one of the guards, in an alley. Right after his turn in the court. Now I really want that five minutes with him." Hawkgirl growled.

Itachi didn't answer, instead he leapt down, landing in front of the pirate shocking him. Hawkgirl quickly followed.

Itachi grabbed Ken Ja Ro by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Argh! Let go you-" The pirate went silent as soon as he looked into Itachi's eyes. Itachi stared at the pirate, with his Sharingan active.

At last, genjutsu was working.

Hawkgirl landed next to Itachi. "What are you doing?"

"Making him tell us the truth. My genjutsu is working on his weak mind." Itachi answered. Ken Ja Ro was under his genjutsu.

Itachi commanded him, "What are you hiding?"

The genjutsu did its work on him, and the pirate was forced to tell the truth. "I was supposed to frame John Stewart." Ken Ja Ro said in a droning voice.

"What?" Hawkgirl was surprised.

"How? Why?" Itachi asked with his voice on the intimidating side.

"On the moon of Ajuris 4, there is an illusion projector. It's hiding Ajuris 4." Ken Ja Ro confessed. "The guards, the Manhunters. They paid me to do it."

"For what?" Itachi pressed on.

"Lure the guardians here."

"The guardians of the Green Lantern Corps? They're here?" Hawkgirl asked.

"What are the manhunters planning?" Itachi asked the pirate.

Ken Ja Ro did not respond, remaining in the vegetative state he was in. Itachi poured more chakra into the pirate with his Sharingan, only to have the same result.

"Well?" Hawkgirl asked.

"He don't know." Itachi answered.

"Well those manhunters know." Hawkgirl said flexing her wings. "Time we get answers from those rust buckets. I'll follow those robots. You go help out in the court."

Itachi grabbed Ken Ja Ro's head, staring at his eyes with his Sharingan once more.

Finally Itachi let the pirate go, and the pirate started walking to the court dome. "He's going to confess in court." Itachi said.

"You got him in a mind control or something?" Hawkgirl asked the Uchiha and he shook his head.

"Kore wa genjutsu." Itachi answered.

"Kid, English please."

"Genjutsu, my illusion." Itachi said. "He's being…misled to tell the truth."

Hawkgirl then got an earpiece and handed it to Itachi. "Here, keep in contact. I'll follow the manhunter trail, you get back to the court with Ken Ja Ro."

* * *

Itachi and Hawkgirl part ways. The Uchiha went back to his seat, noticing that Flash was no longer speaking in the court, but instead a small blue humanoid figure in a red robe. Itachi could see others like him, in red robes and seated in the front row of the gallery. And they all have the Green Lantern symbol.

"It's true that we guardians control the Green Lantern Corps power source. But the individual lanterns have been given complete autonomy." The lead guardian said.

" _These are the guardian?"_ Itachi thought.

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault." The prosecutor said.

"You misunderstand. You give them autonomy because we have faith in their experience and-"

"No further questions." The prosecutor interrupted.

It was then Ken Ja Ro came back to the court.

"What is the meaning of this?" The judge demanded for an answer of the pirate reappearance. John and Flash too were confused.

"I was supposed to frame John Stewart." The pirate repeated what he told Itachi. Everyone in court was stirring up in an uproar, even Flash and John had shocked look on their faces.

"Order in court!" The judge commanded.

"On the moon of Ajuris 4, there is an illusion projector. It's hiding Ajuris 4." Ken Ja Ro confessed in court under the genjutsu. "The Manhunters. They paid me to do it. Lure guardians here."

The truth was revealed, everyone was in shock, and Green Lantern was leaking with outrage that he had been fooled like this.

"Itachi." Hawkgirl called him through the earpiece.

"Hawkgirl." Itachi whispered back through com link.

"I'm at the manhunter's barracks. But they're gone. They've left Ajuris 4." Hawkgirl said.

"What? Where?"

"I was spying on them. They said they were heading for Oa." Hawkgirl asked.

"Oa?"

"The Green Lantern corps planet. You got to warn everyone."

"How? Just go in tell their guards are bad?"

The answer came as Superman smashed through the dome. Flying towards John Stewart and used heat vision to free him of his cuffs.

"How dare you!" The judge raised his voice.

"John's innocent." Superman said out loud. "That's your que J'onn."

A moment later, off in the distance. The rubbles in space were gone and a blue planet suddenly appeared, Ajuris 4.

Green Lantern, Flash and Superman were on the floor of the dome.

"Ajuris 4 was never destroyed it's right where it was. It's all an illusion." Superman explained.

Itachi took the opportunity to leap out of his seat and landed next to Ken Ja Ro. With the pirate making eye contact with the Uchiha's Sharingan, the pirate plopped to the ground unconscious.

Itachi rushed to the league members.

"The manhunters. Hawkgirl say they going to Oa." Itachi warned them, then seeing the guardians leaving the courtroom.

Noticing as well, Superman called the team to follow. Green Lantern signalled his to return to him. Now he was back in power.

In the barracks, the guardians saw the absence of the manhunters and their fears came true. "We're too late. We have to go back immediately."

But then Itachi appeared before them. "The manhunters left for Oa." Soon the rest of the league joined Itachi, with Hawkgirl and J'onn.

The guardians kept their surprised expressions learning that the hooded man knew. "Yes, they have gone back to Oa."

John stood next to Itachi, "Back to Oa? They came from Oa?"

"Yes." The lead guardian answered. "We created them there. It was before the Green Lantern corps. We thought that robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil."

Superman standing next to Itachi as well asked, "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties, tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seem to object."

"Not out loud they didn't." John said.

* * *

The planet Oa was under attack. And there were no Green Lanterns to defend the planet. The remaining guardians in the planet were slowly losing. The manhunters were advancing towards the core, a giant monumental structure with a massive green beam shooting up which the remaining guardians were using their will power to hold out.

The Javelin sped towards the planet. The hatch was opened and out came Superman, holding onto Itachi, J'onn and Hawkgirl holding onto Flash. John Stewart was in a green sphere with the rest of the guardians.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" The head manhunter said. "Give them everything they've got."

Superman dropped Itachi on the ground and took on the flying manhunters. With no civilians around to worry, they can all cut lose. Superman smashed right through all in his path. Flash zipped through the ground, knocking down any manhunters he could and dodging any attacks. Green Lantern used his ring to conjure up a beam that sliced through his foes. Hawkgirl and J'onn took care of turrets being used against them. The other green lanterns from Ajuris 5 have appeared too, joining in the fight.

Itachi was on his own, with manhunters surrounding him. But the Uchiha remained calm. If fire did not work that much on them he will try another nature transformation.

Sparks ignited from their staffs and electricity was being fired at him from all angles. The Uchiha leapt up and out of harm's way. He went through his hand signs.

Tora, Ushi, Tora, Ne

 **Suiton Suidan No Jutsu**

A torrent of water hosed down the manhunters, and with the electricity present they all went for a terrible shock and got fried. The damage continued to grow until they all detonated with Itachi landing in a safe distance.

Itachi saw John Stewart entering the core structure on his own, now Uchiha would have to settle the remaining manhunters outside the core structure, along with the rest of the league. Itachi kept using his water jutsus on the manhunters as much as he can while dodging all attacks.

Suddenly a giant blast of green energy shot up from the core's building with a silhouette of a manhunter. It was humongous, much bigger than Itachi's Susanoo, the Uchiha had never seen anything like it. It was taking in all the green energy of Oa.

Soon however the massive humanoid energy appeared as if it was being sucked back down into the core. Itachi was able to hear John's voice, like a rally cry.

"Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!" A blast of the energy of willpower shot back up once more, eradicating the manhunter within the energy.

Itachi watched in awe as the blast of energy shooting up high, in the black night. _"This whole world keeps getting bigger and bigger. I keep getting smaller and smaller."_

The manhunters were destroyed, Oa was safe and John Stewart had saved the Green Lantern Corps. The Justice League regrouped, John Stewart floated down from the core and joined his fellow lanterns.

"John, good work." Killowog said to him.

"I guess we were wrong about you John, we should have known better." The ball and round lantern said.

"Yeah, you should have." John added and took his leave to join the League.

"Are you alright John?" Martian asked him. John closed his eyes thinking, then he looked at them all. "You believed in me. Even when I didn't believe in myself."

"Hey what are friends for?" Flash patted him on the back. The Lantern then turned to Itachi.

"Itachi. What I said earlier, I'm ashamed of it. I didn't mean any of it. I'm really sorry." John sincerely apologized.

The Uchiha just had a warm smile. "It's ok. I understand."

It was rather surprising for the league, someone so young to have this kind of patience, well except for one.

"Let's go home." Superman said and they headed back to the Javelin.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Flash suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Lantern asked.

"Itachi, you still haven't got a hero name!" Flash said and began coming with any names he can. "How about Crimson Shadow!"

" _That name, reminds me of the akatsuki attire."_ Itachi thought. "Uhhh…"

"Or how about Crowman? Blazeman? No? Shadow Blaze? Uh…come on there's got to be something." Flash still pondered. The league ignored the speedster now heading for the Javelin, but Itachi still listening.

"Hey you breathe fire right? And you're kinda like a shadowy guy. How about…fire shadow?" Flash threw another name.

"Uh…" Was Itachi's answer.

" _Fire Shadow….Hokage?"_

* * *

 **Last part action scene sucked to write for me, oh dear. And yeah still can't decide a good name that can stand among the DC heroes. Especially the Trinity.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed, hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Enemy Below, Taiji

**I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Oh God it's so good to be back. I missed this so much*runs to the community* Ahhhh it's all over, exams and final year project is over.**

 **Please enjoy this new chapter and please review. Also have a listen to the Naruto Shippuden OST, Taiji while reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Enemy Below, Taiji

Uchiha Itachi was back in the Watchtower, sitting on the bridge level reading the dictionary Superman had gotten for him, Itachi was trying to better his English.

He was wearing the red t-shirt, black hoodie, sneakers that was given to him, along with his grey pants. The sound of beeping and the Watchtower raising a notification got Itachi out of his reading. He got up and quickly got to the terminal and control panels. The doors behind him opened and in came Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern.

"Itachi? What is it?" Superman asked as he flew towards him to help out in the panels, along with Diana and Lantern.

"Looks like radio call?" Itachi said, unsure of what to do at the terminal.

"Here let me." Superman said, Itachi stepped aside and let the Man of Steel to respond to deal with the control panels.

"It's from a nuclear sub. It's under attack." Green Lantern said. "We have to go."

"Sub?" Itachi asked.

"Submarine. Deep in the oceans." Green Lantern explained.

"I'm betting Aquaman may have something to do with this if it is that deep underwater." Superman added.

" _Aquaman?"_ Combating deep underwater was not something that Itachi has done before, nor was he sure if whatever he had at his disposal was able to do much good in water.

"Maybe I stay here. I will let you know if something else happens." Itachi suggested.

"Alright, we can handle things from here. Keep us informed Itachi." Wonder Woman said.

"Mm. Good Luck." Itachi nodded and then the other three league headed for the Javelin, leaving the Uchiha back on the bridge. Soon after Itachi watched the Javelin leaving the Watchtower heading down to Earth.

* * *

" _Aquaman huh?"_ Itachi tried to search up the name with the terminal in the Watchtower, all the information about this 'Aquaman' was brought up on screen, with information provided by Superman and Batman.

" _Arthur Curry. King of Atlantis?"_ Itachi raised an eyebrow as he continued reading. _"Atlantis. A city deep in the Atlantic Ocean, with its people the powerful, water breathing Atlanteans."_

Amegakure and Kirigakure may be villages in rain and mist, but a city deep in the ocean with its people being able to literally breathe under water, this just made this whole world much bigger now for Itachi.

After some time, the Uchiha left the bridge level and headed to the lower levels, to his room which was built for him specifically, since he could not really stay in Clark Kent's apartment forever. But he would really need to find some sort of accommodation on Earth soon, and some form of way to earn money.

Taking off his sandals he stepped into his room, which had a bed by the window showing the Earth, along with a mirror, a closet for his other clothes, and a bathroom.

He made his way to the mirror, staring at himself. Being alone in the Watchtower, he felt a little more comfortable now, but then his mind wandered to dark pasts.

He brought his hands to a Ram seal.

 **Henge**

With a puff of smoke, he transformed into his younger brother. Uchiha Sasuke, in his attire which he last saw him, and his frown. All he can do right now is place his trust in Uzumaki Naruto now concerning his brother.

With his hands in a Ram seal, he transformed into another Uchiha. His good friend, Uchiha Shisui. He told Itachi to protect the Uchiha name. And how he did it, his mind drifted back to that horrid night, he did not want to think how Shisui would react to it. But now he was upholding the Uchiha name on this Earth, by protecting the people of this Earth, not just one village, but a whole world along with other exceptional people of this world, the Justice League.

He got his hands in a Ram seal and transformed, into Uchiha Izumi. He gave her the life she wanted with him, through Tsukuyomi. In which it killed her. It was the future she wanted…but now he wondered, was it the life he wanted? After all these years?

It would not mattered either way now, it was something that could not be. Todokanai Koi.

He transformed again, this time the once head of the Uchiha clan, his father. Uchiha Fugaku. He stared at his father in the mirror, having his stoic face as usual. He transformed formed again, now it was a woman in a brown dress with a beige apron. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

Itachi took a good look at his mother, his mind went to the night when his parents died, by his own hands. There was never a proper time for him to mourn in his past life, he wondered if he ever deserved to now.

The notification alarm sounded off again, Mikoto puffed into smoke transforming back into Itachi. Putting his sandals on, he rushed back to the bridge, to the terminal.

"Itachi. Itachi?" He heard Superman's voice through the com. "You hearing me Itachi?"

"Superman." Itachi responded. "I'm here."

"Anything happened while we're gone?" Superman asked.

"No, nothing." Itachi answered.

"Great. Itachi, we're in the Javelin closing in on the Watchtower, we're opening the hanger bay." Wonder Woman's voice came into the com.

"Hai." Itachi answered and waited for them to come up soon. After about a minute or so, the doors behind him. He turned to see the three league members coming back from their mission.

"Okaeri." Itachi greeted them.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern flew in to join Itachi, but Superman hanged back, and he was on the phone talking to an Admiral.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"A nuclear sub got hit by Atlantean army, apparently for getting too close to Atlantis." Green Lantern explained, his face clearly showed he did not like the encounter. Wonder Woman then added. "We got the crew out but the vessel still remained there."

"Yeah, along the nuclear weapons in there." Green Lantern said.

"I understand your concerns Admiral." They heard Superman talking on the phone. "But there were lives at stake and there was nothing that we could do."

"We never should have left the sub down there." Green Lantern crossed his arms. "Now it's in the hands of a mad man."

"Aquaman's no mad man. He's a king." Diana argued. "He only wants to preserve and protect his own kind."

"So who's going to protect us from him?" Green Lantern gave the last piece of words before walking away, leaving Itachi and Diana.

Now Green Lantern has left the Watchtower, Wonder Woman asked Itachi. "What you think he is going to do?"

"He's probably going to see if the Atlanteans did anything to the submarine." Superman answered for Itachi as he flew to stand with them.

"That's only going to aggravate Aquaman." Wonder Woman said. "Should we go after him? Or at least go with him?"

"No." A voice got their attention and they turned to see Batman coming up to them. "Let's see if he can get any information out of his search." Batman said. "It would settle a question I have in mind."

"Batman? When did you get here?" Wonder Woman asked, a little surprised he came out of nowhere.

"Moments ago. Saw John leaving on the way." Batman stated.

And there they stood together, gazing at the Earth. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Itachi.

"You think Aquaman's going to negotiate for peace at the World Assembly like I've advised him to?" Superman asked them.

"If he does, it most likely won't be a fruitful negotiation, considering what he would ask." Batman gave the blunt answer.

"And then, distrust grow." Itachi said, "This…nuclear weapons sound important."

"It is, they are very dangerous in the wrong hands, catastrophic. That itself would put Aquaman in a bad position among the world leaders since he's not going to let anyone near it." Batman told Itachi.

This information, about nuclear weapons, distrust among different people, it reminded Itachi a bit when there was distrust between Uchiha and Konoha because of the Kyuubi.

"We just have make sure that both sides won't blow up badly." Superman sighed.

"Things used to be so much simpler back home." Wonder Woman said. "Now in times like these, you see there's so much sitting on the world's shoulders."

Time passed on, Itachi had changed back into his Edo tensei robes, sandals and grey t-shirt. Green Lantern had returned. And he looked ticked. "I knew we couldn't trust that fish man! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone!" He said marching up to Wonder Woman and Itachi.

"And you think Aquaman's responsible?" Diana asked.

"Who else princess? We got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers." Green Lantern said sternly.

"If its Aquaman you want he's not in Atlantis." Superman said as he was watching a screen on the window showing the live news regarding Aquaman in the World Assembly.

"Well this is getting better." Green Lantern sarcastically said.

"We have to move now." Superman said and everyone headed for the Javelin, except for the Dark Knight.

* * *

The journey to Metropolis was a quick one, Itachi got off the Javelin and followed Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman into the building. The sound of arguing and upset leaders could be heard through the doors. Superman was the first to open the door and flew into the auditorium with the rest following. Itachi saw Aquaman for the first time in person.

"I offered them a choice for peace and this is their answer." Aquaman said, clearly not budging in what the world leaders want out of him.

"Please, these things takes time." Superman pleaded.

"I've wasted too much time." Aquaman walked away, not listening to Superman. "Wait." Wonder Woman stepped in front of him. The Atlantean stared at her for a moment, before pushing her to side. Wonder Woman stumbled into Itachi, with hooded Uchiha caught her safely to prevent her falling. Aquaman had already left the auditorium.

"Real charmer." Green Lantern remarked.

"His pride won't win him anything." Itachi said. Now the Uchiha was standing in front of the world leaders with the league members. It was no Kage Summit, but just the number of people, each representing so many countries was quite something for him.

"Now what we do?" Itachi asked his comrades.

Green Lantern said, "There's still the plutoni-" The sound of an explosion outside ceased everyone in their tracks. The Justice League rushed outside of the building, to see Aquaman brutalised and incapacitated on the ground. With thick black smoke billowing up above, debris scattered with fire.

"No." Superman said with despair. Itachi immediately turned his Sharingan on, scanning the group of people for anyone looking suspicious, then the surrounding buildings. But he could not anything questionable. His eyed narrowed.

"Uchiha, come on lets go." Green Lantern commanded him. Superman carried Aquaman, and flew to the medical centre with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. Focusing the chakra on his feet, Itachi leapt up high sticking onto a building, and ran up onto the roof. Now he was leaping across the rooftops, keeping with the other league members.

* * *

Soon Itachi was in Metropolis medical centre, with Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern waiting and watching the doctors trying to fix up Aquaman who was laying on a hospital bed. Soon one of the doctors removed his gloves and went to the exit give the news to the League.

"How bad is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Hard to tell, his physiology is not like a human. Unlike anything I've ever seen." The doctor explained.

"But can you fix him?" Superman urged.

"I don't know." The doctor gave his honest answer.

"Then maybe I can." Batman's voice was heard in the doorway, the Dark Knight appeared out of the shadows.

Itachi watched as the doctors and Superman brought to a hospital ward, which had a large cylinder containing water with Batman waiting there. One would have to wonder where he'd get this stuff and how he got it here. Superman carried the Atlantean and placed him into the tank, soon his vitals were stabilising.

"Maintain saline at 3.5%." Batman instructed the doctors.

"How could you possibly guessed that?" The doctor asked, impressed by Batman's aid.

"He's a fish out of water, saltwater." Batman explained.

"(Whoever tried to attack him, may try again. And we're in a bad position in this hospital, in the middle of a crowd.)" Itachi walked up to Batman and said.

"(I have a plan. And we're going to need everyone's help, including yours.)" Batman responded.

After a short while, Aquaman was coming around. Green Lantern took the initiative, knocking on the water tank. "What did you do with the plutonium?!" He demanded for answers.

"The plutonium?" Aquaman said and leapt out of the tank.

"The sub's weapons are all gone."

"My orders were to leave the vessel alone." The King of Atlantis said.

"You expect us to believe that?" Lantern questioned him.

"Believe what you will. Someone tried to kill me and I have to find out who and return to my kingdom." Aquaman brushed him off and he was about to head for the exit.

"Arthur, wait." Batman called him by his name. "I can help. But you're going to have to trust me."

* * *

Night has fallen and everyone was in position. Batman and Superman were surveying the medical centre from one rooftop, Wonder Woman and Itachi on another rooftop. The whole paparazzi went crazy as Aquaman on a stretcher as brought out of the medical centre.

Itachi with his Sharingan scanned the street. Careful for anyone with any degree of suspicion. And there, someone hiding behind a mail box. A male in a cap, thick jacket and pants, he had some weapon of sort Itachi could not identify.

"Look over there." Itachi said to Diana and pointed at the man. Wonder Woman saw him and quickly alerted the others.

"There!" Wonder Woman called out through her communicator.

"I see him. It's Deadshot." Batman got a batarang and threw it at the assassin. The batarang knocked the RPG off Deadshot's shoulder in which fired a rocket up into the sky.

The whole crowd scattered in panic, Aquaman on the stretcher, or rather Itachi's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Aquaman was still in the medical centre with Green Lantern watching over him.

Deadshot kicked off into a run into an alley, Superman flew and gave chase, and Batman stretched his cape like wings and glided to keep up with Superman. They both got to the alley which had a manhole cover, Itachi and Wonder Woman joined them. Superman placed his hands on it to remove it, but all he got was a terrible electrical shock.

Grunting in pain, the Man of Steel stumbled back, quickly recovering Superman's eyes glowed red and used his heat vision on the circumference of the manhole cover, causing it to drop down into the sewer and opening a path.

Superman flew in with Itachi and Wonder Woman following, but Batman still on the alley pressed a button on his gauntlet, calling something to even the odds.

In the sewers Deadshot got on his motorbike and sped off, with Superman, Wonder Woman and Itachi chasing. With Superman and Wonder Woman leading the chase, Itachi with his own two feet was keeping up with the two flyers as much as he can in the enclosed environment. Seeing the motorbike with Deadshot on it, Itachi went through his hand seals.

 **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**

Bolts of fire were sent out from Itachi to and smashed all over Deadshot's path, attempting to scare him and throw him off his balance. Deadshot pointed his arm back at the League members, the customized gun mounted on his arm. Itachi, not familiar with a gun had no clue what has on Deadshot's arm.

There were loud sounds of banging from Deadshot's arm. Deadshot fired his gun at the league, Superman had no trouble being the Man of Steel, Wonder Woman using her bracelets to block off the bullets.

With the Sharingan, Itachi could barely see the shower of bullets moving through the air, twisting his body in the air as much as he can to dodge the bullets. Itachi knew nothing about bullets, but it's obvious to him that he should not get hit by them. He dodged the bullets by the skin of his teeth. The shots deflected by Superman and Wonder Woman were a grave problem, no one was considering a ricochet grazing Itachi's thigh.

Itachi instantly felt the pain in his thigh, he grunted in pain and fell. "Itachi!" Superman and Wonder Woman saw what happened and stopped to help the Uchiha. Deadshot continued to flee from them.

Itachi quickly got on his feet, seeing the bleeding wound on his thigh. "I ok Superman, Diana. Just go, go." Itachi told them and carried on, ignoring the wound. _"Just what kind of tool is he using?"_

Deadshot was out of the sewer and was at a canal where a van was waiting for him, abandoning his motorbike, he got into the van and drove off confident that injuring one of the members might lose them.

Driving down the canal, Deadshot's confidence was short lived. A large black vehicle appeared behind him, chasing the assassin down. The Batmobile.

Batman used the cannons in the Batmobile, firing off rounds the van's wheel exploded. The van tumbled to a halt. Batman got out of his vehicle, walking to the van he pulled Deadshot out, removing him of any weapons on him.

"It's over Floyd." Batman said without room for question.

"Ok, ok I give up." Deadshot surrendered.

The others joined, clearly unhappy with Deadshot after Itachi got hit. Superman grabbed Deadshot and held him up by his neck.

"You tried to kill Aquaman. Why?" Superman demanded answers.

"Gee, why would a hired gun tried to shoot somebody? Could it be that someone paid him to?" Deadshot was not impressed with Superman being the Boy Scout.

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked, with Itachi and Batman behind her.

"Aw come on babe you know I can't tell you that, professional ethics." Deadshot said. "But then again, if you make it worth my while."

Itachi with his Sharingan flaring in the night was about to put him in Genjutsu, but Batman simply grabbed Deadshot by the shoulder and dragged him away from the team. With his back facing the team, Batman gave Deadshot one word of advice, Itachi was not really bothered in listening.

"Ok, I'll tell I'll tell." Deadshot gave in.

"What did he say?" Diana asked Superman.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

Batman and Deadshot returned to them. The truth came out from him, "I don't know. I don't ask questions."

"Not good enough. How were you paid?" Batman stepped up.

"In gold." Deadshot turned his head to a box of spilled gold from the van. "See?"

Batman inspected a coin from the box. "Spanish doubloons."

"Where can someone get coins like this?" Wonder Woman asked the team.

"Atlantis." Superman said. "We've got to warn Aquaman."

"Too late." Green Lantern from above came down and said. "That royal pain in the neck is already gone. I couldn't stop him."

"Hera help him." Wonder Woman added.

Itachi turned off his Sharingan and said. "If Aquaman is caught in Atlantis, whoever is behind this will know we are coming."

Now people are noticing the blood on his thigh. "Itachi you're hit." Green Lantern was genuinely concerned.

"I'm ok." Itachi assured him. Batman's eyes narrowed seeing the bleeding wound on Itachi's thigh.

Batman and Superman then laid out a plan. "Itachi you're with me. We're putting Deadshot in police custody." Batman said.

"The rest of us will try to get into Atlantis and help Aquaman." Superman said.

* * *

 **Yes, Itachi's getting a taste of what a bullet feels like, especially in such an enclosed area when they are people with bullet bouncing off them.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11 Taiji

**Hello everyone, back with a new chapter.**

 **I know a lot of people of a little irked to say the least by the bullet issue, that I am nerfing him too much. Well the bullet thing is a very small issue, and it's to give some learning curve on something for Itachi in this world.**

 **He will get stronger with EMS and Susanoo etc. But it's in the later parts. But for now it's establishing him in this new world and the narrative** **.**

 **Apologies for any grammar errors.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Taiji

Itachi was sitting in the Batmobile with Batman with Deadshot subdued and stowed in the back of the vehicle. Being in a vehicle like the Batmobile, a part of Itachi's mind wondered if technology has advanced in any form back in his world.

"(What did he hit me with?)" Itachi asked Batman, looking at the small cut in his thigh.

"A gun." Batman stated the fact.

"(Never seen that back where I'm from. Doubt such thing exists there.)"

"It's a weapon that's loud and clumsy." Batman made a turn, closing in on a Gotham Police Station.

"Is your leg still hurting?" Batman asked.

"Nai desu." Itachi answered, the cut truth be told is nothing to be concerned off at all for a Shinobi, but it did give Itachi something to ponder on, guns.

Pulling up the Batmobile before the station, Batman said to Itachi.

"Wait inside." Batman got out of the Batmobile and took Deadshot out of the back, handing him over to the GCPD. Itachi watched the whole police department waiting to collect the assassin from the Dark Knight.

Soon after, Batman returned to the Batmobile.

"(Now we need to find Aquaman.)" Itachi said to him. Batman brought his finger to the earpiece in his cowl.

"Superman, what's your status?" He asked, but a few seconds there was no response. "Superman?" Again no answer.

"Wonder Woman." He called another League member, and with no answer as well. Now Itachi got his head turning.

"Lantern." Batman tried again, and still nothing.

"(Something's wrong at Atlantis.)" Itachi said.

"(We need to find Aquaman.)" Batman added.

"(And the others?)"

"(They can handle themselves, we find Aquaman we can find the others.)" Batman said pressing a button and he turned the Batmobile, heading for Metropolis bay.

"(How do expect to find someone deep in the ocean?)" Itachi stated the question.

Batman just turned on the screen on the dashboard of the Batmobile, showing a red dot in the ocean. "A tracker's on him, I put it on him when we were moving him to the water tank."

The Batmobile pulled up just before the water. Batman leapt of the vehicle, Itachi followed suit. And out of the water emerged a large black vehicle. The Batboat.

"Get in, we're going to find Aquaman." Batman sat in the main seat in the submarine, Itachi sat in the back seat.

* * *

In the ocean, Itachi was taking in the sights of the depths, perhaps in the first Shinobi to venture deep into the water, the first Leaf Shinobi at least.

"Odd. Scanner's saying that Aquaman's location is not in Atlantis. And it's picking seismic activities nearby." Batman on the controls brought the Batboat to Aquaman's location. Somewhere with rocky terrain, cliffs, and volcanic areas right on the bottom.

Moving closer Batman pointed out, "There he is." There was the King of Atlantis, chained down by his hands to a rock face. And beside him was a crying baby in a cloth hooked onto a knife embedded into the rock face.

Aquaman managed to break off one of his chains, only now noticing Batman and Itachi arriving to help.

"Can you swim?" Batman asked Itachi.

"(How am I getting out of this?)" Itachi asked as he took the Edo Tensei robe off him along with his sandals. Batman pushed another button on the controls.

A hatch on the floor in front of Itachi's seat slid open, showing the water right at Itachi's feet. Taking a deep breath, Itachi went in feet first.

His hair flowed with grace in the water, kicking his feet his hard, Itachi moved through the water fast towards the two Atlanteans both approaching the glowing heat down further below.

"Save my son!" Itachi heard Aquaman shouting to him. He was not going to question how he's able to do that underwater.

Swimming to the infant, Itachi placed a hand and feet on the rock face with chakra. Itachi was really feeling the heat down below. Quickly carrying the baby in one hand, Itachi kicked off the rock face, swimming back to the Batboat.

Turning around however, Itachi saw Aquaman still stuck with one hand chained down. Blood seeped out of Itachi's right eye socket, diffusing into the water.

Opening his eyes, Mangekyou Sharingan appeared.

 **Amaterasu**

Black flames ignited on the chain, burning through the chain and boiling the water surrounding the black fire.

Aquaman made one more yank, pulling himself free from his bonds.

The baby immediately soothed in the Uchiha's arm. Itachi swam up to the hatch, inhaling deep after poking his head back into the air inside the Batboat.

Itachi sat back on his seat, dripping everywhere with Aquaman's son in his arms. Batman turned on the heater in Itachi's seat to dry him up.

The King of Atlantis swam up to the side of the Batboat.

"Thank you." Aquaman showed his gratitude.

"Who did this?" Batman asked.

"Orm. My half-brother. I must return to Atlantis now." Aquaman sped in the water, showing Itachi a taste of Atlantean might in the water.

The Batboat followed.

* * *

In the throne room of Atlantis, Mera the Queen of Atlantis sat in despair, fearing for her husband and her son with Diana comforting her.

Green Lantern and Superman came into the throne room.

"We've searched everywhere." John said.

"But there's still no sign of Aquaman." Superman said.

Mera brought her hands to her face, fearing the worst. Footsteps however brought their attention to the entrance. Everyone had surprised faces seeing who had arrived.

Aquaman carrying his son, with Uchiha Itachi behind him.

"Itachi?" The League members said in unison.

Mera got up on her feet and ran to her husband and child with an embrace. "My love, you're safe."

"And so is our son." Aquaman handed the baby to her.

The Justice League members went to Itachi.

"You're full of surprises Itachi." Superman patted him on the bicep.

"Glad you're here with us." Wonder Woman added.

"Batman and I rescued Aquaman and his son." Itachi said, a neutral expression on his face.

"Where is he?"

"He said he need to check something. You weren't answering your coms." Itachi said to the League. "What happened?"

"We got jumped on by the new lunatic running things here. But the queen helped us escaped." Green Lantern explained.

"Where. Is. Orm?" Aquaman asked them all demandingly.

"I do not know my love." Mera answered.

A beep sounded off in Itachi's earpiece. "Itachi." He heard Batman's voice through the com unit, everyone was listening in.

"A situation's developed in the North Pole. Thermal readings shows temperature increasing rapidly." Batman said through the com unit.

"If that persists, the ecological effects will be too great. We should check it out." Lantern said with arms crossed.

"But what about the crisis here?" Wonder Woman asked the League.

"There may be a connection." Aquaman said to them.

"How?" Itachi asked him.

"It's the doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown." Aquaman admitted.

Itachi's eye narrowed at that.

"I had it built as a weapon of last resort, should the surface world ever attack. To protect Atlantis." Aquaman explained. "But I've never armed it."

"Then Orm must have." Superman concluded. "Using the plutonium from the submarine. We've got to stop him or the world will sink beneath the waves."

Sinking the whole world under the grounds of prospering your own home, it reminded Itachi all too well of someone that will go to any lengths for the supposed 'sake of the Leaf'.

"He will be stopped." Aquaman stepped up to the League. "I will see to it personally."

* * *

At the North Pole, the League and Aquaman gathered, the Arctic Ocean covered in drifting ice. Racing to the thermal reactor deep in the ice, but Orm's army was already waiting for them. Atlantean ship burst through the ice, weapons pointing at them and fired.

Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern took to the skies drawing the attention, Aquaman dived down into the water. Uchiha Itachi leapt up high, with chakra on his feet he landed on the water. Atlantean jet skis were making their way to him. He weaved his hand swiftly.

 **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu**

The water rumbled behind Itachi, rising up to form a dragon, coming the side the water dragon smashed through the row of jet skis, knocking every atlantean off their vehicle.

"Everyone." Itachi heard Batman through the com unit. "The glaciers are starting to melt."

"I know. But we got our hands tied here." Superman responded as he made short work of a turret on a ship with his heat vision.

A black silhouette was appearing below Itachi, coming to the water surface. He leapt to the side to make way for a giant orca jumping out of the water and crashing into the enemy jet skis, with Aquaman hanging onto the dorsal fin.

Him having close bonds with crows, Kisame having close bonds with sharks is one thing. But this, Itachi had to raise an eyebrow for that.

The orca swam through the water, slipping past the fleet.

"Itachi stay with Aquaman, we'll handle things here." Superman instructed him, not surprised by now that Itachi can walk on water of all things.

Leaping across the water with chakra, Itachi kept up with Aquaman speeding through the water with the orca.

Launching himself out of the water, Aquaman went into the ice cave. The sound of a familiar jet engine made Itachi to turn his head. The Batwing up above dropped Batman and he was gliding down with his stretched cape to join Itachi.

The Uchiha and Batman entered in, water was seeping through every crack in the ice around him.

"There's no time left we have to shut down that reactor now." Batman said and the two sprinted in the ice caverns. Catching up with Aquaman, Batman called to him.

"Arthur." Aquaman turned his head hearing his name. "Where is it?"

"It's just up ahead." Aquaman pointed ahead of him. A little further down and the reactor was in sight, some form of machinery Itachi had never seen before.

Sensing something behind, Itachi turned around and bent his body, dodging a blast of electricity aimed at him.

"I assume you two are the worms that aided in my brother's survival." Orm wielding the trident stepped in to reveal himself.

"Enough of this Orm!" Arthur shouted at him.

"You are not worthy of the throne." Orm pointed at Arthur. "I will lead Atlantis to glory which you never had to the spine to."

"Keep him busy, I'm going to shut the reactor down." Batman said to Itachi and dashed for the reactor.

"You're not going anywhere." Orm readied the trident. Before Aquaman could engage in battle, Itachi stepped forward with closed eyes.

"Enough." Itachi said in a cold tone. "I will finish this." He opened his eyes, showing his Sharingan.

"You dare challenge me boy?" Orm stared at him, and Itachi simply stared back. Pointing the trident, a surge of electricity was charged up in the trident and was shot at Itachi, hitting its target.

But instead of Itachi getting a blast from Orm, huge debris of ice came crashing down on Orm.

"What?" Aquaman squinted his eyes. "What did you do to him?" He turned to Itachi.

"Illusion." Itachi gave his short answer.

Without questioning any further on what the Uchiha had done, Aquaman move in and dug out Orm buried under the ice.

Orm spat at Itachi. "Boy I will kill-!"

His threats ceased with Aquaman grabbing his collar and driving a fist across his face and again, and again knocking him out. He took the trident back and stood victorious.

The King of Atlantis has returned.

"Now what you going to do to him?" Itachi asked Arthur.

"Orm will face Atlantean justice, as will his followers." Aquaman answered.

Pulling the final lever on the controls of the machinery, Batman manged to shut down the reactor. Temperature was returning back to normal and the polar caps were safe.

"It's shutting down. You did it." Itachi said to Batman.

"No we did it." Batman replied.

"Then the threat is over." Aquaman concluded.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, every follower of Orm involved in the destruction of the North Pole have been rounded up and taken away. Aquaman, Mera whom was holding her son, and the Justice League save for Batman assembled back in the throne room. Itachi standing a little further away from was looking out taking in the sight of Atlantis properly.

"I can only blame myself for this." Aquaman sighed. "My fear of the surface world has blinded me to the things I should have feared most. All I wanted, all I ever wanted is peace and security for Atlantis."

"After what's happened it's not going to be easy." Superman voiced out.

"I know. But some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman turned to his wife and son.

Itachi however had he mind back home, and the 'sacrifices' he made, he can only hope that it was worth it in the end for the Leaf.

Then, something else came into mind, something that he was considering trying first hand.

* * *

Some days passed, Itachi dressed in his grey t-shirt, pants and sandals was back on the surface. In an outdoor shooting range. With him was John Stewart in civilian clothes, though his eyes are still green.

The sound of rounds going off were echoing everywhere. In front of Itachi was a table with firearms laid out for him, and a target was placed for him across the field.

"Thank you again, for doing this favour." Itachi said to John, putting on his earmuffs.

"Don't mention it kid." John replied. "Though I have it admit this was an odd request from you. Showing you how a gun works."

"Just want to know what it is."

"You remember how it works like I showed you?" John pointed at the handgun and the clip. Itachi slowly picked up the gun, feeling the weight and metal of the weapon properly in his hand first time. Taking the clip, he loaded the gun and pulled the slide.

"Alright the range is yours, just aim and squeeze the trigger." John stepped away. Aiming the iron sights at the target, Itachi slowly squeezed his finger.

A loud bang immediately came, his hands felt the hard recoil. The smell of black powder filled Itachi's nostrils.

Itachi breathed in deep, firing a gun for the first time. The first Shinobi with a gun.

"Whoa Itachi, heck of a shot. Right on the centre." John was impressed. "You sure this isn't your first time?"

Turning on his Sharingan, Itachi aimed again and fired. Consecutives bangs filled the air.

Emptying the clip with the last shot, Itachi and John saw his results in the targets, every shot dead centre.

"Good Lord Itachi." John's jaw dropped.

Ejecting the clip out, Itachi placed the handgun and clip back on the table.

"You want to try to rifle?" John pointed at that bolt-action rifle. Itachi picked it up, pulling the bolt back, Itachi loaded up the rifle.

"Fire away Itachi." John crossed his arms.

Aiming again, Itachi fired his rifle, feeling the recoil in his shoulder. Pulling the bolt a casing popped out and another bullet was loaded in. Itachi repeated the process with every shot.

And every shot hit right on the nail, on the bullseye.

"Goodness Itachi." John chuckled. "Well what do you think Itachi?"

The Uchiha placed the empty rifle down on the table.

"It's like Batman said." Itachi said turning off his Sharingan and he face John.

"Loud and clumsy."

* * *

 **Hope this chapter was done right for you all, hope to see you in the next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Paradise Lost, Midaregami

**Sorry for the long wait, lots of things been happening of late. Mainly I was focusing my other stories and been busy with other things. Was focusing on my story 'The Dark Knight of Chiba', if you'd like please do check it out. If you like Batman and the anime Oregairu.**

 **But I'm back with a new chapter, hope you will enjoy this one. At the end of the chapter please let me know if there's something I can improve on it, the end results particularly.**

 **And thank you for those who had recently put in the new reviews, to answer some of your questions. Regarding Itachi's new attire, his EMS, his disease. I do plan to implement them somewhere down along the line.**

 **Another thing I want to let you all know is that I will be heading into the Army in October, so updating may take longer from then on.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Paradise Lost, Midaregami

Metropolis, the sibling city to Gotham, with its skyscrapers piercing through the clouds. And the sun shining down bright and warm.

Clark Kent and Itachi were in a diner by the street near the Daily Planet, sitting by the window. Itachi was dressed in his red t-shirt, black hoodie, black sweat pants and sneakers. Clark was in his white shirt, dark blue pants and red tie.

"You have not really seen the city this much have you Itachi?" Clark Kent asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No. And it's very bright out here in the day."

Clark made a soft chuckle. Itachi was still looking at the menu, seeing all sorts of burgers, steaks, and other dishes and drinks he had never seen before in his past life.

"Are you sure you are fine treating me for this?" Itachi closed the menu.

"Don't sweat it Itachi." Clark said. Itachi's eyebrows knitted a little, showing Clark he did not really understand.

"It's ok Itachi." Clark made it clearer for him. Itachi nodded at that.

"You said that Diana was going back to her home?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, she said something about wanting to meet her mother again, something along those lines." Clark replied and Itachi nodded again.

And after a minute later a waitress came to their table, with her their orders.

She placed down their food and utensils and gave them a smile, particularly Itachi.

"Thank you." Itachi politely said and the waitress left them to themselves.

Itachi stared at the dish in front of him, a burger that was almost as big as his face, with a fish fillet, lettuce, tomato and a slice of cheddar cheese. And with it, a pile of fries.

Clark had beef steak and mashed potato. And to go with their food, there was a pair of glasses of thick chocolate milkshake with red straws.

"Well dig in Itachi." Cark started on his steak.

Itachi stared at his lunch, he had never seen these kinds of dishes back home. Seeing the other customers in the restaurant, some were using their hands to hold the burger and eat it, others were using a fork and knife.

Itachi decided to the latter method, taking the fork in his hand.

"Itadakimasu." Itachi cut up a piece of his burger. Buns, fish, lettuce, tomato, and cheese all skewered in his fork.

He held up the food placed it in his mouth, tasting a burger for the first time. The crunchiness of the lettuce, the softness of the bread, the tenderness of the fish fillet and the butter sensation in cheese. All together in one bite.

Itachi's eyes widened a little, then turned mussed while he chewed his food and swallow.

Clark smirked at Itachi watching him eating a burger for the first time. He asked, "So how is it?"

"It's…interesting…at best. All flavours together." Itachi slowly said, he took another piece and ate it.

"Not the kind of food you've had before right?" Clark asked cutting a piece of his steak.

"No." Itachi answered, he had a fork stabbing a bunch of fries. His teeth crushed through the fries, tasting its crispiness and the oil.

"This is…salty." Itachi gave a flat comment.

"You'll get used to it." Clark smiled, but Itachi doubted it. The Uchiha continued eating it either way.

Soon after Itachi had finished his burger and fries, and truth be told he could barely finish that amount of food.

Next up was his drink, the chocolate milkshake. Looking down at the glass in his hand, he felt that a drink should not feel this heavy.

"Is this supposed to be thick?" Itachi looked up at Clark who was already drinking his own shake.

"Mhm, I think you'll like it." Clark said and slurped on his beverage.

Itachi got the straw in his mouth and sucked in. Immediately, his eyes popped wide open as the rich sweetness of chocolate and milk filled his mouth.

Itachi composed himself and continued drinking a little more, before swallowing.

He cleared his throat. "This is, extremely sweet."

"It's great huh?" Clark said, his own milkshake was putting him in a good mood.

Itachi did not answer, he just kept taking sips on his milkshake, tolerating the intense sweetness the drink had given.

Eventually, Itachi could only settle for finishing two-thirds of his drink, and Clark had been sharing his experiences as Superman, and him being a Kryptonian.

"So you weren't born on Earth?" Itachi asked.

"No, but I grew up here, well in Kansas specifically. Earth is home. This is my home." Clark said, looking out the window.

"And you say that your powers are strengthened by the Sun?"

"Yeah."

"Has there been a time where you felt uncomfortable with your powers?" Itachi asked.

Clark leaned back on his seat, he had a pondering look on him.

He gave his answer. "Plenty of times. I learned to control it growing up, but a few times I feel that my powers can be too dangerous for everyone here."

"…You think people are afraid of your powers?" Itachi asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't really blame them, not after Darkseid. But I have been gaining their trust back, together with the Justice League too." Clark said, his eyes looked perturbed by the name 'Darkseid'.

"Darkseid?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Right, you don't know." Clark said and he began to explain to Itachi who Darkseid was, and what he did to Superman before Itachi came to Earth, he explained about the horrible atrocities Darkseid had done, who he killed and how he brainwashed and manipulated Superman. He turned Superman against Earth.

"He made you become an enemy of Earth. A traitor of the people you protect." Itachi said, taking in the story of Superman. Itachi could see a fist from Clark tightening.

"Yeah, he did." Clark said.

Manipulation, being used for someone else's schemes, something that Itachi was very familiar with.

"I guess you know what that's like don't you?" Clark noticed Itachi's troubled look, and he remembered his story with Danzo.

"Different cause, but same pain." Itachi said, looking to the side.

"But I won't let that happen to me again." Clark assured. "And it's nice to meet other people like me."

"Smallville? That you? " A woman's voice called Clark from the entrance of diner. Clark saw Lois Lane approaching their table.

"Lois? I thought you were at the Planet? Especially with the new heroes from that uh league group." Clark asked.

"Smallville you do know its lunch break for everyone don't you?" Lois stood at their table, Itachi looking at her recognised her as the woman he saved from the burning car when he had first arrived here and when the invasion occurred.

"Since when does a lunch break stop you?" Clark asked.

"You're going to introduce me to your friend here?" Lois asked Clark as she sat next to him, checking the Uchiha out top to bottom.

"Oh right. Lois Lane, this is Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha, this is Lois Lane." Clark introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi greeted with a small nod.

"You too." Lois held her hand out, and Itachi got his hand out to shake her hand. A greeting that he had to learn in the first few days he was here.

"So what's the story here Smallville? Want to fill me in?" Lois nudged Clark in the shoulder.

"Oh uh well…" Clark tried to come up with a story, "Itachi here, is my uh pen pal, uh yeah from Japan."

"Oh?" Lois raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious now, "I didn't know you were one to venture out internationally Smallville. And Japan of all places."

"Well Itachi decided he wanted to see what Metropolis is like, and now here he is." Clark smiled as his cover story worked.

Itachi played along, "I was from a village and I wanted to see what this place was, it's um very bright here."

Lois could not help but chuckle. "So we have Itachi, village boy from Japan meeting Clark, a village boy in the US. What are the chances?"

Clark shared a nervous chuckle but Itachi remained composed with his straight face. The Justice League, particularly Flash and Superman have talked to him about the country Japan, and that his language is for some reason exactly the same there.

"Let me guess." Lois teased pointing at Clark and Itachi, "You two are teaching each other languages too."

"Kind of." Itachi answered.

"And I'm betting Clark is struggling in Japanese." Lois had a smirk at the corner of her mouth eyeballing Clark.

"I'm not that bad a student I'd say. Just one step at a time." Clark said, adjusting his tie. "Besides, we agreed that it's more important for Itachi to be learning English instead."

"Right sure." Lois teased him again.

"Look Lois, don't you have to get back to the Planet for some news coverage before Angela beats you to it?" Clark said, starting to frown a little.

"Alright easy Smallville, I'll leave you two to catch up." Lois held her hands up in playful defense, "Enjoy Metropolis, perhaps we'll all meet up again Uchiha." Lois stood up from her seat.

"Perhaps we will." Itachi politely said. And with that, Lois waved them goodbye and left.

* * *

After lunch had passed the sun was setting turning the sky orange, Itachi was in his Edo Tensei robe, grey shirt and pants, and his sandals, standing on the roof of Clark's apartment. He had the robe's hood covering his head as he observed the city from above.

It was still a sight to behold for him, buildings built up to such heights, without the use of chakra or any form of Jutsu.

A tone sounded off in his earpiece and he brought a finger up to tap on it.

"Itachi." He heard the voice.

"Batman." Itachi answered.

"I need you to track down Wonder Woman. Superman will be joining the search." Batman said over the comm. "According to last known coordinates on Javelin seven, she could be somewhere near Metropolis Natural History Museum."

"Is something wrong Batman?"

"Wonder Woman asked me to investigate on someone named Felix Faust, while I investigate on that person, I need you to find out what Wonder Woman is up to." Batman explained.

"Hai." Itachi got his finger off his ear. Concentrating chakra in his feet, Itachi leaped off the roof, soaring across the street from above to another roof. Itachi was heading towards to the Natural History Museum.

"Itachi." He heard someone calling him from above, looking up Superman was flying over him.

"You heard from Batman?" Superman asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered. The two made their way down to the museum.

* * *

Soon after a fair distance, the two stopped on a rooftop. Both looking down at the museum from above with the Metropolis Park behind it.

And the top of the museum already had a caved-in giant hole, and the sound of a battle could be heard inside, the sound of pounding on concrete.

"Let's get in there." Superman said and flew in there, with Itachi jumping off the edge following him. The two went into the entrance that was made in the museum's roof. Itachi looked around him, all the mess that was made in the building. Exhibits turned to dust, glass scattered across the floor, and a giant gold stone statue broken in pieces.

There was Diana in the middle, a little scathed but still standing. And she was holding a stone artefact of some sort.

"Diana." Itachi called her.

Superman then asked, "What are you doing? What's going on?"

Diana was looking agitated, "This is not your concern Superman, Itachi."

"When my friend starts tearing apart museums, it becomes my concern." Superman said sounding a little more firm. "I've called the others already."

Diana sighed, she was going to have to explain herself now.

On another rooftop, the Justice League assembled. Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, J'onn, and Itachi. Wonder Woman explained to them what had happened to Themyscira, how Felix has taken all the residents there hostage in stone, and that she has to recover specific artefacts to save them.

"And you trust this Faust." Itachi said stoically.

"Of course I don't Itachi, but what other choice do I have?" Diana said with crossed arms.

"I say we go and kick this Felix guy's ass instead." Flash declared.

"No. Men are forbidden to step foot on Themyscira." Wonder Woman objected to the Flash's plan.

"Well does that include those two?" Flash pointed at Superman and J'onn. "Cause technically they are aliens, no offence."

Itachi had to think about that comment too, because if they were to get technical, Itachi was an alien to this Earth as well.

"Well, no males are allowed to go to Themyscira." Wonder Woman said.

"Well somebody should have told this Felix guy." Flash added.

"It would seem we left with one option." J'onn said. "We'll have to help you." Everyone agreed.

"Wait." Everyone turned to the Uchiha who spoke out. "What so special about these artefacts?"

"I am not certain. But I have to collect them to save my sisters." Wonder Woman said.

"And what will Faust do the artefacts? Will not be for good use." Itachi added more.

"I don't know. But I have to do this." Wonder Woman stepped forward, she was getting a little stressed by the doubts Itachi made. "There's not a whole lot of time left, and if I don't deliver my sisters stay petrified Itachi."

Itachi was aware that there not much of an alternate solution. He nor the others knew the full extent of the situation, he would have to play along with the schemes made by this Felix Faust for now.

"Alright. Let's go." Itachi gave in.

* * *

Superman and Itachi followed Wonder Woman while she was using a magical shard given by Faust to track down the relics. The Uchiha was leaping across the rooftops, with his Sharingan activated he was keeping track with the two flying up above.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew over a Metro Mall sign, which was where they were going. Itachi followed leaping great bounds across the roof.

Superman and Wonder Woman landed at the entrance of the mall and Itachi caught up with them. Together they entered in.

Itachi turned his head in every direction, seeing the vastness in the shopping mall.

"What is this place some kind of temple?" Wonder Woman asked, tracking the relic with the glowing shard in her hand.

"Yes for those who worship their credit card." Superman remarked. Itachi has heard of credit cards in his time on this Earth before, but he still did not know what it was other than it was some form of payment. Back in his world, the only thing of monetary value was cold hard cash, simple and unsophisticated. Yet here things were so complicated.

Superman was looking at his feet like he was focusing hard on something.

"There it is, I see it." Superman pointed. Spinning fast like a drill, Superman burrowed into the ground. Drilling a hole through the floor he emerged with the relic in his hand, a stone carving of sorts to Itachi.

"Why would it be buried here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. It seems to be here a very, very long time." Superman handed it to her.

"It could be trapped, you might want to get it away from us." Itachi standing a little further from them said.

Before Wonder Woman could do so suddenly on the top of the relic came a blindly flash of light. Stunning everyone, Superman Wonder Woman and Itachi.

Itachi stepped back with one arm raised to shield his eyes. His face scrunched up for a second before he opened his eyes again.

He grunted in annoyance as the dazzle in his vision soon disappeared. But however what was in his view, instead of what were supposed to be Superman and Wonder Woman, were two grotesque creature, demonic wings on their backs, serpent tongues swirling in their mouths, reptilian feet and tails, and scaly all over.

" _What?"_ Itachi was taken aback admittedly. He immediately turned on his Sharingan ready to battle, however with his Sharingan on Superman and Wonder Woman came back into view.

"What?" Itachi's eyes squinted in suspicion. "Genjutsu?"

And they were looking equally shocked and surprised, like they have just seen a monster.

Wonder Woman shouted at Superman and Itachi. "You monsters! What have you done to Superman and Itachi?!"

"Diana, it's me Itachi." The Uchiha said, raising his voice a little trying to get through to her.

"Answer me monsters!" Wonder Woman shouted, she could not hear Itachi.

"What are these things? Diana? Itachi? Where are you guys?!" Superman called out, looking just as surprised as Itachi.

"Superman, it's me." Itachi emphasised again, and again to no avail.

Itachi shifted his feet to prepare himself should any of them tried anything. Wonder Woman gritted her teeth lunged at Itachi. He side flipped and dodged her attack, he jumped back further making more distance away. Wonder Woman following her attack immediately turned in her flight, but straight for Superman.

The two powerhouses charged at each other, pulling their hands back.

Fists smashed into each other faces, knocking both of them back away. Itachi felt the incredible force from the impact those fists made.

Wonder Woman flew into a ladies clothes store, Superman crashed into the book shop.

If they could not see that it was actually Itachi, he suspected they were seeing the same thing Itachi was seeing before he cleared his view with the Sharingan. Itachi had to stop the both of them, while avoiding their incredible power. He was going to have get them to see his eyes so he could clear out whatever illusion they seemed to have been affected with.

Two problems, they were his comrades, and they were stronger than him.

Wonder Woman stepped out of the ladies clothes shop she crashed into, throwing away the bra that was sitting on her head. Superman flew out of the bookstore.

Itachi turned on his Mangekyou Sharingan. _"This is going to be a hindrance."_

The two powerhouses took flight charging for each other. A pair of large skeletal red glowing hands snagged the both of them, trying to hold them tight. Itachi shielded in his Susanoo ribcage had his Susanoo skeletal arms holding Superman and Wonder Woman.

And instantly he felt the immense strength from the two as he tried to hold them still. Itachi chose to free Superman first. The Man of Steel gripped the Susanoo hand holding him, try to pry it free off him. And Itachi was actually struggling to hold him down.

Itachi was feeling a Kryptonian's strength first hand, literally.

He had only seconds before Superman broke free. He pulled Superman closer, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Superman in his view, finally saw the pair of red eyes in the reptilian monster he thought he was fighting. Immediately, he saw Itachi again in his Susanoo. Itachi released him after he cleared his view.

"W-What? Itachi? That you?" Superman blinked his eyes and shook his head.

Unfortunately for Itachi, his other captive immediately brought her hands together and hammered the skeletal wrist holding her.

Itachi could feel that Amazon strength despite it being the Susanoo hand that was holding her. She smashed it again, and she had already made hairline cracks on skeletal wrists.

"Unhand me demon!" Wonder Woman grabbed the skeletal hand holding her, and yanked it hard. Itachi was pulled right towards Wonder Woman, soaring into her direction.

Wonder Woman still bounded by the Susanoo's wrist was bringing her legs up to deliver a kick to Itachi.

Itachi was going to twist his body to dodge her attack. However a blur red and blue sped in between the two. Superman grabbed the Susanoo's rib to stop Itachi, and caught Wonder Woman's legs blocking her kick.

"Now Itachi!" Superman called. Itachi looked at Wonder Woman in the eye, and his Sharingan flashed red.

Now Wonder Woman blinked several times, shaking her head.

"Wait huh?" Wonder Woman muttered, seeing her friends returned she calmed down.

"We were under an illusion. Itachi freed us from it." Superman explained.

Itachi released her and his Susanoo disappeared, his onyx eyes returned. He messaged his eyebrow, easing the strain in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm truly sorry you two. I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Wonder Woman apologised.

"Well let's just say I'm glad we are on the same side." Superman rubbed his chin, though it did not really hurt anymore.

"What kind of horror have we unleashed?" Wonder Woman turned to the fallen relic.

Itachi took off the Edo Tensei robe and covered the relic with it. Picking it up, Itachi turned to Diana with a frown.

"Need to strategize this." He said. "Do we know what we're up against? This thing had a trap and that means that these relics are not safe. Do we know if Flash and J'onn are ok?"

Hearing Itachi, Superman turned his comms. "Flash, J'onn can you hear me?"

"We're ok." Flash answered. "We have our relic from that Aztec pyramid but we just had to put down some big fire breathing snake. I mean huge, like storeys tall. But we got it covered."

"Itachi." The Uchiha then heard Batman in his own comms. "I've dug up something on Felix Faust, you all better come here a take a look. I'm sending you the location on the Javelin."

* * *

Later, the Justice League save for Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had gathered in Felix Faust's apartment. And this room was filled with bookshelves, stone figurines and carvings, and all other sorts of mysterious items.

Everyone was inspecting the objects littered in the apartment. Flash then said, "Where did he get all this stuff? Warlock's R Us?"

He was about to pick up a staff, but Itachi moved in he grabbed his hand, "Should not touch anything."

"We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Batman added.

"So who is this Faust?" Superman then asked.

"Felix Faust was a professor in archaeology." Batman showed a photo of the professor to them, "But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts, he was kicked out of his university for his erratic ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, several months later he was removed from the university, those people disappeared with unexplained reasons."

Wonder Woman turned to see three stone faces mounted on the wall. "I think I know what happened to them."

"Oh gross. God." Flash cringed at the sight.

"It gets worse." Batman said, holding a book. "I've found his journal. His latest entries speak about Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Wonder Woman was now looking worried. "The pit of lost souls."

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman said.

"If only it were." Wonder Woman sighed. She began explaining to them about her Hippolyta, her relationship with Hades, the war between Olympian gods and titans, Hades' banishment into the pit of lost souls, and Hippolyta was charged to guard the gate with the key was split and scattered across the world.

"So these relics we were gathering were the key this whole time." J'onn said.

"You knew this?" Itachi eyed Diana, but she did not answer.

"What you think Felix wants with this key anyway?" Flash asked.

"He intends to use it." Batman gave the grim answer, putting the relic pieces together, holding the key.

Itachi while composed, inside he was feeling somewhat horrid. Fighting shinobis, aliens, monsters and extraordinary men was one thing. But he had absolutely no intentions in battling with a God, one who resides in what is essentially an actual hell. He highly doubted that his Jutsus will do much to a God. If there was any way to avoid that he would take it.

"Where is this gate?" J'onn asked the Amazon.

"Beneath Themyscira." She answered.

Reaching to the conclusion Superman said to Wonder Woman, "Diana you can't give him the key."

"If I don't, my sisters will stay petrified." Diana stressed again.

"And if you do, Faust and Hades will release hell on Earth." Batman said.

"What are we going to do then?" J'onn asked them all.

Wonder Woman lowered her head, defeated to think of any plan.

"How did Faust petrify your sisters?" Itachi broke the silence.

"He was using a Medusa medallion." Diana said.

"If we take it away from him, will it save your sisters?"

"But only Faust knows the spell to undo the magic." J'onn said.

"Faust's enchantment can only last as long as he willed it." Itachi said. "So-"

"(I know what you're thinking.)" Batman interrupted him and gave him a glare, "(No killing.)"

Itachi eyeballed Batman, "(Genjutsu.)"

"You don't even know the spell or any form of magic, how do you intend to trick him into reverse the spell?" Batman's eyes narrowed.

"So we just have to force him to undo the spell, or render him unable to will it." Wonder Woman said.

"I think I can do that." Itachi's Sharingan glimmered.

* * *

In Themyscira, Diana flew straight for the centre temple where Felix Faust was waiting for her to return. Hippolyta was looking mortified and she was in stone, along with her Amazon sisters.

"Faust." Diana flew into the temple.

"You've returned. With hours to spare, I'm impressed." Felix said. "Have you got the relics?"

Wonder Woman holding the key held it out. "First, free my mother."

"Ah yes of course." Felix conjured the medusa medallion. "Raves vitae!"

After a couple of seconds, what was stone magically turned back into skin, Hippolyta dazed came back.

"Diana?" Hippolyta groaned.

"Mother." Diana helped her mother up.

"At last." Felix Faust held the key over his head, "After three thousand years. The key is finally complete."

Hippolyta dreaded, "Diana you didn't."

Felix had a sinister grin, "Thank you for your assistance, but now that no longer require your aid." He summoned the medallion again, "Effro bachi-"

Flash sped in and snatched the medallion out of his hands before could finish the incantation. "You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve."

Batman glided down above, giving a hard kick in Felix's chest, knocking him off his feet.

"You brought men here?" Hippolyta was appalled by Diana.

Ignoring her, Batman advanced on Felix who was still holding the key. "Did you really think she would trust scum like you?"

Superman and J'onn flew in from both side. "It's over Faust just come quietly." Superman said.

"Never!" Fuast retaliated, pink magical orbs formed in his hands, firing at them. The three heroes leapt back dodging those projectiles.

Superman was not so lucky when a magical bolt knocked him into a pillar. Flash was speeding straight for Faust, the sorcerer summoned a wall of rock, causing Flash to crash into it.

Felix picked up the key and made a run for it. He did not get far when Batman fired a cable with his grapnel coiling him up with him.

Wonder Woman supported him throwing her lasso ensnaring Felix as well.

Felix smirked grabbing the cable and lasso, lightning channelled through heading for Batman and Diana. Seeing it Batman dropped his gadget and back flipped away from it, Diana unfortunately got zapped and was knocked into the ground.

Felix attempted to flee to the exit with the key again, only this time the key decided to be no more. In a puff of smoke, Itachi caught Felix in utter surprise.

Felix gasped, "What-"

Itachi did not waste any time, grabbing Felix's shoulder, he pulled Faust off his feet hard and slammed him down on the ground knocking the air out of his lungs.

Itachi stomped a foot on Felix's chest, and Felix let out a cry of pain. In agony Faust looked up at Itachi, gazing into his red glowing Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Taste of your own magic Faust." Itachi stoically said.

Suddenly Felix's legs started to become very stiff, he could not feel them at all. Muscles immobilised, the blood in his legs flowed no more. He looked at his legs and his eyes show his fear, his legs were turning into wood, and his body turning into wood as well.

"W-What in the name of! What is this sorcery!?" Felix shouted.

"My kind." Itachi answered. "You were going to use the key to open Tartarus."

"Argh! My lord's will be done. I shall free him from Tartarus and in his gratitude he shall grant ultimate knowledge." Felix spat.

"Striking a deal with a demon, common sense has escaped you in your thirst for knowledge." Itachi leered. "He would kill you instead."

"You will free the women on this island." Itachi then commanded.

"Hades shall rise." Felix said.

"Not this day." Itachi scowled.

Felix's hand turned into wood now. "No! No!"

"Undo the spell Faust."

"Y-Your eyes. They are the magic aren't they?" Felix snarled, his neck turned into wood at that point.

"Undo the spell now." Itachi commanded again not answering the question, lifting his leg up and he stomped on him again. Felix smelt burning wood, he looked at his feet and they had ignited somehow, and the flame was rising up in his body.

Now he was freaking out. "No! You are aan n abomination! You dare!"

"This stops when you free Themyscira. Or it will last forever." Itachi said, his cold stoic face just added the intimidation. The flames from Faust's legs rose up to his chest.

"I…I-I submit! I submit! Spare me please!" Felix finally gave in. Itachi gestured the Flash to toss the medallion to him. Everyone was watching Itachi with his leg pressing down on a paralysed Felix Faust, and Faust was panicking and freaking out. The sun was already rising from the horizon, its light peeking into the temple.

Flash tossed the medallion and Itachi caught it whilst staring down at Felix. Itachi showed the medallion to Felix. "Release the spell now Faust."

Felix gave in, not going to take the chance if Itachi turned his whole body into permanent wood in his eyes. He spoke the incantation as the sun shined on Themyscira.

Soon the medallion glowed yellow, turning into a bright ball of burning light. Itachi dropped the medallion as it light continued to shine until it became nothing.

Diana flew up, out of the temple seeing her sisters soon becoming free of their bound, their cold stone figure turning back into life. "It's working Itachi."

Everyone was freed from their petrified state, all because Felix Faust trembled before the Uchiha.

Itachi kicked Felix's in the chin, knocking him out.

"It's done." Itachi said. Felix Faust laid there whilst knocked out, also looked catatonic somehow. Batman observing Itachi's power just by looking at an enemy in the eye, putting them into such a state. There was a mixture of disapproval and caution behind the look Batman was giving him. But there was also relief, knowing that Itachi was on their side to fight the good fight.

"Where is the real key then?" Hippolyta asked Itachi. J'onn phased back into temple from above the ceiling, holding the key.

"In the Javelin this whole time." He said.

"I will to it that it will be never be used, ever." Hippolyta took the key from him.

* * *

The sun shined brightly across the Themyscira, Paradise Island had returned.

The Javelin was parked on the calm beach. Felix Faust was paralysed in the jet to be taken in by the authorities. A clone from Itachi was watching over him.

The Justice League was assembled and Hippolyta on a throne outside the temple they had just fought in.

Diana stood next to her mother while the Flash, J'onn, Superman, Itachi and Batman stood in a row before Hippolyta.

"And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer Felix Faust and preventing the return of the mad god Hades, you have earned our eternal gratitude.

Taking in the sight of Themyscira, the warrior women surrounding the League, and learning that there are more Gods out there than just the Sage, things just got bigger for Itachi, again.

"Before you leave," Hippolyta said, "Please accept these royal offerings."

Wonder Woman went to give Superman a golden tiara, other ladies in white clothing came forward to give the other league members a golden tiara of their own.

A show of gratitude, something Itachi had little to no experience of when he was back in his world, expectedly so.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Stand forth." The queen said and Diana bowed.

"As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us." Her smile quickly turned into a stern look, "But as your queen I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira. And in bringing these outsiders to our island, our home, you have broken our most scared law. This cannot be overlooked."

Diana got shocked, "But mother-"

Hippolyta raised her hand to silence her and she stood up, "Diana I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira."

Diana's jaw dropped. Superman spoke out, "What?"

Itachi, his face hidden in the hood. His eyes narrowed hearing what he just heard.

"What? You can't do that." Flash stepped up, "She risked her life to save you, to save all of you." He was met with spear pointing at him for that by the Amazons present.

"Please, she did this because she loves you." Superman tried to reason. "You can't punish her for that."

"No." Diana sadly said. "Mother's right, I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgement. The fates were against us mother."

She walked away to the jet, Superman and J'onn followed. Flash was not giving in, "That's it? You're just going to walk away? But this isn't right."

Batman harshly whispered to him, "Don't make this harder than it already is." And he got Flash to walk away.

Itachi hanging back had not turn to walk away yet, he looked up at Hippolyta. She could see his red eyes.

"(Doing the worst things possible, to protect your people and their home. Even across a universe this is not uncommon.)" He said before turning to leave with the League. Hippolyta could only assumed that he was not insulting her with a foreign language.

Diana went up the Javelin first, the clone dispersed itself. J'onn, Superman and Flash went up the jet. Batman turned and waited for Itachi to join him.

"(What you did to Faust with your genjutsu, I hope it's not permanent.)" He said.

"(Shouldn't be. Is there a problem?)" Itachi asked.

"(No.)"

"(I'm aware of your concern Batman. I'm not going to do what I did in my world. Trust me when I say I'm trying to follow your example, everyone's example.)" Itachi said looking at Batman in the eye with his own onyx ones.

Batman merely nodded and went up the jet with Itachi following.

Batman and Superman were in the front taking control of the jet, J'onn and Flash were sitting behind them.

At the back there was Diana sitting in the corner seat, head down and despondent.

"Going against loved ones, to save the world. And loved ones resenting for that. All we can do, is hold onto our love for them." She turned seeing Itachi, his eyes looked troubled and sympathetic.

"I can understand." He said.

"Really?" She asked, puzzled.

Itachi said no more, and joined Superman and Batman at the front.

Disclosing his past to Superman and Batman was enough, he did not want to risk anymore despite Diana had just experienced a similar fate. While at least he was no longer alone in his pain and solitude, it did not help to ease it much.

* * *

 **Yeah, Itachi didn't get to see Hades, and I thought that he would try to avoid that in the first place, just get Felix to free the Amazons and that's it. I did consider that Felix might be able to break the genjutsu with magic but decided it against it thinking that Felix is that magically gifted yet. I wonder if I should change this though.**

 **I would say much more magically powerful foe is going to big problem for Itachi.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13 Injustice For All (1)

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a long wait. I've been enlisted into the Army, and as such schedule was so incredibly tight and I've been focusing on my other stories.**

 **I'm back for another chapter, but I can put this much so sorry. As of now, I need to focus on another story which is going to end soon.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Injustice for All (1)

Night has fallen in Metropolis, in the LexCorp tower at the top level, the windows of LexCorp CEO's office had a glow of bright green. Inside, Lex Luthor in a suit stood confident and proud by his desk, holding a piece of kryptonite. And Superman was laying on the floor, groaning in pain by the kryptonite's exposure.

"So this is how it ends." A smug Lex said holding his piece of confidence. "You know I've carried this for years just for the right moment. And now that it is here, I have to say that I am quite…let down."

Superman continued groaning on the floor with the pain coursing through his whole body. Lex smirked at the kryptonian lying by his feet.

"So then Superman, any final words?" The bald man asked.

"Luthor." Superman weakly said, "I have to know. Those…those weapons you sold to the terrorists. How did you get-"

"How did I get them through customs?" Lex said knowing what Superman was asking. "All it takes was a bribe here, a gift there. And people listen when money talks." Luthor fiddled with the kryptonite in his hand and continued. "Like Stavros in the shipping company or the Interpol agent Schneider who looked the other way."

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." Superman said, standing up tall looking healthy despite the kryptonite. Letting out a gasp, Lex rushed towards him and held the green glowing rock up at him.

"It can't be! The kryptonite!" Lex exclaimed.

"Won't protect you any longer." Superman suddenly had J'onn's voice, before the Martian morphing back to his original appearance surprising Lex.

"You're usually more careful Luthor." A voice from the door got their attention, Lex turned to see Batman and Green Lantern.

"You slipped up." Batman said.

"And you're going down hard." Green Lantern added and his ring glowed out a beam which snatched the kryptonite out of Lex's hand which brought it to Batman's grasp. Batman kept it in the lead compartment of his belt, clearing the glowing aura around the room.

The Justice League approached the LexCorp CEO as he back himself to his desk. J'onn said to Lex, "So much for the image of a benevolent businessman. This is the end of an era."

Lex made a glare and pulled out a remote and pushed a button, "The end of your era maybe." Out the window, the sound of a hovering engine came in before Lex's personal aircraft appeared. The aircraft fired a blast of a laser at the League through the window, all three members leaped away dodging the shot. They took cover as the aircraft laid down suppressing fire.

Lex took the opportunity and hopped into his aircraft and firing an arsenal of missiles into his own office, blowing up the entire roof of LexCorp tower. Thankfully Green Lantern conjured a shield of green energy protecting Batman and J'onn. The shield expanded and pushed away the debris burying them. "Why do they always run?" Green Lantern said unimpressed.

With a confident smirk, Lex Luthor flew away in his aircraft, looking behind to see Superman flying in the seize him. Retaliating, Lex Luthor fired a couple of missile right for the Man of Steel. Superman was able to dodge one missile, flipping around the air watching one missile went past, but somehow the second missile managed to hit Superman in the back, exploding and knocking him down in the air.

Lex continued his escape through the city, speeding through the skyscrapers in his aircraft. However, he did not count the volley of fire bolts coming from below. Itachi in his hooded Edo Tensei robe standing on a water tower of a roof performed his jutsu, spewing out bolts of fire around Lex's aircraft forcing Lex to land.

Lex clenched his teeth, trying to dodge the fire before he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Crying out in agony, Lex let go of the controls and clutched his chest. With the aircraft out of control, it steered out of its path and a fire bolt struck its wing.

Now with one wing out, the aircraft to descend out of control much to Itachi's subtle shock. Leaping off the water tower, Itachi raced across the rooftops keeping up with the falling aircraft. He made sure that his jutsu did not directly hit the vehicle, he questioned why all of a sudden the aircraft veered off right into it as he leaped over another building.

Itachi turned his head seeing Superman in a blur of red and blue speeding past him. Superman caught the smoking aircraft and flew up to a higher roof. Jumping over and with chakra on his feet, Itachi sprinted up to the top.

Jumping over and landed in a crouch of the roof, Itachi watched as Superman setting down the aircraft and using his super breath to put the fire out.

"Something's wrong I think." Itachi said to Superman. The Man of Steel ripped the cockpit windshield off to confront Luthor.

"Lex?" Superman asked, but seeing the person in the cockpit it was very obvious that something was indeed wrong. Lex was clutching his abdomen, he looking pale, cold sweat ran down his bald head and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Now Superman was sounding concern, "Lex." He carried Luthor out of the aircraft. Itachi seeing the state Luthor was in, he narrowed his eyes admittedly not really having the same level of concern as Superman.

"We got to get him to a hospital." Superman said and flew off with an unwell Lex. Itachi simply traversed the roofs, following Superman.

* * *

Long after, Lex in a hospital bed started to come around, his eyes twitched and with a groan he woke up. His eyes instantly went wide when he saw Superman, "You!"

Superman was standing in front of Lex's bed with a doctor holding a clipboard. Behind them, Itachi was watching with his head tilted down, allowing the hood of his robe to cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Lex." Superman said, "This is Dr Patel, he's got something to tell you."

"No, I got something to tell you." Lex spat as he sat on his bed, "Whatever I told the Martian won't stand up in court. I'll get the best lawyers, the best witnesses."

"The only witnesses were us." Itachi muttered.

"Lex!" Superman raised his voice to cut off Luthor's speech. "None of that matters anymore."

Dr Patel stepped forward, "Mr Luthor you had a seizure. Has this happened to you before?" A silent stare from Luthor got the answer. "My tests indicate you have a rare form of blood poisoning."

"Impossible." Luthor refused to believe it, snatching the clipboard from Dr Patel.

"Remember that chunk of kryptonite that you've been carrying around for years?" Superman asked.

"What about it? Kryptonite only affects you."

Dr Patel cut in, "Actually, we've found out that it can affect humans too, but only if they're exposed over a long period." Lex made a stunned look, soon followed by a look of anger directed at Superman.

"This is your fault! All of it!" Lex spat and threw the clipboard at Superman. Itachi resisted the urge to scoff at the man in bed. As Lex was demanding treatment solutions from the doctor, Itachi was wondering how was it that someone like Luthor had such obsessive hatred towards Superman, or to the Justice League for that matter.

It reminded him of people he knew back in Konoha who had such near psychotic and hateful obsession towards the Uchiha, namely Orochimaru and Danzo.

When the grave news that the blood poisoning was terminal was given to Luthor, the man in bed simply glared at Superman, "Happy?"

"Lex, if there's anything I can do?" Superman said with concern.

"You've done more than enough." Lex scowled at him with hands crossed. Superman gave Lex a discontented look before turning and leaving the room with Dr Patel.

Itachi at the back however remained, his hood and fringe shading his eyes. Lex was getting ticked by Itachi's stare.

"What?" Lex curtly said to Itachi, "You still here to gawk at me or something punk?"

"You're right." The Uchiha said, "He has done more than enough for you, than you deserve."

As Itachi made his leave, Lex shouted at him behind his back, "Go ahead and worship him you simple-minded idiot! What do you know?! Pathetic ignoramus!"

Itachi ignored the insults and exited the room with silent steps.

* * *

A few days had passed after the hospital visit, Itachi was back in the Watchtower. And Superman attending to the Watchtower proximity sensors by the control panel. Itachi was seated by the window reading his English dictionary.

"Nothing is being picked up by the sensors." Superman said and flew over to the Uchiha. "Guess we're done for the day."

The Uchiha nodded, noticing the troubled face Superman was having. Itachi said, "Are you bothered by Luthor?"

A twitch in the corner of Superman's mouth answered his question. They both watched over the Earth below them.

"Lex blames me for his illness." Superman muttered for Itachi to hear.

"I do not. Neither should you." Itachi said, his own form of comforting words. He simply did not have the same kind of concern that Superman had. "He chose to carry that dangerous green rock…excuse me what is it called again?"

"Kryptonite." Superman said. Itachi thought about the sheer irony that the planet's strongest being can be weakened by a mineral. But he concluded that it was the unfortunate case of Kryptonian biology.

"Right, kryptonite." Itachi said.

"He carried that because of his paranoia of me." Superman said, shaking his head. He then let out a sigh, "Terminal illness, what a shame."

Hearing about death from disease again however, got Itachi to narrow his eyes, the memory of the pain in his chest, the wheezing in his breath, the damage in his lungs, the blood his coughed up, and the near blindness in his vision.

Seeing the pensive face, Superman placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder to get his attention. "Itachi?"

Itachi turned to him, "I need your help with something."

"Yeah sure Itachi. What is it?" Superman asked.

"You remember I showed you the time where I died, the first time?"

Superman recalled the moment in his head, when Itachi showed him the genjutsu of his past, when he died at the destroyed Uchiha hideout.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" Superman asked.

"I was severely ill then. And now that I'm in this world…"

Superman knew where this was getting at, he viewed Itachi with his X-ray vision. But so far he could not pick out any form of internal bleeding in Itachi's torso.

Superman said, "You look fine Itachi." But the Uchiha was not entirely convinced, "Are you sure?" Itachi asked him.

"Well let's see if Batman can help." Superman said pinging Batman over the coms unit.

* * *

A while later, the World's Finest and their plus one were at the medical bay in the Watchtower. Itachi sat on the bed after multiple test and scans were conducted. Batman analysed the results on the computer screen.

"There's nothing wrong with you Itachi." Batman concluded. "No sign of any form of ailments."

Batman turned to Itachi, "With the symptoms you had in your past life, and based on you telling me that you've sustaining yourself with medicine until you passed away, it's possible that the condition you had…was microscopic polyangiitis."

Hearing that, Itachi's eyebrows involuntarily raised. Batman explained, "It's a rare form of disease caused from possible different factors. An abnormal response from the body's autoimmune system, bacterial infection, or other causes. Blood vessel inflammation, damaging the organs, most notably the lungs and the kidneys."

As Batman explained further, bits of the information went over Itachi head, he was not exactly the most knowledgeable when it comes to the medical field.

"But why do I feel alright now?" Itachi asked.

"I do not know, but we can keep an eye on your health if you think you need it." Batman said.

Itachi was perplexed inside. He was not in an Edo Tensei body, he was brought into a new world by the Sage, in his actual body. He could only guess that if he was brought into this world, he was brought into his body completely fresh and new.

A fresh body without the past ailments.

"What caused your disease is inconclusive." Batman said breaking Itachi's train of thoughts. Batman turned back to the screen displaying Itachi's organ systems.

Batman then said, "It could be bad luck, it could be the strain your powers have on your body, or it could be something else. Bottom line, if some of your abilities are putting too big of a toll on your body, you might want to use them sparingly."

"If the mission needs my abilities, then I have to use them." Itachi said and stood up from the bed.

"The mission does not need you haemorrhaging from your eye sockets." Batman objected.

"If that's what it takes." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Itachi come on," Superman nudged the Uchiha's shoulder. "You know you have us to count on if you need it."

Before Itachi could protest again, the speaker on the ceiling sounded. "Hey guys! Everyone!" It was Hawkgirl's voice.

"Drop what you're doing, we got trouble. Get over to the bridge." She ordered. Keeping the issue regarding Itachi's health aside, the three left the medical bay and headed straight for the bridge.

Back at the Watchtower bridge, Hawkgirl was attending to the police radio.

"What is it?" Superman said, hovering over them. "What's going on?"

"It's Lex Luthor, and Ultra Humanite." Hawkgirl explained, "They've escaped prison."

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next.**


	14. Chapter 14 Injustice For All (2)

**Hello everyone. Sorry it's been months, it's been way too long. Would like to explain why I've been away, though I don't know if it's going to make it up.**

 **One, I was focusing on my other story, trying to complete it first so I can turn my attention with the other stories in my account. Two, the army life was taking a lot of my time, they've put me in a course which was a serious headache. Three, my health deteriorated, namely my skin condition. I felt like my health got worse in when I got enlisted into the army, so it really made writing chapters a lot more difficult.**

 **Well I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Injustice for All (2)

Lex Luthor and Ultra Humanite in their prison uniform ran down the street, taking a turn into an alley to avoid the sight of a police car on their heels.

The two hid behind a dumpster, watching the police car drove past them.

"We need a distraction." Lex pulled a small package from his back pocket and threw it right to an apartment building across the street.

The package let out an instant explosion, blowing up the streets and flaming up the apartment building. Taking the opportunity, Lex and the Ultra Humanite ran off as the building burned.

Its residents were quickly escaping the burning building, and on another rooftop, Itachi was the first on the scene to witness the fire.

He pinged up the League with his own comms unit. "A building on fire, my location."

The sound of a child crying out got Itachi's attention. A girl was trapped on the top floor, she was by the window and she screamed out, "Daddy help!" A flaming plank nearly fell on her and she ran back inside in fear.

Itachi would have released a water jutsu on the building to put out the fire, but he was not going to risk it with the girl trapped inside. With chakra forming in his feet, he kicked off a sprint and leaped over, soaring into the top floor window.

Now on the top floor, Itachi saw the girl cowering in the corner of the room with her arms covering her face in fright. He went up to her and get on a knee to her height.

"Come, let's go." He held a hand to her. The child lifted her head seeing the hooded man with the mysterious red eyes. Itachi said, "Come."

She got up and clung to Itachi's chest. He picked her up and ran to the window, but the fire spread covering the window. He was not going to leap through the fire with a child in his arms, he turned around and kicked down the door. Moving to the end of the floor's corridor, he went down the stairs. However, the stairs started to fall apart, the fire surrounded them.

"Tch." Itachi made a slight frown. With chakra at his feet, he stepped onto the wall as the stairs crumbled down. Things would have been a lot more convenient for him if he did not have to mind the child in his arms. Looking up, he saw it, an opening by the roof above his head. Making a big jump, he soared up through and out of the burning building.

Hawkgirl flying in reached out with a hand, "Come on Uchiha!"

Itachi extended a hand out too, grabbing onto Hawkgirl's.

"Got you." Hawkgirl said, and she flew back down to the road. With both feet on the ground, Itachi set the girl down.

The girl took in a proper look of her savior's face, his mysterious red eyes kept her attention.

"Thank you." She squeaked out.

"Tracey!" They heard her father calling her name from behind, hearing her father she ran to him embracing each other tightly.

"I'm usually thanked when I saved someone." Hawkgirl nudged Itachi's shoulder.

"I did not need help." Itachi answered.

With that, Superman and Flash came to the scene. Hawkgirl, "Any luck finding Lex or Humanite?"

Superman shook his head, "We couldn't pick up their trail."

"No problem." Flash said, "It's just two guys, how much trouble could they give us?"

Itachi made a little frown, he of all people would just how much trouble two fugitives could brew.

"Let's regroup at the Watchtower, we can find a trail there." Superman said to the team.

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, the Justice League began searching for the two fugitives, namely Batman as he was on the computer searching for any leads. Itachi was back in the medical centre, looking over his diagnosis made by Batman.

He was still apprehensive regarding his disease back in his world. Batman advised him that he should not use the Mangekyou Jutsus too much, looking back at that Itachi was starting to consider it, that he needed to restrain himself regarding the Mangekyou Sharingan in case.

There was a solution to the Mangekyou Sharingan, and that would be the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But that was impossible for Itachi, now that he was the only Uchiha on this new Earth. Plus, it was not as if there were any willing Uchiha in his own world.

Looking back, it made him wonder again about his world, where his brother ended up in? It was fruitless thinking about it since he could not do anything for Sasuke now, but it was the nature of a brother's care.

"Batman to all points. To the bridge, now." He heard the Dark Knight's voice over the comms unit. He took a turn and left the medical centre, heading back to the bridge where Flash, Hawkgirl, and Batman were already there. And a computer on the bridge was showing live news about the Ultra Humanite in a hostage situation by the Metropolis Federal Building.

Snapper Carr the reporter was reporting the news, "A dangerous hostage situation developed in the Metropolis Federal Building. So far the Ultra Humanite has refused to speak to any negotiators. A freak of science the Ultra Humanite is reportedly a genius who is extremely-"

Batman turned off the monitor before the news could continue.

Itachi eyeballed Flash, "As you say, no problem right?" And speedster's eyes shifted in discomfort.

Batman stood up and said to the team, "Let's go."

* * *

Down on Earth, the Metropolis Federal Building was still surrounded by the police and negotiations were not going well at all.

Ultra Humanite held a lady hostage while guarding the front door, firing off a few rounds with a gun. A beam of green from above took hold of the gun and away from Ultra Humanite.

From above, Green Lantern said to him, "Stand down now Humanite."

Superman came flying past Lantern, slamming into Humanite which caused him to drop the hostage. Green Lantern flew in joining Superman as well while Batman glided down from above to check on the hostage on the ground.

Batman got a little closer to the fallen hostage, only now noticing the hostage's ear nearly hidden behind her hair. He realised who it was. "Cheetah."

Seeing her disguise foiled, she leaped up from the ground, twirling her body to face him with her claws out, Batman back flipped inside the building dodging her attack.

Green Lantern inside the federal building was about to search for hostage in a room, when suddenly the wall broke down and in came Solomon Grundy, the monstrous zombie. Grundy gave a hard cross on Lantern's face sending him across the other side of the lobby.

Superman pinning Ultra Humanite down got jumped on when another villain came in, a woman in a black and violet suit glowing and floating in the air, Star Sapphire.

From the gem on her forehead, she fired a beam of purple energy at Superman, knocking him off Ultra Humanite and through a wall.

Batman was occupied with Cheetah trying to land a scratch on him, bending back he dodged a swipe from her, countering the attack he grabbed her arm and put it in a lock. Reacting in pain, Cheetah hissed in pain and tried to swipe him with her other arm. Throwing her off balance, Batman pulled her locked arm to him and delivered an elbow strike to her face. Raising up his boot, he drove a kick into her stomach knocking her away. Turning around he caught sight of a new foe lunging for him, Copperhead. Using Copperhead's momentum against him, he grabbed Copperhead and threw him over his head crashing into Cheetah.

Both villains had Batman's attention, however, there was one more criminal coming into the fight. From behind Batman, the one eyed mercenary sped in swift and leaped up high with a sword raised up ready strike down on Batman. Slade Wilson, Deathstroke.

Before Deathstroke could deliver the slash on Batman, Itachi dashed in from the front door, jumping over Cheetah and Copperhead to face Deathstroke. Itachi had a hand stretched out in front of him, wielding a batarang borrowed from Batman. Deathstroke's sword and Itachi's batarang clashed into each other in the air.

Deathstroke went up against Itachi while Batman handled Cheetah and Copperhead.

Itachi twisted his body bringing his leg up to kick the mercenary in the chest, Deathstroke saw the attack coming and brought his sword up the guard, using the broad side of the blade he blocked Itachi's kick.

As both landed on the ground, the mercenary and the ninja charged straight for each other, sword and batarang clashed into each other once more.

"Inadequate!" Deathstroke spat and Itachi glared, Slade was showing his blind side of his face instead as their blades continued to push against each other.

"I know of your powers and methods, let's see how it holds up." Deathstroke said to the Uchiha, Itachi noticed that Slade was not looking him in the eye.

"Hmph. Impress me warrior." Deathstroke huffed before leaping away and he threw a handful of pellets on the ground.

Itachi was not going to take any chances on what those pellets were and leaped back as well. The pellets on the ground exploded in flashes of light and sound, flash bangs scattered across the ground.

All the bright lights and loud noises caused Itachi to shield his eyes, weaving his hand signs he breathed out a ball of fire in Deathstroke's direction with his eyes closed. All that ball of fire hit was the other end of the room.

Soon as the flashes and sound disappeared, Deathstroke charged in with his sword at the ready in one hand. Itachi caught sight of him with his Sharingan, stepping to the side he took Deathstroke's sword arm in a lock. Deathstroke did not let up despite his arm caught in a grip, his legs kicked off a jump bringing his left knee to Itachi's face. Itachi pulled his head back dodging the knee to his face. Deathstroke released the grip of his sword, and his other hand took the sword in a reverse grip.

He attempted another slash at Itachi, but Itachi jumped up in flip over Deathstroke's head. Itachi gripped Slade's shoulder guard as he landed behind mercenary. Itachi yanked hard, and throw Deathstroke some distance away from Itachi.

But Deathstroke managed to recover from the throw and landed on his feet. "Surprising, warrior." Slade commented. But then, he pulled out his pistol from his grip, pointed at Itachi's chest.

A batarang from the side shot through the air, knocking the gun off Slade's hand. Batman came to aid Itachi, behind him Cheetah was knocked out and Copperhead had his arms and legs tied in bolas.

Batman and Deathstroke engaged in their own fight. Itachi turned to see Superman getting pounded down by Solomon Grundy, and Hawkgirl flying in through the window, smashing Grundy's face with her mace to help Superman out.

Green Lantern was being distracted by Ultra Humanite who was pounding on Lantern's conjured shield. Seeing all these villains together for the first time, Itachi knew the challenges ahead is going to get much worse. And Star Sapphire now had her sights on Itachi, blasting beams of violet energy at him.

Itachi back flipped dodging her attacks before he did his hand signs to attack.

 **Katon Housenka No Jutsu**

A volley of flaming bolts was shot at Stare Sapphire and she did her best flying around the top avoiding all the fire.

None knew when a shadow emerged from the corner of the room, taking a humanoid form revealing it to be another villain, Shade and he had his cane pointed at Itachi.

Star Sapphire gathered a large amount of energy to the gem on her forehead while dodging Itachi's bolts of fire, she kept the pressure on shooting a constant beam of violet energy and Itachi flipped to the side and continued to dodge her attacks.

Sensing something approaching him from behind, he turned his head slightly to see what it was, only to see a massive shroud of blackness coming in, it made no sound and it had no light. Itachi jumped up attempting to get away, but the darkness burst out even bigger, consuming Itachi.

Shade had Itachi trapped, manipulating the darkness with his nightstick. Itachi was essentially blinded in all senses.

His Sharingan was of no use when he cannot see anything at all, nor can he hear his environment. Star Sapphire took the chance and a beam of violet energy struck a shrouded Itachi square in the chest, a constant beam of energy pushed Itachi down into the ground, and Itachi was feeling all the pain. Itachi burst into a cloud of crows, trying to break free of his cage of shadows. The beam of energy pierced through the ball of darkness, but Itachi was still trapped in it.

A blur of red and yellow zoomed in to save Itachi, Flash ran towards Shade giving him a hard punch across the face, knocking Shade of his feet and his nightstick released its grip on Itachi.

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern and were occupied with Ultra Humanite, Copperhead, and Cheetah whom has come to. Superman flew in and exhaled out his super breath on Stare Sapphire, blowing her away and ceasing her attack. Itachi instantly crawled out of the shroud of darkness he got entrapped in. And the Flash speedily came up to him to help.

"You ok pal?" Flash asked. Itachi felt the ground rumbling, seeing Solomon Grundy with his fists raised up to hammer down on them. Itachi grabbed and pulled him away.

"Move." Itachi said as he yanked Flash to the side. Solomon was careless enough to look Itachi's Sharingan. Itachi back flipped away from Grundy's smash.

"Where you go?" Solomon groaned loudly with Itachi right in front of him. Solomon looked around and saw Flash standing some distance.

"Grundy get running man!" Solomon ran forward and picked up his target over his head. Cheetah screeched out in surprise as Solomon held her over his head.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Cheetah slashed his arms with her claws. Grundy in pain and dropped her, Cheetah fell flat on her face.

Batman managed to land a rising knee up Slade's chin, knocking him up in the air. Wonder Woman flew in throwing her lasso and capturing Deathstroke in it. Wonder Woman spun her lasso and threw Slade far away.

Batman spotted Lex on the second level observing the fight, taking out his grapnel launcher and fired a cable on the second level's parapet. Batman reeled himself up to the second floor to face Lex Luthor.

Before Lex could pull out his gun, Batman lunged at him, pinning him down. Copperhead came crawling on the wall, jumping at Batman ready to sink his fangs on him. But Batman sensed it coming, quickly getting off Lex, Batman gripped Copperhead's neck but got pinned down while Copperhead tried to push his fangs closer.

Planting both feet on Copperhead, Batman kicked him off and Copperhead crashed into Lex.

Shade recovering from his hit decided it was time for everyone to retreat. Raising up his nightstick, darkness spread across the entire lobby, consuming everyone inside.

Itachi saw the darkness coming, grunting in surprise as it consumed him again. He got his Mangekyou Sharingan ready. But there was nothing, nothing was harming him, he just stood there waiting in caution.

A moment passed and a flash of green shined bright in the centre of the lobby and it grew, eroding the darkness away. With Green Lantern's light, Itachi could finally see again.

"Everyone ok?" Green Lantern asked the team.

"Yeah we're ok." Flash said checking himself. Batman glided down from the second level and regrouped with the league.

"They're gone." Hawkgirl floating above them said, scanning across the area. Green Lantern gritted his teeth, "Dammit, we had them."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Something not right."

"What do you mean Itachi?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They were expecting us. All of us." Itachi remarked.

"So…" Flash said, not understanding.

"They are fighting back now, the criminals are grouping up to target us now." Batman explained.

"I say we get back to the Watchtower, we'll try to pick up any criminal activities there, maybe we will find them again." Superman said.

* * *

The League assembled at the Watchtower, Itachi was inside the Javelin shuttle taking a seat by the back. He wanted to get away from the rest of the League for a while, just to be on his own. He figured if they managed to locate where the criminals were they would come to the Javelin sooner or later.

" _Terrorists banded together, attacking the League. Hmm, this Lex Luthor must have hired them."_ Itachi glared at the floor. Something else crept into his head, what was he doing all this for? Fighting the good fight for this world, that was not his own. Superman welcomed him to join him and his comrades to defend this planet, but for how long?

Seeing just vast the entire universe was, he knew that somewhere out there, be it another planet, another universe, just somewhere out there, was his home. The Hidden Leaf Village.

Suddenly the shuttle ramp opened, Itachi calmly remained in his seat. Batman came up, walking past a hidden Itachi he took the pilot seat. Powering up the shuttle, the Javelin left the Watchtower.

Batman handling the Javelin controls, made a scowl. "Why are you here?"

Itachi stood behind him and stoically said in his native language, "I was here the entire time until you came on board. What are you doing?"

Batman scowled even more, "Tracking down Lex and the rest of those criminals."

"How?"

"A tracker I've managed to put on Luthor before they got away. The Watchtower showed the tracker is still in Metropolis."

"And why aren't we notifying the rest?"

"Do you trust the League to be silent so they won't alert the criminals? Do you trust Superman to have the stealth approach? Or Green Lantern, he literally glows in the dark." Batman retorted.

"You could still tell them."

"When I get more Intel I will fill them in." Batman turned up the thrusters and descended into the Earth. They headed back to Metropolis, the Javelin hovered over the Federal Building and Batman glided down to the roof and Itachi landed next to him as well.

* * *

Traversing across the Metropolis skyline, the two set their sights on an abandoned Metropolis Picture Store opposite the street.

"You wait here." Batman said to Itachi.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi said with crossed arms, letting Batman take the initiative with not much interest.

"I'm going in. If they are in there, I'll flush them out to you." Batman pulled out his grapnel launcher and fired the cable across reeling him up to the target building. Itachi stayed where he were, arms crossed and waited.

He was starting to doubt Batman's plan largely, Itachi suspected that it was because Batman did not trust the rest to be stealthy, or either he was trying another tactic.

But Itachi had to give Batman the credit that he was from this Earth unlike him, thus way more experienced in how this Earth works. Minutes had already passed, and still no activity in the building nor any answer from Batman.

"Tch Batman." Itachi leaped down from the roof, and charged straight to the front door as much as it is against his ninja practises. If Batman was in trouble or pinned, he needed to get the whole villains' attention to aid Batman by crashing through the front. Pus he was confident enough that he can handle these people, whom none were above any foe he faced from his world.

Kicking down the door, Itachi rushed in took sight of what was inside. The Injustice League at the centre, and Batman, unconscious and on the floor. "Ah, there you are warrior." Deathstroke seethed.

"I'm warning you now, surrender." Itachi said. However, his nose took scent of something.

"Shame I could not test you out any further however." Deathstroke said, and every criminal started on put a gas mask and moved away from the lobby, taking Batman with them. Bursts of murky green vapour appeared all over, surrounding Itachi.

"What is this?" Itachi said as the gas seeped into his nostrils. He suddenly got overwhelmed in a choking sensation, he started to cough and wheeze. He vision got blurry and his head felt like a drill was piercing into it. His legs were losing its strength, forcing him into a crouch.

"Heheheahaha." A slow sinister laugh from a new foe came in. "Seems my latest batch of toxins can cripple the new hero in Justice League."

Itachi tilted his head up, in his blurry vision all he could was a black cloaked figure with a face that resembled to him as a scarecrow. Itachi's strength dissipated laying on the ground.

"Tell me, what do you fear?"

* * *

 **One thing about writing Itachi into the DC world, goodness it's a very precarious thing to do, always. Because it either has to be in accordance to his power and whether the fans me included will accept the turn of events.**

 **Again, how I'm going to gauge his power level, is that I'm only going to base it on what we have seen when he was alive, not in Edo Tensei. Even though he was sick when he was alive, it's the only thing I can base it from in a fair assesment.**

 **We have new villains, and Itachi is getting the fear toxins, genjutsu is one thing, but a fear gas hallucinogen is another thing. Also, blinding the Uchiha seemed effective.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next.**


End file.
